Lost Moments
by Mrfipp
Summary: Too many memories gone. So many people forgotten. Too many moments lost. All swallowed by the War between Harmony and Discord. Various one-shots regarding various characters. Expect lots of cameos. CHAPTER 50 FIXED.
1. A Custom Fit

Fipp: Just a series of stand alone stories (unless I decided otherwise), that take place in any cycle with any character.

Also, if any of you have a DLC code you don't want, except Dark Cloud, I am willing to write a FF fanfic about almost anything you want in exchange for it.

**A Custom Fit**

The recently-named Warrior of Light wandered the halls of the Chaos Shrine, the place that he had been discovered in only less than a week ago, in search for his self-proclaimed charge.

"Prishe!" he called out, his voice echoing back to him. "Prishe! Where are you?" Yet there was still no answer. "Where could she have gone?"

"Surprise!"

"Wha-?" The Warrior turned around, and immediately something slammed down on his head. "Gah!" he yelled, trying to pull the thing off.

"How's it fit?" he heard Prishe's voice ask.

"What is this thing?" The Warrior finally managed to pull the thing that Prishe slammed onto his head off, and took a good look at it.

It was a helmet. A blue, metal helmet with long golden horns, and spike with a blue tassel sticking out of the top.

"So, what do ya think?" Prishe asked, slightly bouncing where she stood. "I hope you like it!"

The Warrior turned the helmet around in his hands. "A helmet? Why did you forcibly put this on my head?"

Prishe let loose an annoyed sigh. "Think of it as a gift, from me to you!"

He raised an eyebrow. "A gift?"

Prishe nodded. "Yup. See, I was out on patrol-"

"Doctor Shantotto says that you're only pointlessly wandering around."

"Same thing. Anyway, I was on patrol when I passed a Moogle, so I decided to see if he had anything good, and then I saw he had this in stock." She grinned. "And guess who I thought of when I saw it?"

". . .Me?"

"You!" She poked him in the chest. "I thought it looked cool, and it looked like it would go well with your armor." She put an hand on her hip. "Now c'mon, put it back on, I want a better look at it."

The Warrior looked back down to the helmet in his hands, before raising it up and placing it on his head securely. "How does it look?" he asked.

"Hmm," Prishe pursed her lips and placed and tapped her chin, before she broke out into a grin. "You look awesome! Even better than I thought you'd look! You look like a real champion of Cosmos now!"

"I do?" the Warrior patted his new helmet.

"Yeah. Hell, it even looks like it was made for you or something. A custom fit." She turned around to face the other direction. "I wonder if that Moogle has anything else you'd like." She then began to scratch behind her ear. "He shouldn't be too hard to find, he didn't even say that weird 'kupo' thing they keep saying."

Then, in the typical Prishe fashion, she quickly ran off as fast as she appeared.

"P-Prishe! Wait!" the Warrior called. "I was looking for you in the first place!" But Prishe was already gone. "Prishe!"

The Warrior of Light then ran after Prishe, hoping to catch up with her.

000

Please review

Mrfipp


	2. A Reason to Fight

Fipp: Now for the next drabble, in which we feature Cloud, as well as someone from 'Before Crisis'.

**A Reason to Fight**

Cloud stood on one of the floating boulders that were plentiful in the Planet's Core.

"Cloud, there you are." The Warrior for Chaos turned around to see one of his fellow soliders approach him.

"Elfé," Cloud greeted the woman, before turning back to the flowing Lifestream.

Elfé stepped next to Cloud and gazed to the Lifestream as well.

"You seem rather distant and solemn lately," Elfé lightly spoke. "Much more than usual." She turned to Cloud. "Is something the matter?"

Cloud didn't respond.

"Very well," Elfé turned her gaze forward. "I can wait for an answer."

There was silence between the two of them for several moments.

"When Chaos first summoned me, I had no memories to go by," Cloud was the first to speak. "I barely even knew my own name. But as I fought more, and survived several cycles, the memories kept returning to me."

"As with all of us," Elfé added.

"The more I remember, the more I feel lost."

"How so?"

"I fought, because I didn't have any memory; fighting was all I could do. But now that I remember a lot of my own world, I can't help but wonder why we're here. Why did Chaos and Cosmos summon us to fight their battles? This isn't a battle for us."

"Yet we're still here fighting for them."

" . . .Yeah. That's right."

Elfé folded her arms. "We all want to return home. Actually, we're from the same world, right?"

"Yeah."

"And so is that new warrior, Sephiroth."

Cloud grew tense.

'_Oh yeah, he's had some sort of problem with Sephiroth back in our world, but he doesn't want him to know their connection.' _Elfé thought to herself. _'I wonder what transpired between them.'_

"I don't see any reason for us to fight for them," Cloud said.

"But fight we must." She then turned to Cloud. "We're forced to fight, but you don't know why _you_ should fight, do you?"

Cloud shook his head. "No."

It was silence again.

"For every Warrior of Cosmos I strike down," Elfé spoke up, catching Cloud's attention. "That's one less threat to the people I care about."

"What?"

"While I don't care for most of Chaos' soldiers, I consider some of them precious to me."

"Like who?"

"Fang, you, and to an extent, Seifer."

"Should that be my reason for fighting? To keep you safe?"

Elfé shook her head. "I don't know. I can't decide why you fight. Only you." She turned around. "Cloud, if you do discover your reason to fight, come and find me, and please tell me on what you decided. I want to know."

With nothing left to say, she walked away, leaving Cloud alone.

Now alone, Cloud considered Elfé's words.

"A reason to fight. I wonder what it can be?"

000

Please review

Mrfipp


	3. Family

Fipp: I kind of had an idea to write another Dissidia story, but because of several plot points in 012, I don't think it'll happen. In that story, these two would have hung around each other a lot.

**Family**

The young woman buried her feet further into the sand of the beach she was sitting on, looking to the ocean that lay before her.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small item that she had in her hand when she woke, and raised it above her head. The sun glinted off the blue glass.

"There you are!"

"Huh?" Aqua turned her head to see a friend she had made during the battles. "Lilisette?"

The Dancer ran up to her and kneeled down so she was eye level. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Have you been here all this time?"

"Yeah." Aqua looked back to the ocean. "There's something about this place that brings back memories. I thought that if I spent enough time here, I'd get more of my memories back."

Lilisette moved and sat down beside Aqua. "Well, has it worked? Do you remember anything more?"

Aqua shook her head. "No. I don't remember anymore than what I remembered in the first place."

"What about that thing?" Lilisette pointed to the charm in Aqua's hand. "Remember anything about what it is? You had it with you when you woke up, and you're always carrying it around with you. I'm guessing that's it's special."

Aqua slightly smiled as she looked upon the star-shaped trinket of blue stained-glass. "Whenever I look at this thing, I feel happy, like whatever this thing is, it means a lot to me."

"What exactly do you remember from it?" Lilisette cocked an eyebrow.

Aqua looked to the clear blue sky. "I'm not too sure, but I think I've made a promise with this. A promise with these two boys. Though, I can't recall their names or faces."

Lilisette leaned forward. "Who are these two? Is this some sort of love triangle?"

"W-What?" Aqua stammered, her face turning red. "No! It's not anything like that! I think they're more like brothers!"

"Brothers?" Lilisette laid down on the sand, folding her arms behind her head.

"Yeah, kind of, though I don't think they're really my brothers, but some people that I think of as brothers." Aqua then frowned. "While the vague memories bring me happiness, I then get depressed." She sighed. "I wish I knew what this was about."

There were several moments of silence before Lilisette spoke.

"I think I'm remembering a few things about my own memories."

"Anything in particular?"

"Kind of." The Dancer pulled at the lace of her top. "These clothes I'm wearing, they remind me of my parents, but I don't remember anything about them other than a few fuzzy things." A deep breath. "Ooh!" She then quickly sat up. "I think I have a sister too!"

"Really?"

Lilisette grinned. "Yeah! A twin or something!" Her expression than changed to a frown. "No, that's not right. She's my sister, but at the same time she's not."

Aqua chuckled. "What?" She laughed. "This is just silly."

The redhead groaned and pulled her legs to her body. "Tell me about it. Wish I could know exactly what it was I'm talking about."

"Me too," Aqua responded, looking down at the charm. "But even if we're remembering things at a slow pace, it's still better than not remembering at all." She looked to Lilisette. "These people, be they family, or whatever, we've just got to keep fighting until we either remember them, or we can return home."

Lilisette sighed. "I know, I know . . ."

Sadly smiling, Aqua turned back to the ocean.

000

Please review

Mrfipp


	4. What was it For?

Fipp: This was inspired by the fact that a lot of keeping keep saying that Cloud of Darkness and Yunalesca look similar.

**What was it For?**

Auron stabbed his sword into the ground, grasping the hilt as tightly as he could so he could remain in his kneeling position.

"Just what does that mean?" he asked, anger filling his voice. "Just what did you mean about how these battles never end?" He looked up to his current opponent, the Cloud of Darkness.

The embodiment of the Void only looked down at the man, its gaze one of neither hatred nor joy, only true disinterest towards him. "It is as we said; this is a war with no end. When one side all fall in combat, everything is simply reset. All fallen warriors are restored with no memories of their loss."

"B-But, that can't be!"

"It is the very nature of this world. Despite your words and efforts, everything anyone does has no true meaning."

Auron strained his body into a standing position. "But my friends died! Braska! Jecht! Zidane! Minwu! Ashe! They all gave their lives up so those of us who survived could go on and win this war! They all died because they believed! Are you telling me that their deaths meant nothing? If so, what was it for?" He was practically roaring.

"The deaths of your comrades mean nothing. They will simply be brought back for the next Cycle, in which they will continue to battle and die again. All beings in this realm, summoned by the two gods, they share this fate."

"No! I refuse to accept this!" Auron raised his blade. "I will end this myself!"

The Guardian jumped into the air and swung his blade down, intending to cut the Cloud of Darkness in half.

"Pitiful fool." The Cloud of Darkness waved its hand, sending forth a blast of energy towards Auron, throwing him back and crashing to the ground.

His body did not move after that, and began to dissolve into small flickering lights until there was no longer proof that he was ever there.

"You sought to change the course of these battles," the Cloud of Darkness spoke to the empty room. "Yet all you met with was utter despair." It turned around and began to float away. "Perhaps in your next battle, you will learn to accept what is, and accepts these situations as they are."

000

Please review

Mrfipp


	5. I'm Sorry I couldn't Help

Fipp: I managed to defeat Feral Chaos! Now that I actually did it, I don't really know what I was so nervous about. I thought it was going to come down to the last man's HP, but I was only on my forth guy who still had a full health bar.

Anyway, Feral Chaos is awesome to play as, though his size is something to get used to.

**I'm Sorry I couldn't Help**

Celes leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She looked behind her to see if she was being chased by one of the Chaos warriors that had attacked her group, separating them.

Seeing no one was after her, she looked around the place she had ended up: the small room filled with rusted metal and large glass capsules.

Something about this place was familiar, though she couldn't remember where she'd seen it.

"Could this place be from my own world?" she asked aloud. Like a few of the other Warriors of Cosmos, she had a good deal of her own memories, though there were still some things that she had yet to recall. "I have to see if I can find the others." She took several steps forward, about to leave the area, when she heard another pair of feet walking on the catwalks.

The woman quickly dived around a corner, cautious on who it was approaching. She peered out from her hiding space, to see if the person was friend or foe, but she did not expect to see the person that she saw.

"Terra!" Celes gasped, running out of her spot. In front of her, from her own world, was someone that she actually knew! "Terra! What are you doing here?" She stopped, and shook her head. "No, you can explain that later. Right now we have to find the other warriors and regroup."

Terra only stared on blankly.

"Terra, are you alright?"

The young woman stared at Celes with blank eyes. "Solider of Cosmos," Terra droned. "Enemy." She raised her hand. "Destroy." A large fire appeared in the hand.

"Terra!" Celes gasped, taking a step back. "W-What are you doing?"

"Destroy." That was the only response Celes received, before the fireball was thrown at her, though she managed to dodge it.

"Terra! Stop this!" Celes drew her sword. "What's come over you?"

Terra's body exploded into light, and Celes was now faced with an Esper.

"Terra . . ." Celes prepared herself for a fight she did not want.

000

Terra groaned as she reverted to her human form, and collapsed to her knees.

"Terra," Celes breathed hard. The battle had exhausted her. "What happened to you?" Realization dawned. "No. Please don't tell me you're-"

A small blue orb lazily floated by her ear, before creating a massive explosion.

Celes flew through the air, and fell to the lower levels, crashing through the massive steel pipes on her way down.

Struggling to stand up, but failing, Celes tried to reach for her sword, which had fallen just out of reach, when a boot stepped on her hand.

"Uwhehehehehe!" That laugh. Celes knew that laugh!

Looking up, Celes found herself looking into the painted face of Kefka Palazzo.

"Y-You!" Celes groaned.

"Now what do we have here?" Kefka asked, before blasting her with another spell that sent her flying into a wall. "I come here to kill some time, and yet I find that someone has been messing around with my _precious_ little girl."

"Bastard . . ." Celes hissed. She again tried to stand, but her injuries forced her back to the ground. "W-What did you do to T-Terra?"

"Oh, her?" Kefka chuckled and gestured to Terra, who had floated down to the lower level to join them. "Poor thing was summoned as a Chaos warrior, but you should have seen her, she was like, 'I don't want to fight!' 'Please don't make me!' Bleh! It was sickening! It's a good thing I took care of that pesky problem of her free will, now she's nothing but a tool for destroying you annoying goodie-goodies."

Celes glared at him with nothing but absolute hatred.

"Wait, a minute, do I know you?" Kefka scratched his chin. "I really don't care about my memories before I was dropped in this place, but I get this feeling I know you." His voice soured. "And I just hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE looking at you! Also," he reached down and picked up her sword, "I have this OVERWHELMING urge to shove this into your gut!" He began to approach her. "Anyway, it's been nice knowing you, but you got to go now. See you in the next cycle!"

In her last moments in this particular battle, Celes looked over too Terra, sorrow overcoming her.

'_Terra, I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'm sorry that you have to go through this again. I can only hope that someone will be able to save you.'_

000

Please review

Mrfipp


	6. Balance

Fipp: Now let's all meet my interpretation of the Warrior of Darkness from FFIII, whom from this point on we shall refer to as 'Dark Knight'.

**Balance**

"C'mon! Why won't you let me! It'd be cool!" the young man in dark armor asked the other armored man. "Once again, I must decline your offer," the Warrior of Light responded.

"Why not?" the Dark Knight asked. "Why won't you let us give you a name? You don't have a name, so let's come up with name for you!"

The Warrior eyed him. "What about you? Like myself, you've yet to remember your own name. Why not simply make a name for yourself?"

The Dark Knight bumped his chest, the armor clanking against his gauntlet. "Well, I got a name, but 'Dark Knight' sounds much more awesome."

The Warrior stared at the Dark Knight and walked away. "If you yourself do not wish to have a name, then do not push the subject on me."

The Dark Knight sighed and chased after the Warrior. "Okay, okay, I see where you're coming from. No names for anyone until the remember themselves."

The Warrior ignored him.

"You know, you could at least talk to me a little bit . . ."

". . ."

"So, no memories from you then? Nothing?"

". . ."

"I kind of remember a few things. Not much, but enough. Something about Crystals, and some other guys. And a cloud! Of Light. A Cloud of Light. Wow, now that's I'm actually saying it aloud, I realize how stupid it sounds."

The Warrior still didn't answer back.

"Damn, you sure aren't the talkative talk, are you?" The Dark Knight then sighed. "Is the reason you don't like talking to me is because of that whole 'I'm a Dark Knight', and you're this 'Warrior of Light' thing? I bet that's it, huh?"

The Warrior ignored him.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think that's a reason we should get along more, instead of me talking until I annoy you, and you in turn ignore me." He sighed. "Actually, I don't know why Chaos and Cosmos are fighting in the first place. I mean, shouldn't they work together or something?"

The Warrior looked to the Dark Knight, confused by the odd change in subject.

"What do you mean by that?"

The Knight shrugged. "It's all the same if you think about it. Good and evil. Light and dark. Up and down. Harmony and discord. If you don't have one, then how can you have the other?" He shook his head, and walked right by the Warrior. "After all, ya gotta have a balance to everything."

The Warrior watched as the Dark Knight walked forward, before continuing.

"I just blew your mind didn't I?" the Dark Knight called to the Warrior, who didn't answer back. "Yeah," he folded his arms over his chest. "I blew your mind."

000

Please review

Mrfipp


	7. Keep Care

Fipp: Still offering fan fiction commissions for Dissidia DLC codes!

**Keep Care**

Xande fell to his knees, and his body began to dissipate.

"No, no!" the mage cried aloud. "I can't allow myself to fade away like this! I cannot die!"

But despite his protests, his body faded away into nothing.

Prishe breathed hard, catching her breath.

"Damn," she said. "That guy just didn't want to go down, did he? Wait!" Prishe spun around and ran to the other side of the courtyard and kneeled down next to the unconscious Warrior. "Hey? You okay? Can you hear me?"

The Warrior only groaned.

Prishe frowned. "This doesn't look good. We have to get you back to Cosmos' place. Good things it's not too far from here."

"You don't even leave the Sanctuary for more than ten minutes and you get into this sort of trouble?" Prishe spun around to look towards her newest guest. "I swear that you go looking for these predicaments when you leave, right on the double.

"D-Doctor Shantotto?" Prishe addressed the Tarutaru. What was she doing here? She rarely left Cosmos by herself. Was something wrong? "Are you following me or something?"

Shantotto shook her head. "Now why would I waste my precious time to watch where you wander off too? If you recall, I have many projects to accomplish, but sadly something is preventing them from being due."

"Something's messing up with your spells?" Prishe dragged the Warrior to a wall and propped him against it. She then stood protectively between him and Shantotto. "For the last time, I don't want you to use him for your experiments."

The Black Mage placed her hands on her hips. "Such a troublesome girl you can be more often than you are not. While using his as a test subject did interest me, all experiments that would have involved him are now shot."

"Really?" Prishe gave a sigh of relief.

"In fact, I came across some interesting information that has peeked my interest. This thing that I now know are something you should hear, so let us not digress."

"Okay, I'm listening."

Shantotto then explained.

"Wait," Prishe rubbed the back of her head in confusion. "You're saying that this is all one big cycle of battles? And that no matter what happens, everything just gets reset after someone wins?"

"That is the sad and horrible truth of this world, my dear young Elvaan, when the battles end, everyone who has perished will simply respawn."

"But, that doesn't make any sense! If that's true, then how come I don't remember anything like that?"

"That is but another part of these endless cycles between the two forces of discord and harmony. In order to be revived for the next battle, they must lose their precious memory."

"Whoa," Prishe sat down. This was a lot to take in.

"This had led me to a thought, though one that is extremely improbable, it is it something that is not entirely impossible." She turned around, facing away from Prishe. "What if, in a past battle, I had somehow fallen? My memories of that cycle then taken away?" She turned back to Prishe. "This would mean that all the research I've done on the ultimate spell would mean nothing! Do you know what it is to that I say?"

Prishe shook her head.

Shantotto sadly lowered her head. "If I continue with these trivial cycles that never cease to end, I will never make any sort of progress in my experimentation. So, I have decided to leave this world by my own means, in order to escape this exasperation."

"You're _leaving_?" Prishe asked, stunned. "How can you do that?"

"You should know better than anyone that I have my ways." Shantotto placed her hands on her hips and gave a smug smile. "You can come too, unless you want to stay here for the rest of your days."

Prishe looked back to the Warrior. "What about him? You think we can take him back to his home?"

Shantotto shook her head. "Without any memories for him to go by, there is no way that we can take him home. Unlike the rest of us, he has no memories of that place; this world is all that he has known."

Prishe was silent for several moments, staring at the Warrior, before turning back to Shantotto and gave a sad smile.

"No thanks, I'm cool. While I would love to go back home, I just can't leave him here all by himself until I know he's safe at his own home world."

Shantotto titled her head. "Are you certain about this decision of yours Prishe?"

A nod. "Yup, I'm certain."

"Very well." Shantotto turned around. "It has been pleasant knowing you, and be sure to crush those Chaos losers with all that you can dish." A portal appeared around Shantotto. "Keep care, and be sure to look after our goddess fair."

She then vanished, leaving Prishe and the Warrior alone.

"You keep care too, Doc."

000

Please review

Mrfipp


	8. I'll Bear it Alone

Fipp: So far the End of the World has been unbearable; I slightly burned the roof of my mouth on a chicken wing today. I doubt I'll survive the days to come if they continue to be this bad.

Oh why didn't I go to church and be a faithful Christian and all that jazz? Why?

Anyway, through the kindness of Gamefaqs, I was able to acquire Cecil's Knight of the Twin Moons DLC.

And while the giver of this gift, SonySaku, was so modest and humble that s/he didn't want a fanfic in return, but nonetheless, I'm dedicating this chapter to this person to show my appreciation.

Thanks for the code SonySaku!

**I'll Bear it Alone**

Cecil cried out as his armor was cut through, slicing through his flesh as well.

The wound itself wasn't lethal, and would heal with the proper care, but right now, it was more than enough to finish him off.

The Paladin tried to brace himself against one of the pillars that littered the World of Darkness, before slipping to the ground, dropping his pole-arm on the way.

He tried to push himself to his hands and knees one last time, but his strength failed him, and he collapsed.

From the corner of his eye, he looked back up to his attacker.

"W-Why, Kain?" he rasped before falling unconscious.

Kain looked down at Cecil, trying his best to keep his emotions under control. He knew that if he lost control now, at the very start, then this would have meant nothing.

"Cecil, I'm sorry this had to happen." He knew that Cecil could not hear him, but he felt he needed to explain himself. "What I have planned is but a foolish risk at a far-off chance, but with things as they are now, I fear it is the only way to go.

"I would have explained myself beforehand, hoping that you would understand what it is I'm trying to do. Knowing you, you would have accepted this as reality. You may also have offered to assist me in this.

"But when it would come time to act, I doubt you would be able to do what was needed. You could never harm a friend, regardless of what the reason behind it is. I know this from experience. Not that you have any memories of such events. That has always been your greatest weakness Cecil, but also your greatest strength."

He shook his head.

"But, even if you did, I couldn't allow it. What I am now doing is a heavy burden, one I feel may damn my very soul, regardless of my intentions. I cannot allow you to shoulder such a burden. I'll bear it alone."

He kneeled down and heaved Cecil over his shoulder, trying his best to carry the weight of his friend.

"My only hope is that in the next Cycle, things will not stray down this path again."

Bending at the knees, Kain suddenly Jumped, and flew off into the air.

Moments after they left, a blue circle appeared on the floor, and Exdeath stood alone.

"Mwuhahahaha," he deeply chuckled. "So, the worms of Cosmos have now turned against each other. What an amusing event this has become."

In a flash of blue light, he vanished in pursuit of the Dragoon.

Please review

Mrfipp


	9. Pride and Honor

Fipp: This was supposed to be up last time, but was switched at the last moment.

**Pride and Honor**

Armored footsteps fell heavily along the dried earth that led away from Order's Sanctuary.

Judge Magister Gabranth, despite his heavy injuries and charred and melted armor, dragged himself away from the site of his defeat at the hands of the Black Mage. He had thought he had her; he had his blade right through her, but it only turned out to be a doll. The brief moment of confusion at this was a fatal mistake as she blasted him with a powerful barrage of spells, ending in his defeat.

If it hadn't been for the massive amount of smoke to cover his escape, it would have been his end.

His legs gave out beneath him, leaving gravity to grab onto his body, forcing him to collapse to the ground, and fall unconscious.

000

Gabranth slowly opened his eyes to see the night sky.

"Seems you are awake."

Gabranth turned his head and looked to the nearby campfire to see a man that looked familiar . . .

"Who are you?" Gabranth asked, forcing himself into a standing position.

"Wait!" The man jumped up. "You shouldn't be standing up! You were injured when I found you."

From underneath his helmet, Gabranth glared at the man. "Leave me be, dog of Cosmos. I've no interest in these pointless battles."

"I assume from how you addressed me, you are a Warrior of Chaos." The man reached towards his waist, lightly placing a hand on his sword.

"Call me what you wish, but I no longer hold allegiance to either god."

"And why would that be?" the man asked, not taking his hand off his sword.

"I tired of the battles we warriors were forced to endure, while the gods sat upon their lofty perches, watching us fight until our last breath, until we perish."

"You certainly seem to have a bitter opinion of the gods."

Gabranth turned around. "Why shouldn't I? No matter how hard I fought, now matter how many victories I gained, nor how much of my blood was lost, in the end, none of it made any difference. We are but meaningless pawns to them." He then turned back to the man. "Tell me, what does that mean for us? What do we matter? What is to become of our pride? Our honor?" He was almost yelling.

The man stared at Gabranth, before letting go of his sword. "This is a war in which warriors from different realms have gathered. Most of which should not see battle. While I cannot speak for my fellow warriors, I am more than willing to throw away my pride and honor, so long as I can keep one person from seeing the horrors of war."

"And what of you?" Gabranth yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the man.

"I do what I must. I have sworn to defend those who need defending. What becomes of me, is unimportant.

Under his helmet, Gabranth raged and clutched his sword. He turned around. "If that is what you truly think, then prepare for the day that you will fail in your duties. Nothing can be defended forever, and eventually, we all lose what we have sought to protect. When that happens, brace yourself when you fall into the utter despair of your failures."

"What of you? Is there no one who you wish to defend?"

Gabranth turned away from the name. "You confound me, brother."

And with that, Gabranth stormed away from Basch fon Rosenberg for parts unknown, away from the gods.

Neither warrior, both stripped of memories, took notice of the last part of what the Judge said.

000

Please review

Mrfipp


	10. Memories Mean Nothing

Fipp: I am please to announce that I have acquired a Beta reader in Reading Chick, who is in charge of proof reading these chapter before I post them.

So let's give a round of thanks to her for weeding out my terrible grammar and spelling.

**Memories Mean Nothing**

Ultimecia walk-glided along the lower levels of her castle, simply waiting for the next cycle to begin. Chaos had achieved another victory over Cosmos, keeping his long streak of victories over the Goddess.

"HELLOOO!"

Ultimecia ground her teeth as she looked above her to see that pesky clown hanging upside-down.

Folding her arms, she addressed him. "Just what is it that you want, Kefka?"

"What? Little old me?" Kefka jumped to the ground and stood upright. "Oh, nothing but bouncing around from place to place, waiting for the show to start up again."

"And your bouncing has brought you here?"

Kefka giggled. "Why yes, it would seem that my pointless bouncing around the place has taken me to this point. Funny, huh?" He raised his arms. "I mean, why would-"

Sharp arrows materialized in the air around him.

"I have no patience for idle chatter," Ultimecia spoke. "Say what you must, or leave me be."

The clown frowned. "You sure are impatient and moody, huh? Guess that comes with old age, huh?" The arrows floated much closer to him; one even pricking at his skin and drawing a droplet of blood.

"Kefka," Ultimecia hissed.

"Fine, fine! I get it! Now get these things off me!" They didn't move. "Pretty please? I'll behave."

Giving him an annoyed look, Ultimecia dismissed the arrows. "Now, explain."

Kefka mumbled under his breath some inaudible curses before speaking. "I find it a little funny that despite this being a war, you really don't do much fighting. Care to explain why?"

"You wish to force me to battle as well? Such as you do with that girl?"

A chuckle. "I just think it's a waste of a perfectly good war if we don't all get to tearing the other guys apart!"

"I've better use of my time than to join these pointless battles that you take so much enjoyment out of." She turned away and looked to the spiral walkway. "Though, recently a memory has surfaced, something that I find myself truly driven to obtain. But I cannot recall exactly what it is." She shook her head. "So, in order to remember what it is I want, I will engage in these battles, in the hopes that the memory will return to me."

In a flurry of feathers, Ultimecia vanished.

"Fighting for your memories?" Kefka chuckled when he could no longer sense Ultimecia. "How stupid is that? Memories mean nothing, they're just worthless. In the end, those memories you cherish will vanish along with you." He turned around. "I really don't care exactly what I remember, but as long as I can destroy anything and everything I can, I'm more than happy."

Please review

Mrfipp


	11. Was Any of it Real?

Fipp: I wonder how many of you would expect a character like this too show up?

Again, thanks to the Beta, Reading Chick.

**Was Any of it Real?**

Fang looked down at the dissolving remains of the Cosmos Warrior she had just defeated.

"So another of Cosmos' soldiers has fallen." Fang looked to the side to see the robed wizard appear.

"Yeah, I did what you said, Enuo," Fang growled. She really didn't like being near this guy.

The ancient magus, Enuo, walked towards Fang and observed the person she had taken out.

"And have you recovered any more lost memories, child?" the magus asked.

"Yeah, I remember a few things." She raised an eyebrow. "Can you tell me exactly why you've become so interested in what I remember?" She had a hard time trusting this guy. Apparently, he had been one of the first warriors Chaos had summoned. "You've had me take on all these Cosmos Warriors just to see what I remember." She shook her head. "I'm grateful that I remember more than I did, but this? This isn't right! She couldn't even fight back!"

"And yet you slaughtered her." Shadows wisped around him as he chuckled.

"Just what do you want?" Her finger tightened around her lance.

"Tell me, do you know what the Void is?"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"It's all relative." He opened his palm and gestured to the surrounding area. "This is a special world that teeters on the very edge of the Void, and I found something of great interest."

"What?"

"You'll be informed in good time exactly what it is I found, but I found something sealed away, something of great power. But, it could be greater."

"What are you blathering on about?"

"That one Warrior of Cosmos, the Nameless Warrior, is one of them, yet he is more powerful because he has his own memories to draw from."

"Get to the damned point already!"

Enuo turned to Fang and glared at her with burning yellow eyes.

"These creatures, if properly used, can be the most deadly force in this world. Even powerful enough to destroy the gods. Sure, their sheer numbers alone could be enough to do that, but as I said, memories are where true power lies."

"What?"

"So, I decided to see if I could implant false memories into them, but this has been a difficult task so far. In order to better myself at the task, I decided to see if I could manipulate the flow of memories into actual people."

Fang's eyes widened. "Wait, you're not saying-!"

Another chuckle. "I've seen the memories you have from past Cycles, and decided you were the best to test this on. You see, Fang, from the memories that float freely in this realm, I could see that you had memory loss in your own world, which would make them more difficult to return to you, yet easier for me to manipulate."

"What did you do?" Fang's voice was filled with venom.

"Memories are what make us, they are what rules us. From your memories, I saw that you housed a great power that will act as a great distraction until my other plans come to fruition." He turned to the rage-filled woman and pointed his staff at her. "Do you understand what I've done?"

"You played with my memories!" she roared.

"Correct. By placing the memories I wanted, I was able to manipulate you so easily and have you do exactly what I had planned."

"You . . .?" Fang yelled, bringing out her lance.

"You should be thanking me. Because of me, you're much stronger than you would have been." He clutched his empty claw and raised it into the air. "Now imagine the strength this army could have if I instilled them with similar power!"

"I don't give a damn about your army! Stop messing with my memories!"

"You wish me to stop meddling in your memories?" Enuo gave an amused laugh to this. "Tell me, dear, what makes you think any of the memories that I let you remember were yours to begin with?"

The sickening feeling of dread filled Fang. There was no way that her memories were false! She knew what were her memories and no one, not even this piece of scum, could tell her otherwise.

She did go to the moon. She saw her hometown burn to the ground. She was chosen by the Crystals to—

A sharp pain flashed through her head.

'_That doesn't seem right. None of that seems right,'_

Fang looked back to Enuo, who seem genuinely amused with what Fang was going through. She didn't think it was possible, but she hated this man even more.

"BASTARD!" Fang screamed and jumped at him.

Enuo's response to her attack was to lazily swing one of the tentacles that sprouted from his back.

The tentacle didn't actually hit her, but nonetheless the blast of magic that came from it was powerful enough to throw her across the room and into several pillars before she fell to the ground.

Doing her best to ignore the pain that had now taken over her body, she tried to stand to her feet, or at least push herself up. She couldn't do that, and could only manage to roll to her back.

"It has been a pleasure to work with you, Miss Oerba Yun Fang," she heard Enuo say from beyond her line of vision. "In the next Cycle, if you manage to make it into it, I hope we can continue with the experiment. Until then, I bid you farewell." The room was filled with dark laughter that soon began to fade. Though she wasn't sure if that was because he had left, or she was dying.

Yeah, she was dying.

As she felt her body begin to break away, Fang replayed several of the memories she had.

Seeing her friend being crushed by a boulder.

Running through a forest as it turned to stone.

Sailing on a pirate ship, being dragged by the sea serpent.

That girl with red hair and green eyes.

Was any of it real?

000

Please review

Mrfipp


	12. Intuition

Fipp: So much DLC that it was wonderful! But damn Sony for not keeping the V and VI DLC up until I could get it!

If Laguna and Squall served together under Cosmos, I wonder if anyone else like them had?

**Intuition**

The Dragoon landed atop the hill and looked across the surface of the moon. Crouching down, he suddenly leapt high into the air and observed the landscape from the much better perspective before falling back down to the ground.

"See anything, Richard?" Richard looked down to the lower levels to his traveling companions.

"Sorry," the Dragoon called back. "I didn't see either our allies or the enemies." Richard leaped down and landed next to them.

"Are you sure?" Ceodore asked, concerned.

Richard shook his head. "Sorry. As far I can tell, we're the only ones here for miles." He then turned around and began to walk away.

Ceodore sighed and followed.

"Is something the matter, Ceodore?" asked the third member of the trio.

"Huh? No, there's nothing the matter, Rosa," the boy answered back.

"Are you sure?" the woman answered back. "Because you don't look too good."

Ceodore looked away. "It's nothing."

"Ceodore," Rosa said, walking closer to him. "Are you lying?"

". . ."

"Please explain what troubles you."

" . . .I'm just, worried," he said reluctantly. "We don't know where anyone is, and we don't know exactly what the enemy is going to do." He shook his head. "They've had nothing but the upper hand this entire time!" He groaned in frustration. "I'm just worried about what will happen to everyone." He stopped walking and looked to the ground. "What if we can't do anything for them? Or, what if it's too late?"

Rosa walked up to Ceodore and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "While it's true that we don't know exactly what we can do, we have to try. If we do nothing but worry about things that we cannot do anything about, then we won't be able to do anything at all."

"Yeah, I guess . . ."

"I think your biggest problem is that you need to have more confidence in yourself."

"What?"

Rosa kindly smiled. "If you had more faith in your own abilities, you would feel less helpless, regardless of the situation."

"Maybe . . ." The young squire walked forward, moving past Richard who had stopped for them.

"What's with him?" Richard asked Rosa as she walked up to him.

"He's just has some self-confident issues, that's all," Rosa answered. "But, I'm sure that he can get over them with some work on his part, and support on ours."

Richard folded his arms. "Is that so?" He looked to Ceodore. "Wouldn't have thought that a stubborn kid like that would have that kind of baggage."

"Stubborn?"

"Yeah, he can be stubborn. Kind of like you at times, actually."

Rosa glared at Richard.

Richard felt her gaze searing through his armor.

"H-Hey, why don't we catch up to him, okay?" The Dragoon ran forward to join Ceodore.

Left alone, Rosa tapped a finger to her chin. Yes, she was certain that she could help Ceodore with his problems, and that once he did overcome them, he would do great things.

She felt a type of intuition for this.

000

Please review

Mrfipp


	13. Totally Worth It

Fipp: This chapter was inspired by several people on the Gamefaqs board saying they would have wanted to do this.

**Totally Worth It**

Prishe sighed to herself and spun around.

"Just what the hell do you keep looking at?"

"Huh?" The Dark Knight skidded to a stop, trying to avoid knocking into the girl.

"You keep staring at me." Prishe raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. "Care to tell me why, 'cause it's starting to creep me out."

"What's going on between them?" Rosa asked Basch and the Warrior, pointing towards Prishe and the Dark Knight.

Basch gave an amused look towards the two. "While I'm curious to know as to what they are speaking about, I think we'd best hurry and try to regroup with the others."

"I'll go get them," the Warrior said, walking up to the two.

"Are you retarded or something?" asked Prishe, who had a very disbelieving look on her face.

"Is something the matter?" the Warrior asked, walking up to the two.

"Yeah, you should hear what this guy just asked me." Prishe pointed a thumb towards the Dark Knight.

"What?" The Dark Knight answered the Warrior's gaze with a nonchalant shrug.

"What did you ask her?"

"I just told her I have this irresistible urge to tug at her ears."

". . ."

". . ."

"Do I got something on my face?"

"See?" Prishe turned back to the Warrior. "I think he's brain-damaged."

"What? I just want to tug at her ears! I mean, look at them!" He pointed towards Prishe, or to be more precise, her ears. "They're just so pointy!" He was almost giddy.

The Warrior looked to Prishe, who was clearly not amused.

"If you go near my ears," she said, giving the Dark Knight a piercing glare, "or do anything that makes me think that you're going to pull them, I'm going to shove my boot so far down your throat that'll come out your—"

"I think it's best we get going," the Warrior interjected, stepping between Prishe and the Dark Knight. "Basch and Rosa are getting impatient."

"Fine," Prishe mumbled.

"Sure, why not," the Dark Knight answered.

Nodding, the Warrior left them and walked back to Rosa and Basch.

"So, what was going on?" Rosa asked him upon his return.

The Warrior shook his head. "Nothing. We should now—"

"Yoink!"

This was followed by the sound of metal breaking.

"Asshole!" Prishe cursed, storming by the three, holding a hand over one of her ears.

Sighing to himself, the Warrior ran after her.

Eyes wide, Rosa and Basch, looked from the angered Prishe to the seemingly unconscious Dark Knight.

"Is he okay?" Basch asked, concerned with if the Dark Knight was alive.

"He's moving," Rosa pointed out.

The Dark Knight raised an arm and gave a thumbs-up.

"Totally worth it!"

000

Please review

Mrfipp


	14. It's All so Clear

Fipp: Not much to say this update, so enjoy.

Beta Reader: Reading Chick.

**It's All so Clear**

The Emperor appeared in his throne room, the Top Floor of Pandemonium.

While he would have liked to watch exactly how the Summoner's 'happy ending' would end, he still needed to prepare for the next Cycle.

Laughing to himself, he looked towards his throne to the unconscious, unexpected boon he had managed to acquire; the fallen former Warrior of Cosmos, Jecht.

He still couldn't believe just how lucky he was! In all the Cycles he had been forced to fight in, he had tried everything he could think of to usurp Chaos from his throne and escape these meaningless wars. He had even been forced to conspire with several of his 'allies' in past Cycles, such as Ultimecia, Enuo and Dysley, only to meet with failure after failure each time.

Rubbing his eyes, he thought back to how at the start of this particular Cycle, he had began to give up on escape, and resign himself to being a slave to Chaos.

But this! With the power of Cosmos inside Jecht, he would certainly be able to not only escape, but destroy both gods.

The Emperor had been enthralled in his own plans, that he hadn't noticed the presence of the other warrior in the room.

"Hm?" The Emperor looked to the front of the room to see the back of someone he hadn't seen for the entire war.

"Sephiroth?" the Emperor asked, approaching the man.

"Hm?" Sephiroth looked away from the heavens above, and turned to face the Emperor. "Oh, it's only you."

"And what brings you to my domain, Sephiroth?" the Emperor asked, disdain in his voice.

"So, this your area?"

"That is correct. In my world, I had managed to raise from the deepest bowels of Hell the Castle Pandemonium." He raised his hand and gestured to the entire room. "This chamber served as my throne room during my brief time as ruler of the world."

Sephiroth chuckled. "Brief time?"

The Emperor narrowed his eyes. "I ask again, what is it that brings you here?"

Sephiroth turned away. "I didn't realize this area was yours. But I felt drawn to this place." He looked back up to the stars. "I have regained many of my memories, and looking towards that stars that are here make me wish I could travel them. Just as Mother did, long ago."

'_Mother?'_ the Emperor thoughts to himself. Just who was Sephiroth referring to?

Sephiroth began to chuckle. "But, there are still things I have yet to remember. It is a shame Cloud is gone, and that girl has more than likely fallen to the Manikins. There was so much I needed to know." He raised his arms. "The Manikins, oh, how our puppets have served us so well in this war. Their performances were perfect. It was almost as though we ourselves were performing these actions.

"I then came up with a thought. These Manikins, with the exception of their skin, are perfect replicas of us in almost every way. No one here, regardless on how long they've been here, have any memories of exactly how we arrived to this world. This made me wonder how we came here, and how similar we are to the puppets.

"What if we're just like them? What if everyone in this realm was simply a Manikin given false memories as a motivation to fight? Or what if the memories are real, and we're just based on actual people?"

The Emperor narrowed his eyes. '_He thinks that we are manikins?'_

Sephiroth gave another disturbing laugh. "Yes. It's all so clear now!" His laughs began to devolve into something more maniacal. "Now, let's see just how correct I am."

Masamune appeared in Sephiroth's hand, and the Emperor gripped his scepter tightly in his hand.

One of the greater reasons he hated Sephiroth was on how unpredictable the man could be. It was because of this, he viewed Sephiroth as one of the few Warriors of Chaos he had to be truly cautious around.

There was a flash of light, and the sound of his sword being swung.

In the brief instant the flash came, it faded away.

"I will never be a memory."

And with that, Sephiroth's body dissipated into smoking shadows.

For the first time in so long, the Emperor was truly surprised by what he had just witnessed.

"He took his own life?" He then gave an amused smile. "How interesting, Sephiroth. I wonder just what you'll remember in the next Cycle?"

The Emperor then turned around and began to make his final preparations.

000

Please review

Mrfipp


	15. Purgatory: Prologue

Fipp: Sorry for the long delay, Reading Chick had some technical issues and was unable to edit this chapter, but she's had it fixed and things should get back on track!

Also, this is the first of two mini-series I have planned that will be added to this series of one-shots.

Beta Reader: Reading Chick

**Purgatory: Prologue**

The blade struck the rift, sending energy coursing through it.

Lightning fell to the ground, supporting herself with trembling arms and legs.

Around her, Vaan, Kain and Tifa fell as well, joining Laguna and Yuna. All the strength had left their bodies, having succumbed to the many wounds they had taken during the battles: broken hands, legs, arms, and ribs; and large bloody gashes along their bodies as well as burns from various magical spells. Their clothes had been torn and stained with their blood, their armor dented and shattered, and their weapons broken beyond any use.

Lightning herself had not been in any better condition. She didn't enjoy this feeling of absolute loss. She knew that it would come down to this, but she didn't expect this sort of pain and exhaustion to come along with it. The kind that screamed for her body to break, but nonetheless, she did not regret her final decision to come here.

She looked ahead, pass the oncoming army of endless manikins to the joined blades of Zantetsuken, desperately praying that something would happen.

The weapon then vanished in a flash on light, taking the dimensional tear with it.

_We did it... We put a stop to them..._

Lightning collapsed, the last of her remaining strength leaving her.

She was only conscious a few moments more before all went black.

After that, she no longer felt anything.

000

Lightning's eyes flickered open. Her vision was blurred, making it difficult to see much of anything.

"Are they okay?"

_What?_

"Do they _look _like they're okay?"

"But why? Usually people are all healed up when they get here. And why are they here anyway? They should have been at the Sanctuary!"

"Right now, that doesn't matter, we just have to save them!"

_What was that?_

"What's the point? They'll just end up back at the Sanctuary anyway."

"We do not know how they arrived here in the first place, or why their wounds remained. It is not safe to say they will be revived to the Sanctuary should they perish."

_Was someone there?_

"I'll get started."

"I'll help with the healing, too. These guys look like they've seen something awful."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to get someone to help with this. It looks like we'll need all the help we can get."

"Hey! One of them is awake! This lady looks like she's trying to move!"

Lightning felt herself being gently rolled over to her back.

"Ma'am, please try to hold on. We shall do everything we can to save you and your friends."

Lightning tried to respond, but all that came out was a small moan.

The person started to speak again, but she couldn't decipher what they were saying. It sounded urgent though.

"Ma'am!"

Everything went black again.

000

Please review

Mrfipp


	16. Goodbye!

Fipp: I've finally managed to a UBS cord that connects my PSP to my laptop. So expect something special in the weeks to come.

Beta Read by Reading Chick.

**Goodbye!**

The shadows opened up, allowing the Cloud of Darkness to rise from the black portal and return to its domain in the World of Darkness.

Another Cycle was over and finished with, and for the first time in its long existence, the Cloud of Darkness was glad, as opposed to the normal contempt. Finally, the cursed puppets could no longer flood this realm, letting the delicate balance of the War fall back into place.

However, it was regretful that it was required for that man to die in order for the rift to be sealed.

Such a shame. The fool had managed to provide it with some entertainment.

"BLAMO!"

The air around the Cloud of Darkness exploded into wild fire, and it was sent crashing to the floor.

"Hello!" Kefka appeared before the downed creature. "This is the part where I kill you!"

The Cloud of Darkness managed to move to its knees. "This is the part where you kill us?"

"Yes," the clown said flatly. "This is the part where I kill you." He began to madly giggle, before speaking in a deep tone. "You just had to go and ruin everything, huh? Do you realize just how much you mess up this sweet little gig? Huh? Do ya? Do ya?" He let loose a frustrated scream. "Why did you have to tell that idiot where the manikins were? I was so looking forward to seeing them tear apart Cosmos!"

"The manikins do not belong in this realm," the Cloud of Darkness answered, its tentacle hissing.

"Well because of you we now have to go with the plan that the royal pain in the butt came up with." He groaned. "And it sounds SOOOOO BOOOORING!" He shrugged. "And even is somehow Cosmos didn't get killed this Cycle, I wanted the pleasure of ripping apart that pretty boy brat myself. And then do it again in the next round." Kefka placed a finger to his chin. "Hmm, I wonder what exactly he did with Little Miss Terra? You know if she doesn't get her daily," another dark chuckle, "_treatment, _she just regains that annoying will of hers.

"Oh, look at me rambling, I almost completely forgot what I came here for."

He clapped his hands, and a large fiery explosion engulfed the Cloud for Darkness, leaving nothing behind but ashes.

"Be sure give my regards to Kuja, Sephiroth, Exdeath and Cloud okay! Goodbye!"

Mad cackles filled the air. "See ya real soon!"

000

Please review

Mrfipp


	17. A Strong Desire to Protect

Fipp: Sorry for the delay, there was a bit of a communication error between myself and my Beta, in the form of e-mails not being sent, despite my Sent box saying otherwise.

Anyway, Beta Read by Reading Chick, who now goes by the name "Distant Glory".

**A Strong Desire to Protect **

The Summoner stood off to the side of the hilly fields filled with flowers, looking to the horizon. The sun was high above his head, bathing the land in warm sunlight. In the distance, he could see the very top of Cosmos's tower peeking out from above the mountains.

"There you are, Braska."

The Summoner turned around to see Basch and Richard approach him. "We were beginning to worry," the knight continued.

"I'm sorry, it was not been my intention to worry you." Braska gave an apologetic smile. "I merely wished to spend some time alone."

Richard slightly titled his head. "Have more memories returned?"

Braska smiled and nodded. "I have recalled a few things, but I do not owe them to battle." The Summoner gestured down the hill. "I owe it to them."

Laughter arose from the base of the hill as Aqua, Lilisette, Prishe, Ceodore and the Dark Knight ran to and fro together. They seemed to be playing some sort of game. Tag, maybe? A simple game to pass the time in one of the few calm moments they had received.

He knew that they would have to go back to fighting eventually. Despite this, Braska hoped they would be able to take as much happiness and joy from their game with them when they did. Recently, the heavy weight of constant battle had seemed to be taking its toll on everyone; even Lilisette, who was generally one of the more optimistic and cheery members of their group, had seemed to be in a low mood. Seeing the Dancer in such a state had made him worry a great deal for her.

"The kids?" Richard leaned on his lance. "Just what did you remember by looking at them?

Braska shook his head. "It's not a clear image, only a feeling."

"And what would this feeling be?" Basch asked curiously.

"The children at play, just looking at them fills me with a strong desire to do all I can to protect them from harm."

"That's some feeling to have, Braska," Richard added. "As allies, we are meant to protect each other, but from the way you're talking, this seems like something much more personal."

"It does?" Braska turned to Richard, an eyebrow raised. He then laughed. "Yes, I suppose it can be taken like that, can't it?"

"Is something else wrong?" Basch asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem somewhat pensive," Basch remarked.

". . .I'm not entirely sure, but I think the reason I enjoy seeing the younger ones at play is because…"

"Because of what?" The Dragoon folded his arms over his chest.

". . .I believe I may have a child."

Richard took a step back, seeming to not expect Braska's revelation. "That's something I certainly didn't think to hear."

Basch nodded. "It would seem then that you have one more reason to survive this conflict."

Braska nodded and looked back to the youngest of their group, and Prishe, taking note of how the tags the Monk landed on the Dark Knight seemed much more forceful than what she was landing on the others. With these thoughts now occupying his mind, he couldn't help but wonder…

Perhaps, when this conflict has ended, I can find my way home and return to my own child. Return to my daughter, to . . .

For a split moment, he was unsure if he had remembered her name, and that had terrified him, but the name came to him, and that feeling was replaced with blissful happiness.

. . .to Yuna.

000

Please review

Mrfipp


	18. What Should be Done

Fipp: Here is the next chapter everyone. It's here that we set the stage for a future chapter that takes place in the second mini-series.

Beta Read by Distant Glory.

**What Should be Done**

General Douglass Hein walked down one of the small, cold, dark hallways of the place that he knew was of his own world: the Zeus Cannon. The mighty space station, unlike most weapons, was not stationed in a carefully selected area, but instead hung miles above the surface of his world.

It sometimes amazed Hein how all these fragments, all these bits and pieces of the various world from which warriors were derived from, fit as well as they did. This world was like a jigsaw puzzle; all of the pieces fitting together, even though it looked as though they shouldn't. There was no way of leaving the space station and going to the world below, as any exit off would simply bring him to another world's fragment, or outside the Gateway he had traveled into.

If he had any control over how these fragments fit together, he could easily end the War with the simply push of a button.

"And here I thought you had been killed by one of Cosmos' warriors," a voice echoed from down the hallway. "But it would seem, instead, that you have been spending your time in this place."

Hein looked down the hall that crossed into the one he had been walking, to see one of one of his fellow Warriors of Chaos, Maester Seymour Guado.

Hein looked away from the man, and down the way he had been walking. "I'm simply biding my time here, waiting for the proper moment to strike."

"There are many different times one can wait for." Seymour smirked as he began to approach Hein. "Which of these times do you seek?"

"War is nothing but long periods of waiting, with small intervals of erratic violence. You learn that quickly as a soldier," Hein responded. He continued down the hallway, wishing for this conversation to end.

Seymour stopped in his steps, and began to lightly laugh. "And just how many of these 'short intervals of erratic violence' do you think there will be?" Seymour asked. Hein stopped as well, and turned back to Seymour, who seemed rather amused. "You seem fairly focused on those moments, that I fear you cannot see the everlasting peace that lies beyond them."

Hein looked at Seymour intently, before turning back around and continuing. " You seem to forget, Seymour," much to Hein's annoyance, Seymour began to follow him again, "that there will be none of your everlasting peace. The battles will merely continue until all the soldiers on either side have been killed, and then they'll all be revived and brought back to the battlefield." He turned a corner. "And so far we seem to be on the losing side. We've lost Judge Gabranth, and Cosmos has gained a new soldier in that knight." He closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "I'm reluctant to say I cannot see a way out."

Seymour's footsteps silenced. "Hmmn, haven't you heard?"

Hein stopped, but didn't look at Seymour. "Heard what?"

"Recently, everything has evened out. There are now eight warriors on each side," Seymour said.

Against his better judgment, Hein turned around to face the man, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Explain yourself, Seymour," he said.

Seymour laughed. "Cosmos has lost two of her warriors in only the last hour alone; one to the Primarch, and the other to the witch."

"And who did we lose?" He clenched his leather-clad hands.

Seymour slowly shook his head in what Hein knew to be false sorrow. "Xande; he was killed by the annoying, loud-mouthed child."

"Is that so?" Hein looked to the ground, deep in thought. "Wait," He looked back to Seymour. "You said Cosmos had eight soldiers. What other casualties did she suffer?"

"None."

"None?" Hein raised an eyebrow.

"That is correct," Seymour said, waving a hand. "One of Cosmos's servants has abandoned her duties to the goddess, and left this world behind."

"Someone left this world?" Hein looked away from Seymour, and began to ponder.

"From what Enuo has told me, it would be the monster that engulfed Gabranth in unforgiving flames."

"You mean Shantotto?" Hein was well aware of what the Tarutaru was capable of; in the first few days of the war, he had seen destructive powers on par with a small nuke.

Had Gabranth known of this, it would be likely he would not have gone to kill Cosmos alone, or even at all.

Seymour looked off to the side, and out of a window that showed the deep endlessness of space. "Odd, is it not? One of Cosmos' warriors abandoning her duty; leaving the goddess at this stage in the war."

"What?" Hein was brought out of his musings by Seymour's words. His brow creased, as realization came to him. "With Shantotto gone, Cosmos has no guardian to protect her."

"Is that so?" Seymour looked back to Hein, a look of surprise on his face. He then smiled. "Yes, I suppose you are right. If someone were to make haste, they could possibly arrive before any of her remaining warriors could return."

Hein turned around and marched down the hallway.

"And where are you going?" Seymour called to him.

"To do what should be done." Hein then vanished around a corner, leaving Seymour alone.

The half-Guado grinned, gazing down the corridor. "What a truly pathetic man you are, General Hein. You search for a way to end the War, but in doing so, you only bring yourself more suffering." He closed his eyes. "While I do not believe you will succeed, and will be cut down by the warrior who, even now, makes her way to Cosmos, I do wish you the best of luck." Opening his eyes, Seymour turned around.

In a haze of shadows, the Maester vanished, his laughter lingering in the empty halls.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	19. Introductions

Fipp: In this chapter I introduce my version of Cosmos' warriors in the very first Cycle. You can expect these guys to show up a bit in future chapters. You can also expect my version of Chaos' first warriors at some point in the future.

Again, thanks to Distant Glory for being the Beta Reader

**Introductions**

"What do you think Cosmos summoned us back for?" Aqua asked, walking alongside Lilisette on the outer regions of Order's Sanctuary.

The Dancer gave a shrug. "I don't know. We don't really get called back for anything, so I can't think of why she'd summon us like this." She sighed, her head bowed and shoulders slumped. "Though it's not like we have anything better to do. We haven't been able to get much headway with Chaos's guys."

"Hmm," Aqua lightly hummed in thought, before looking ahead of her. "Hey. Look!"

"Huh?" Lilisette asked. "Where?"

"There!" Aqua pointed ahead of them, and started to run forward. "Basch!"

Lilisette looked ahead of them, and not only did she see Basch, but Braska and the Dark Knight as well.

Basch broke away from his conversation with his companions and turned to the two women. "Aqua? Lilisette?"

"Hey guys-um-girls!" the Dark Knight waved.

Braska turned to face them. "It is good to see you two again."

Aqua came to a stop in front of them, with Lilisette following shortly. "Likewise," the Keyblade wielder said. "So, I'm guessing you guys got Cosmos' summons too?"

Basch nodded in agreement. "That is correct. We were on our way to meet her just now." He turned around, facing the direction they had been traveling. "It is not often we receive summons from Cosmos," he said, concern lacing his voice. "I wonder what has caused this."

"So I'm guessing you guys have no idea why we were summoned either?" a boyish voice called. The group turned to see Ceodore, Rosa and Richard approach them. "I was hoping that at least one of you would have an idea," Ceodore continued, his group coming to a stop.

"I still say she's giving us chocobos for a job well done!" the Dark Knight happily said.

Braska chuckled. "An entertaining thought, and it would certainly make travel easier, but I fear it is unlikely."

"Then let's move on," Richard said. "Cosmos is the one who called us, so she'll be the one to tell us."

"I agree," Rosa said, nodding agreement. "The sooner we can get to Cosmos, the sooner we discover the reason behind the summons."

With that, the eight Warriors of Cosmos marched towards the center of Order's Sanctuary.

"Hey, guys?"

Well, almost . . .

"You notice anything weird going on with the Chaos dudes?" the Dark Knight asked, placing a finger to his chin, tapping metal on metal.

Aqua looked to the young man. "Weird?" she asked. "How so?"

"Well, I was fighting that guy, you know, the creepy one-"

"Aren't they all somewhat creepy?" Ceodore asked, keeping his eyes forward.

"Well, yeah, they are. But we were fighting, and but he seemed like he wasn't really, I don't know, paying attention or something."

"Hmm," Lilisette folded her arms and absent-mindedly looked up. "We ran into that Garland-guy a little bit ago. He really didn't seem happy." She gave a moment's thought. "More so than usual, that is."

"I suppose there have been unusual from the Warriors of Chaos we've encountered," Braska added. "I don't know how to explain it, but they seem to be up to something."

"I wonder what they are planning?" Basch asked aloud, moving forward to their destination.

000

It wasn't that long, only a ten-minute walk, before the group of warriors managed to arrive at Cosmos's throne; the ivory-white stone seat that sat in the middle of a massive extent of calm waters. There, they were greeted by the goddesses' guardian.

"Finally you lot managed to make it here, regardless of how late," Shantotto said, placing her hands on her hips. "We were beginning to worry that you had all died, falling to some gruesome fate."

Separating from the group, Basch walked past Shantotto, and approached Cosmos.

"Cosmos," the man said, respectfully of the deity. "We have all received your summoning, and have made haste to return to your side. What is it that you wish of us?"

Cosmos looked to the man, and then past him to the rest of her warriors. "As all of you know, we have so far been at a standstill with Chaos' forces."

"I've been meaning to bring a few things about that up," Richard asked. "It's not so much as a 'standstill', but rather something coming up and stopping the battle before either side can win."

Cosmos nodded. "That is correct, but recently, our side seems to have been gifted with an advantage."

There was a collective wave of confusion and curiosity amongst the warriors, each one beginning to ask themselves and each other on what exactly Cosmos had meant.

"What do you mean we've gained an advantage?" Braska asked, taking several steps forward. "What sort of an advantage?"

Cosmos turned to the Summoner. "Firstly; one of Chaos' warriors has been defeated in battle."

"Really?" Ceodore asked, surprised. "One of us actually beat one of them?"

"Yes, yes," Shantotto said, waving a hand in the air. "One of those Chaos losers came here and thought he could get pass my sheer unrivaled power." She gave a deceptively light smile. "But sadly, the outcome of the battle for him turned out quite sour."

"You beat someone!" The Dark Knight waved a frantically waving finger at Shantotto. "No way! But we had a bet! You're always here so you weren't even in it! Who wins the bet then?"

Everyone ignored him.

Shantotto continued, raising a hand. "We've also managed to acquire another boon, after the battle it came into our hands quite soon." The hand went back to her side. "Shortly after I took care of the meddlesome mutt in his last stand, we were blessed by the increase of our ranks, in the form of a new man."

"We have a new man?" Ceodore asked, before turning to Cosmos. "You summoned another warrior?"

Cosmos shook her head. "No, I have not summoned any new warriors since I brought you all here."

"Then, who-?"

"Where's Prishe?" Rosa looked around, failing to spot the girl anywhere around them. "I don't see her anywhere. Shouldn't she be here?"

Lilisette scratched behind her ear. "Knowing her she's just explore-um," she looked to Shantotto, who eyed her carefully, "I mean, out on patrol."

"Wait, what about that guy you said you beat?" Ceodore asked the Tarutaru. "Did he defect to our side or something?"

Shantotto let out a shrill laugh of amusement. "Sorry, but that man is no longer around. With what I had done with him, there is not a trace to be found."

"Then, who are we talking about?" Rosa asked. Whatever the Black Mage had done to the unfortunate man was best not pondered on.

"Well," Shantotto started, looking off to the side.

"Hey! I'm back!" called the voice of their resident (full-blood) Elvaan from the back.

"Ah, Prishe," Basch called, turning to greet his fellow warrior. "It is good to see you again-"

Basch stopped in mid-sentence, his attention, along with everyone else's, now drawn to the man in blue armor following her.

"Good to see you guys are all still alive and well!" Prishe waved to them. No one seemed to pay attention to her. "Something wrong?"

"Um, who is that?" Aqua asked, gesturing to the man. She turned back to Cosmos. "Is he the new warrior you spoke about?"

Cosmos nodded. "Prishe discovered him, and brought him here after engaging in battle with one of Chaos' warriors for him."

Richard folded his arms, and eyed the man with suspicion. "So where did he-"

"Hey there!" The Dark Knight rushed up to the man, who took a step back in surprise. "I'm the Dark Knight! That's not my real name, but it's too cool not to use. Who are you? Where'd you come from? How did you get here? What do you remember? Why did you-"

Prishe bashed him atop his helm, sending him to the ground.

"Shut the hell up!" Prishe turned back to the man. "You have to forgive him; he's an annoying idiot."

"Why do all elves hate me?" the Dark Knight cried, lying on his back.

"I don't hate you," Lilisette knelt next to him, giving a reassuring smile.

"I don't count you," the Dark Knight answered bluntly. "Elves are supposed to be small. Shantotto is only two feet tall, and Prishe is just twigs glued together. You on the other hand are very much bigger. A lot bigger! So very large!"

Her smile was then replaced with a look of annoyed confusion. ". . .What?"

The Dark Knight was about to reply, when a small fire exploded around his head.

Near Cosmos, Shantotto shook her head. "How many times must I tell him I'm not an elf? Is he truly that stupid, or does he just like pain being inflicted upon himself?"

"My eyebrows!"

Everyone ignored him.

"Prishe, where did you find this man?" Basch asked the girl, approaching the girl.

"Him?" Prishe turned to Basch, and pointed back to the new man with her thumb. "I was on one of my patrols-"

Shantotto coughed.

"-and I found him in the Chaos Shrine." She looked back to the man. "I don't know where he came from, and like most of us, he has no memories of his home." She scratched under her hat. "Garland was there, and for some reason, he wanted this guy, too. I managed to keep him away, though." A finger went to her chin. "And he was all glowy when I found him. Kinda weird if you ask me."

"He was glowing," Braska repeated, confused. "He was summoned by neither Cosmos, nor Chaos, and you found him out on the battlefield?" He looked to the man. "Just where did you come from, and how did you get here?" It seemed to more of an outspoken thought than an actual question.

The man shook his head, his gaze not moving from the ground. "I do not know," he said, speaking for the first time since his arrival.

"Well, regardless of where you come from," Basch held out a hand, "it is an honor to meet you, and to fight alongside you . . ." He paused, and a realization came upon him. "My apologies, but it would that we've forgotten to ask you for your name."

The man tensed, and looked at Prishe, who nodded and happily giggled.

Reassured, the man looked up at Basch, the Dark Knight, Braska, Aqua, Lilisette, Richard, Ceodore, Rosa and Shantotto: his fellow Champions of Cosmos.

"My name is . . ."

000

Please review

Mrfipp


	20. Was Any of this Right

Fipp: And now for the next chapter!

Beta Read by Distant Glory.

**Was Any of This Right?**

Shining brightly, the Wyrm God Shinryu soared across the sky, illuminating the darkness with dancing lights, marking the end of the third battle between the forces of Cosmos and Chaos.

Anyone not aware of the reason for the spectacle would describe it as a beautiful event, and would eagerly anticipate its next occurrence.

The dragon circled over Cosmos' domain, causing the normally calm waters to ripple, and grow into small waves. Off the beast's shining body, numerous points of bright lights separated and slowly descended, leaving their own shimmering trails. One by one, the lights landed in front of Cosmos' throne, calming the waves, as though their very presence was being welcomed by the cool water. The light then began to dim, and take human shapes, reverting to their original forms.

Shinryu then broke from the circle he had been flying over the Sanctuary, and began to make its way towards Chaos' domain, the Edge of Madness. Once there, he would revive the Warriors of Chaos that had been defeated during the last War, before returning to the Gateway it slept in during each Cycle. The magma that constantly roiled beneath the scorched earth would erupt from large crevices; it always did when Shinryu entered Chaos's realm.

This was the third time Cosmos had witnessed Shinryu's Purifications, the third time she had witnessed her chosen warriors revive, the third time each one had been brought back from death. While each of her ten warriors had died in the last War, Chaos had only lost four of his warriors; the most he had lost in any War thus far.

The lights vanished, revealing each of the revived warriors. Until the battles began, they would sleep blissful sleep, all memories of the previous War's hardships and struggles erased.

She instantly noticed something was wrong.

"What is this?" Cosmos asked aloud, looking over her warriors. At the end of the previous wars, the fallen ten (likely eleven, had Shantotto not left in the first war) would appear here, and sleep until the next war could start.

But something was terribly wrong this time.

There were only seven warriors here. Where had the other three gone?

She then felt him appear.

Cosmos stood from her throne and looked to the sky.

"Cid," she said.

_Cosmos,_ the deep voice said, sounding from everywhere at once. _As you have likely noticed by now, three of the warriors that you had summoned at the start of the first Cycle are no longer here. It is imperative that you summon more to replace them before we begin again._

Cosmos' eyes widened. "What?" She looked back down to her warriors briefly, before looking back to the skies. "But what has happened to my missing warriors? Shinryu did not bring them back to me." She slightly took a step forward. "Has something gone wrong?"

_It is of no concern to you what has happened to them._ The voice was much sterner than Cosmos had ever heard him.

Cosmos furrowed her brow. "I believe it is my concern," she said, trying to make her voice as strong as possible. "They are the warriors I had summoned into this world. I have every right to know where they are."

Cid did not respond to her immediately. This worried Cosmos, as she never truly had a grasp on what the man's thoughts were.

_Shinryu has informed me of the repercussions of constant Purifications,_ Cid finally said after a tense silence. _The ritual has a heavy tax on the body, so much that if performed enough, the body will simply vanish from this realm._

Cosmos gasped. "What?" She looked away from the sky. "They vanished? But where? Where have they gone?" She looked back up.

_They no longer have any use for us, so there is no need to dwell on such matters. I will allow you some time to replace the discarded warriors, but it is imperative that you hurry._

"But -" Cosmos tried to say, but Cid interrupted her.

_Until Chaos is strong enough to open a gate to the original world, these wars will continue. This means that the more losses you suffer, the more likely it is that your warriors will not make it into the next Cycle._

Cosmos turned her stare downward. "And the three who did not appear? What has happened to them?"

_That is not an important issue,_ the voice said. _They are merely tools that are needed to forge and temper Chaos' power._

"But . . ." Cosmos' voice was small, and wavering.

_I must go to Chaos. While he has not suffered losses to the extent you have, he too may lose a warrior in such a way eventually. I shall return in several hours to see who you have selected to replace those lost._

Cid's presence faded away until Cosmos could feel him no longer, presumably off to speak with Chaos and Garland, and inform them of the eventual price of Shinryu's revivals.

With Cid gone, Cosmos looked to her warriors, taking note of who was there, and more importantly, who was not. It was difficult, even now that she knew the reason behind it, to see that they were not there, and that they would never be there again.

Basch had always acted as the leader of her warriors. A serious man, he had believed deeply in protecting those who could not protect themselves. This belief that had inspired many of the others to walk down similar paths, but it was also this way of thinking that had lead to each of his deaths.

At the very end of the last war, he had died trying to defend the Dark Knight from the insanity that was Hojo. It puzzled Cosmos why Basch took the risks to save him when it was clear there was nothing that could be done. Hojo's body had already mutated to extreme extents, and anything Basch could have done would have been futile.

Rosa had been the emotional support of the warriors, the one who soothed the pain of the numerous hardships and deaths that they had faced. When Lilisette had broken down after Aqua had met her end in the second War, Rosa had comforted her past her pain and agony, despite that she herself had still been suffering from the deaths of Ceodore and Richard.

In the last conflict, Rosa had been killed by Enuo as she tried fruitlessly to revive Richard from near-death. Cosmos wondered why Rosa had made the decision to stay with the Dragoon, whose body had already began to fade away, instead of fleeing, securing her own life instead.

And finally there was Prishe, the odd one out. Unlike most of the others warriors, Prishe had no interest in the War, but would spend most of her time simply exploring the world. It was on one of these trips that she had discovered the Warrior of Light.

Cosmos looked at the Warrior, the closest to her throne, and wondered on what would happen to him without Prishe to guide him.

Prishe and the Warrior had become very close during the battles, the girl acting as a sort of mentor to the man. Their relationship was even strong enough to survive into new Cycles, as Prishe would always give him the same name that she had first given him in the first War. The Dark Knight once tried to give the Warrior one, but he refused any suggestions until Prishe had named him.

In the last Cycle, she died trying to protect him from Garland. It was clear Prishe would not win, having gravely injured in her battle against both Hein and Hojo, yet she still raced to his the Warrior's side. Cosmos had felt something, something unsettling, when Prishe's small body had been crushed beneath Garland's massive weapon, as well as the Warrior's own feeling's of horror as he witnessed her death.

Basch. Rosa. Prishe.

The memories of these three had been erased, as had all events of previous Cycles, leaving nothing that would prove that they were there to begin with. If what Cid said was true, this was the fate that would be shared by all her warriors at some point or another.

And now she had to summon more . . .

Back in World A, Cosmos had been created for the sole purpose of furthering conflict, to coax Chaos into being the weapon for Cid's nation. She had been made to please her creators, and do anything that would further their ambitions.

This had carried on to Cid, when they had been trapped inside World B. When the manikins he had originally built to act as soldiers failed, she had been the one to suggest to bringing the real things to this realm: warriors to battle each other until Chaos had grown enough in power so he could punish the people who took away Cid's life.

Before, her only aspiration in her existence was what Cid wanted, but as the Cycles went on, the battles raged, and she met and spoke with each warrior, she began to experience the first slivers of original thought, something that had nothing to do with Cid.

Now, with three warriors gone, and more to come, Cosmos now began to question what Cid wanted, and wonder if his desire for revenge was right, if these battles were right. If summoning these warriors from their homes, and stripping them of their memories was right.

Was any of this right?

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	21. Purgatory: Realm Inbetween

Fipp: And here is the second chapter of the first mini-series.

Also, I remembered that today is my twenty-first birthday. Time to rob a liquor store.

Beta Read by Distant Glory.

**Purgatory: Realm In-between**

Lightning felt a stinging numbness throughout her entire body. Forcing her eyes open, she found herself looking at a wooden ceiling.

Turning her eyes down, she found that she was on some sort of bed, a white sheet pulled up to her chest.

"W-what happened?" she asked, her voice low.

"Oh! Hey, Light! I was kinda thinking that you'd never wake up."

"Huh?" Lightning turned her head to the right to see Vaan sitting up on a bed pushed against a wall, almost tucked into a corner, with the sheets pulled up around his waist. Instead of the armor he normally wore, he was dressed in clean linen clothes and wrapped in bandages. The most noticeable one was wrapped around his head, covering one eye.

"Vaan . . ." She blinked to focus better; to make sure that it really was Vaan. "Is that you?"

"Yeah. Good to see you're awake."

Lighting pushed herself up and struggled to sit upright using the arm that didn't feel like someone had tried to rip it off. "What happened to us?" She looked down at her own body to see that she was dressed in similar clothes and bandages to what Vaan was wearing, though her right arm was in a sling, and both her eyes were good.

One of Laguna's manikins had fired a shotgun at almost pointblank range near Vaan's head. While he managed to avoid most of the buckshot, a number of fragments tore at the side of his head, and even hitting the now-covered eye. She hoped that it was undamaged, or at least still there.

Taking her good arm, she reached for her other arm and touched lightly, only to instantly pull back. Yeah, that felt like it would be hurting for a while. Looking down the bed, she was glad to see that both her legs were still usable. There was sharp pain in her side, a dull throbbing running behind her eyes, and the small of her back hurt where her one of her own doppelgangers had sliced at her. While none of this was ideal, it was something that she could live with it for now.

Rubbing her eyes, she turned back to Vaan. "Last time I saw you, I was sure you were killed." She averted her eyes. "Then again, I can't say I was in much better condition."

"Well, I guess we both got better," Vaan said, shaking his head. He looked past her. "What about you guys? Did you guys make a full recovery from death?"

"Wha -?" Lighting turned around to face the other side of her own bed, to see Tifa, Yuna, Laguna and Kain, each of whom sat in their own beds. They were each in similar states to herself and Vaan. "You guys, too?" Upon hearing her voice, broke away from whatever conversations they may have been having. What they had been talking about, Lightning hadn't paid enough attention to really catch anything.

"It's good to see you're awake, Light," Tifa greeted with a kind smile, before looking forward. Lightning followed her gaze to see a wooden door in the wall. "That man said that when all of us were awake, he'd tell us what was going on." Her hands were heavily bandaged. Lightning recalled numerous small streams of blood running between her fingers and over her palms. Even with heavily padded gloves, Lightning guessed that punching monsters made of hard and sharp crystal would still leave injuries.

"What man?" Lightning asked.

"The man who found us," Kain said. "Along with several of his allies." Lightning saw chest and shoulders covered in bandages. Did the Firaga spell those Onion Knight manikins really manage to scorch him through his chest plate?

It was odd to see the Dragoon out of his armor. Even during the times she saw him with his helmet off, Lightning never got used to seeing Kain in anything but his dragon-styled armor. She wasn't sure if it was his dark-blue eyes, or the long blonde hair, but it always seemed more right to see him as a sort of dragon, rather than an actual person.

"But I don't get it," Lightning said and shook her head. "We all died. We fought

the manikins, we lost, and we were killed." Her good hand clenched. "So can someone explain exactly how we're alive, and who this man is?"

"Ooh! Everyone's awake!" Lightning turned to the door at the sound of a new voice, to see a young girl with long violet hair, poking in through the doorway. "Okay, since it seems none of you are dead, I'm supposed to get the head honcho so he can give the rundown on what's going on." She grinned. "So, I'm going to leave you guys alone for a little bit, so stay right here until I get him." She paused momentarily. "And try not to die again, 'kay?"

"Wait!" Lightning snapped. "Just who -"

The girl's head had already vanished back behind the door, slamming it behind her.

"- are you . . ." Lightning's words died on her tongue.

Wait, had that girl had long pointed ears?

Lightning turned back to the others. "Anyone care to tell me who that was?" she asked. "One of this 'man's' allies?"

"Oh, um, her?" Laguna said. He tried to scratch the back of his head, but stopped when he winced in pain. Lightning saw that his shoulder was swollen and purple. There were also bandages tied around his neck, and his leg was in a cast. She had always thought Jecht's sword was more for crushing than cutting, and his manikins proved this. "I think she said her name was Pistachio!"

"Pista - what?" Vaan groaned. "I swear, you're doing that on purpose!"

"Her name is Prishe," Yuna said with a smile. Her skin was pale and sickly, a side-effect from being infected with a powerful poison by a small, strange manikin no one recognized. It was because of this that she was the first to fall. "She has been recently put in charge of healing us. According to her, their other healers are allowing their strength to return. It took much of their power to save us."

Lightning looked to Yuna. "Can you at least tell me who these people are?"

Yuna was about to answer, but Prishe's head popped through the door. "Okay, guys, I got a lot of stuff to do, so I gotta go." She once again grinned. "But don't worry, Basch here will explain everything! See ya!" She then left as quickly as she came.

"Basch?" Vaan asked. Lightning saw his brow furrow, and silently repeat the name.

A tall man with a beard, and a red and brown leather vest entered the room.

"So, you're this 'Basch' person Prishe spoke about?" Kain sat up as best he could, and carefully folded his arms over his chest.

"That is correct." The man, Basch, nodded. He looked over the six warriors, lingering on Vaan for a moment, before speaking again. "I apologize for not being able to meet with any of you before, but there were other matters I needed to attend to."

"Then why don't you start explaining yourself?" Lightning narrowed her eyes. "What I want to know, is who you people are, why you decided to help us, and exactly where the hell are we?"

Basch nodded towards her. "Very well, I see you have no desire to waste time with idle chatter, so I will tell you what this place is." He turned away from Lightning, and looked over the whole room. "I'm sure you are all confused about what has happened. I also know the last thing you remember was falling in battle while participating in the war between Cosmos and Chaos."

Tifa nodded. "The last thing that happened to us was us trying to stop the manikins, and seal the portal that they came from." She lowered her head. "We managed to do that, but . . ." She left the words unsaid.

Lightning leaned forward. "How do you know about Cosmos and Chaos?"

"Manikins?" Basch asked, raising an eyebrow. "I am sorry, I do not know what those are."

"The munchkins?" Both Lightning and Vaan shot glares at Laguna. "Yeah, they're like these crystal-puppet-things that the Chaos-guys summoned from the Void." The Gunner waved a hand. "They summoned a lot of them, but they're not supposed to be in the war, so anyone who's killed by them stays dead. So then we went to go and stop them, which we totally did!" He grinned, but then sheepishly looked away and scratched the back of his head, only to wince again. "It didn't go too well for us, though."

"We died," Yuna sorrowfully added, looking down at her lap. "At least, I thought we did."

"These manikins you speak of, they are not supposed to be part of the Wars, and yet you fell against them?" Basch asked, seemingly deep in thought.

"Yup, sounds about right," Vaan said, putting his arms behind his head and laying down, though he still kept his eyes on Basch.

"We've told you our part of the story," Lightning said, glaring. "Now tell us just what's going on here."

Basch looked back to Lightning. "Are you aware of the nature of the Wars? That when an entire side falls, they are revived to be forced into more battles with no memories of previous defeats?"

"Yeah, we are." Lightning's voice was bitter.

Basch closed his eyes. "In order to be revived, we have learned that a great dragon called Shinryu appears over the battlefields when the winner is decided. Shinryu purifies the lands, reviving the dead and healing the injured in order to continue fighting, and their memories are cleansed." He looked to the ground. "But a person can only take so many of these Purifications, and when they cannot take any more, they are cast into this world, no longer able to serve either god. In fact, myself, Prishe and another warrior of Cosmos were the first three to enter this realm."

"But what exactly is this realm?" Kain asked.

"We've come to call it Purgatory, though it bears a great resemblance to the world where the gods fought." Basch explained. "Currently we are in a building in the town just north of Order's Sanctuary."

"You mean the ruins of Cornelia?" Yuna asked.

"Aye."

"So when you die enough times, you end up here," Laguna thought aloud. "But what happens if you die here?"

"You reappear at either the Order's Sanctuary, if you fought for Cosmos, or the Edge of Madness, if you battled for Chaos, that are present in this realm," Basch answered.

"How do you know that?" Vaan asked, pushing himself back up.

"While most of the people here are Warriors of Cosmos, a number of Chaos's soldiers have also ended up here." Again, Basch looked at Vaan intently. "This has of course led to fighting and people dying. When a person dies, they reappear where they were originally summoned with all their injuries healed. Their memories also remain upon reviving, unlike back in the realm where the gods fought. It is these places that warriors first appear after being cast away by Shinryu. But you appeared at the Empyreal Paradox. That's where I assume you six met your ends, correct?"

"You can say that," Tifa said, rubbing her hands through the bandages that covered them. "I'm guessing since we didn't get killed by someone, but by manikins, we ended up there instead of at Sanctuary."

"So, let me get this straight," Lighting said, the tone of her voice hard. "If you die enough times you end up here, trapped, and you don't die permanently no matter what, right?"

"That is correct," Basch agreed.

"What about a way out?"

Basch frowned. "I am sorry, but we've all tried to find ways back home, but none of us have found any. As far as we know, there is no way home. We don't even know what will become of us should the gods finish their wars."

Lightning groaned and fell back onto her pillow. She spat out her next sentence. "Worst self-sacrifice ever."

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	22. Defeat: Rosa

Fipp: For this chapter, we start with the second mini-arc for the series.

This is also the last chapter that will be edited by Distant Glory, who has resigned as my Beta Reader in order to deal with things in her life.

So thank you, Distant Glory, for all the work you've done for this fanfic. It has been greatly appreciated.

**Defeat: Rosa**

Massive pink and white blocks sailed smoothly through the air, creating a light rumbling noise as the area began to reconfigure itself again. As suddenly as it started, it came to a stop.

Rosa sighed, and rubbed her eyes, frustrated with the constant changes in the terrain she had come to know as Orphan's Cradle. Every time she was able to go down one path, the room changed, forcing her to alter her movements.

"Rosa!" called out a voice from behind.

The woman turned around as saw a figure in dragon-like armor run towards her.

"Ka-!" she started, but instantly closed her mouth. Why did she do that sometimes when addressing Richard? It happened with Ceodore sometimes as well, when she started to call him "Cec-", but she could never finish these words, and would correct herself by calling him by his proper name. She called out to him again. "Richard!" she called out as the Dragoon ran up to her, a surprised smile on her face. "Thank goodness, that you're safe."

Richard nodded. "I was attacked by that Seymour fellow, but he retreated before I could cut him down. What of you? Did you meet into an less-than-pleasant company?"

Rosa shook her head. "I haven't seen anyone since we were separated. I've just been wandering the Gateway, hoping to run into either you, or Ceodore." She looked to the ground, her smile vanishing. "I haven't seen him though."

"Let's hope that he's alright," Richard said, beginning to walk along the edge of the block they were standing on. "Who knows who else might be hiding in this Gateway."

"Richard," Rosa asked, looking over the man. "Are you hurt?"

"Hm?" Richard turned back to Rosa. "Hurt?"

Rosa nodded. "I noticed that you are limping. Did your battle with Seymour cause you this?"

The Dragoon reached down with one of his hand and placed it on the leg in question, bending it slightly at the knee.

"How long as it been since you fought him?" Rosa asked, concern in her voice.

"A couple of hours-" Richard began.

"A couple of hours?" Rosa asked, shocked. "But didn't you have any potions, or something to ease your wounds?"

Richard shook his head. "I didn't have many when we were separated, and I used the few I had against Seymour." He gave a dry chuckle. "Not even a single Moogle to by from."

The room began to shift again, the blocks suddenly shooting out into whatever abyss they had come from.

Rosa sighed. "It's a good thing you found me then, if an injury is left untreated for very long, it could get worse." She took a step forward, and raised a hand. "Please, let me keep care of you, then we can continue on from here, and look for Ceodore."

Richard moved onto the injured leg, before moving back to the good one. "That sounds likes a good idea." He looked out, observing the area, as the blocks started to slow to a sudden stop. They were now greeted with a clear view of the center of the room. "But I suggest you pace your-" He suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

"Richard?" Rosa raised an eyebrow.

"Get ready, Rosa!" Richard suddenly drew his lance.

"Richard!" She looked to where he had been facing. "What is-?" She gasped loudly upon seeing what the Dragoon had seen.

Standing near the center of the massive platform, near the large raised platform, she saw the familiar white and purple robes that heinous man, Galenth Dysley.

What worried her the most, was not Dysley, but the crumpled figure in blue armor near his feet.

"Ceodore!" she cried out. As fast as she could, she quickly took out her bow and armed with one of the stronger arrows in her arsenal.

Carefully, she took aim, pointing right at the man's head, and began to pour some of her magic into the arrow, adding to the damage it would do upon impact.

Dysley raised a hand, a soft white glow growing in it. She recognized it as a spell that he would launch at his foes, causing massive damage. From the distance it was from Ceodore, it would be unlikely he would survive the impact.

Rosa released the arrow, which shot forward, leaving behind a thin trail of light as it sailed through the air.

To her dismay, the arrow didn't pierce his head as intended. Instead he only turned around, facing their direction, and a shield appeared before him, protecting him from the blast.

She then saw Richard leap down the level they stood on and land on the ground. Appearing as nothing more than a dark blurry streak, he dashed towards Dysley, or rather, Ceodore.

Rosa jump down from the level she had been on, and down two more until she landed on the ground, just as Richard made his retreat from Dysley, Ceodore tucked under his free hand.

"Is he alright, Richard?" Grabbed another arrow and placed it on her bow, again taking aim at the Primarch, who only seemed slightly amused.

Richard looked down to Ceodore, and gave him one shake. "He's unconscious, Rosa. Other than that, I don't see anything that would put his life in immediate danger." He looked up to the woman. "Nonetheless, I think we should retreat."

"I agree," Rosa nodded, keeping her eyes on Dysley, who only stared back. She tensed slightly. "Now!"

With that, both Rosa and Richard ran away from Dysley, heading down the flight of stairs.

Unfortunately for them, Dysley appeared at the bottom in a haze of grey smoke.

"Leaving so soon?" said the older man, taunting the two as they came to a stop.

"Step aside, now!" Richard raised his lance and held it defensively in front of himself and Rosa.

"I cannot simply allow you to leave this place." Dysley raised a hand and gestured to the area they were in. "It has been decided by the gods for us warriors to do battle until one has fallen. Why would I simply let you go? It should not take me long to do away with you three."

"I find it difficult to believe that you'll be able to defeat us." Richard glared at the man. "Because all I see is a frail old man standing before us."

Dysley laughed. "You do not even try to hide your ignorance of your enemy!" He slammed the end of his scepter into the ground. "If you truly think you can defeat this 'frail old man', then please, show me how you intend to do so." The Primarch gave a smug grin.

Richard raised his lance, preparing to strike. "Gladly!"

"Richard, no!" Rosa said, releasing her grip on the arrow to grab onto Richard's lance, to prevent him from leaping forward. "You're still injured from your last battle. You're in no condition to continue fighting."

"But Rosa -" Richard began. Rosa noticed that the arm he was using to hold up Ceodore was starting to shake. Richard was a strong man, so holding up Ceodore like that should have no problem for him. This, coupled with his injured leg, did not sit well with her.

"No." Rosa shook her head. "Please, take Ceodore away from here. Prishe is a very capable White Mage, and Basch always has a number of potions on him. Either one of them can help you both."

Richard glanced back to Dysley, but continued to speak to Rosa. "And what about you?"

Rosa turned away from the Dragoon and stared directly at Dysley. "I will fend him off and regroup with you later."

Richard was silent, not responding to her.

"Richard!" Rosa called, snapping him out of whatever thoughts he may have been having.

The glare she shot him left no room for argument. She glanced down at Ceodore, seeing the injuries he had sustained; a deep cut on the side of his head, several dark bruises on his arms, and large scorch marks on the back of his armor and cape.

While Richard was right that there was nothing that put him in immediate danger, the sight of Ceodore's injuries filled her with unease.

"…fine," Richard said. He put away his lance and turned around. "But please, try to stay alive. I'm reluctant to let a friend fight battle against such a powerful opponent by themselves, so do not make me regret leaving you alone with him." He was silent for several seconds. "And Rosa, be careful." Richard turned towards the exit.

Rosa looked back up to him. "I will." She paused. "And Richard?"

Richard looked back at Rosa. "Yes?"

Rosa looked at him, or to be more precise, at who he was holding.

"Please, keep Ceodore safe. Make sure no harm comes to him."

The Dragoon nodded before he leapt away, leaving Rosa alone with Dysley.

When the Dragoon had vanished from sight, Dysley spoke. "Ah, so you have chosen to stay, and fight," he said, staring straight at the White Mage.

Rosa stared back, resetting her weapon, training the arrow right at him. "I will give them enough time to retreat before I follow."

Dysley narrowed his eyes. "So, you have chosen to be the sacrificial sheep then?"

Rosa pulled the arrow further back. "I am not sacrificing my life here."

"Your nativity is pitiful." Dysley frowned. "All that you have now is solace that I have chosen to let those two go. Unfortunately for you I have run out of generosity." He grinned. "I am unable to decide if you are driven by assurance, or foolishness."

"You wouldn't understand what drives me."

Another chuckle. "I suppose not. Then again, it is unimportant what you believe is your reason to continue. So long as Chaos and Cosmos wage war, you will be forced into battle until your body shatters, and your spirit breaks."

"I have no intention of letting these battles go on. When we defeat Chaos, we'll be able to restore peace to this world, and return to our homes. And what about you? What do you intend to gain if Chaos wins? What are you fighting for?"

"Myself? Such an odd question. I see no reason to give a answer to someone who will meet the end of their use soon."

"People aren't things to use," Rosa shot back.

Dysley chuckled. "But what does one do with tools?" He spread his arms, the draping sleeves seem to enhancing his presence. "Now, woman, are you prepared for the end?"

Rosa said nothing, and braced herself for the battle.

000

Rosa screamed as she was thrown to the ground, charred from the Ultima spell she had been blasted with. Her body was marked with scars and burns, some fresh and red from recent blasts. Others scars were only recently healed with numerous Curaja spells, leaving pale white skin. There were tears in her clothing and cape, and the various beads and jewelry she wore had been crushed. Her hair, normally kept clean and soft, was frizzled and scorched.

She raised her head and reached forward, trying to grasp the bow and arrow that rested just out of reach. If she could only grab her weapon, then she could still fight.

Her hopes of grasping the weapon were crushed when Dysley's foot came down on it, snapping it in half.

Dysley gave a sinister smile as he looked down at the injured woman. "As expected. You Warriors of Cosmos pathetically crumble under the strength of those who are superior. You barely even put up a challenge as I crushed you into the dirt."

Rosa's held one of her palms open, concentrating what little magical energy she had left. The result was a weak glow, the start of a measly Cure spell; the only spell she had enough strength to cast.

Dysley took notice of this. "A vain attempt at salvation." He raised his hand and a dark red energy crackled around it. Giving a nonchalant wave, the energy flew from his palm and struck at Rosa.

Rosa screamed in agony as her body convulsed violently, the weak glow of her spell vanishing.

"You should feel honored," Dysley said over Rosa's pained screams. "You shall be the first casualty for Cosmos, bringing her one step closer to defeat. One step closer to a true end." Lazily waving his hand once more, another wave of energy fell upon Rosa's body, once again throwing her into violent spasms and pained cries.

The pain didn't last as long as it did the first time, and soon she found herself feeling nothing. The scars and burns no longer gave were intense sharps stabs of pain, her throat and lungs no longer felt as though they were on fire. Her body went limp, arms and legs now too heavy to move.

She was dying. Even without her medical knowledge, it was obvious.

Her vision began to blur as she felt light behind to leave her eyes. She struggled to turn her head towards the direction that Richard had fled with Ceodore.

_Ceodore… Richard… I'm sorry that I can't meet up with you again… Being with you two, always felt right, as though I've been with you my entire life. I wish I could have remembered why I felt that…_

_Please stay safe… I'm sorry I've failed you… I pray for your safety…_

After that, she knew less than nothing, and everything simply ceased.

000

Please be well,

Mrfipp


	23. No Hero

Fipp: Well, this week has been absolutely horrid. We got a freak snowstorm, which ruined the Halloween feeling I had going, and we ended up losing power on Saturday afternoon, and have been like that since. Sure, we have a generator, but we couldn't find a long enough extension cord, and lost most the food in the refrigerator.

Too damned cold…

**No Hero**

When he was first came here, he wasn't too sure as to why he was summoned by Chaos. From what he had seen from Cosmos' warriors, he seemed to liken more to them than to the people that were on Chaos' side.

But as he regained his memories, he began to realize that while he didn't really fit in with the rest of Chaos' soldiers, Cloud certainly didn't meet the qualifications to be a Warrior of Cosmos.

From what he could tell, the Warriors of Cosmos were heroes in their own worlds. Heroes that had done great and honorable things to save their homes. Heroes that could protect what they held dear.

Cloud couldn't protect anything.

Back home, he couldn't save his home from burning to the ground, his friends from dying when they were so close to him. He couldn't even save himself.

The same thing happened here. Why should it be any different?

He had first come to the War in the Sixth Cycle, and had managed to survived each War since. In those battles, he had actually managed to make friends: Seifer, Fang and Elfé.

But that didn't matter anymore. They were all gone now because Cloud couldn't do anything to save them.

In the last war, the last one the three of them appeared in, Cloud had failed to protect each of them. They had each died enough times to not survive Purification.

Seifer had gone off searching for a Cosmos Warrior that he knew from his own world. He had wanted to fight him so badly, that he seemed obsessed with it. He managed to find him, and was defeated.

Fang had been tricked and manipulated by Enuo, who cut her down when she was no longer of any use. He had managed to find her just before she faded away, but her mind was broken from too many false memories that he doubted she knew he was there.

Elfé had always died in her Cycles. She became sick and would dwindle in strength until there was nothing left. But in the last one, she had wanted to avenge Fang, and sought to get revenge on Enuo, but she was already too weakened and was defeated.

Cloud had managed to show up and kill the magus, but it was already too late for Elfé.

If Cloud had argued better, Seifer wouldn't have gone searching for a fight to the death against a person who had constantly bested him back on their own world.

If Cloud had paid better attention, he would have seen what Enuo was planning, and could have saved Fang from her memories overrunning her.

If Cloud had been quicker, he could have rescued Elfé, or stopped her from fighting Enuo. The Cycle was almost over, so it was possible she could have made it this time.

Earlier in the last War, Elfé told him that her reason to fight was to defend those close to her. Cloud had tried to adopt a similar goal, but he had failed at each step.

Things only got worse in this Cycle when he saw Tifa amongst Cosmos' ranks.

Tifa, the person he wanted to protect more than anything, was the very last person he had wanted to see in this world.

So he went to Chaos to try and slay the god himself. Killing either god would forever end the war. Cloud himself would vanished with the god, but at least Tifa would be safe. No one had ever challenged the god, so it was possible he could win.

And that's how Cloud found himself in the current situation now; heavily bleeding and dying at Chaos' feet, while the god didn't even bother get up from his chair to deliver a single, soul crushing blast.

As he faded away, Cloud prayed to Cosmos. A pray to save Tifa. A pray to get her as far from the battles as she could. A pray to protect her from the Manikins.

Of course, even if Cosmos could hear him, even if she wanted to grant his prayer, it wouldn't work.

He'd done nothing to deserve this mercy. It would simply be another punishment to someone who couldn't defend anyone from anything.

The fates only offered help to heroes in their time of need, and Cloud was no hero.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	24. Purgatory: Those Who Are Lost

Fipp: Now for the next chapter.

**Purgatory: Those Who Are Lost**

Basch walked across the balcony of the utmost upper floor of the castle, and gazed to the once-shining ivory tower in the distance. With no gods in this world, the places they resided in were empty of the energy forces that accumulated around them. Order's Sanctuary was dried, its water gone, and dark, the lights that shone from it darkened. While on the other side of the world, the Edge of Madness was cold, the fires long extinguished and the lava having hardened to rock.

"Deep again in thought again?" a deep voice asked from begin.

Basch turned around. "Ah, Richard. I haven't seen you for a while."

The Dragoon approached the knight. "I've been traveling for a while, not much else to do in this world." He took the place next to Basch and looked to the distance, towards the tower. "I've heard we've gotten some newcomers. Six of them from what I've been told by the others."

"I imagine Prishe has told you," Basch asked.

"Yes. The moment we met at the gates she babbled on about them." He chuckled. "I'm surprised that one of them is a Dragoon like me."

Basch nodded. "Aye. The places from which are we called from are more alike than we know," Basch responded thoughtfully.

Richard turned to Basch. "She also told me that you know one of them."

Basch sighed, and lowered his gaze. "Aye. I do." He leaned forward, placing his hands on the railing of the balcony.

"The blonde boy, correct?" Richard questioned. "Why have you not told him you're from the same world?"

Basch looked back to the tower. "Vaan seems to have no memory of Ivalice, save some of airships." He chuckled. "Not surprising. It was actually his dream to gain one." He turned back to Richard. "Because he has so little memories, and to have been thrust into this strange world, I feel it best to allow him time to adjust before I help him with his memories."

"But memories do not return to us in this world," Richard said. "With no Shinryu to take our memories, what we came here with are the only things we will remember."

Basch looked away. "I know that. It seems I am only having wishful thoughts."

"Must be nice, seeing another familiar face," Richard commented.

Basch looked to the ground. "It is nice, but at the same time, it pains me that he had to be drawn into this conflict."

000

Dressed in the crisp white linens that had been given to them until they were well enough, Kain moved along the halls of the castle.

Recovery had been long, but eventually the six of them had been deemed well enough to move along the castle, though not yet allowed to move outside.

Stopping, he looked outside a window.

"If this realm is inhabited by those who have lost too many battles, I wonder how many people are here? How many battles have been?" he spoke aloud to the empty hall. He wondered if all of Cosmos' past warriors called this place home.

"Too many people. Too many wars," said a soft voice down the hall.

Kain's blood froze in his veins.

He knew he'd regret it, but he slowly turned his head to face the owner of that voice.

"Rosa…" he rasped.

"Hello, Kain," the White Mage greeted with a kind smile, approaching the Dragoon.

Kain bowed his head. "So, you've been summoned here as well."

Rosa nodded. "Yes. Actually, I was one of the first to end up in this realm. One of the first warriors to be called by Cosmos."

The Dragoon, keeping his head down, sat down on a nearby stone bench. Rosa soon joined him and sat down.

"Just how long have you been here?" Kain asked, not looking up from the ground, not wanting to face her.

Rosa shook her head. "I'm not real sure. Time doesn't matter here, so no one has bothered to keep track of such a thing."

"…"

Rosa broke the silence. "…I was one of the people who found you and your friends. When I saw you, injured like you, I felt so frightened, that I had finally found a dear friend, only to lose them so soon."

Kain looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Rosa…"

"Yes, Kain?"

He turned his eyes away. "Please don't waste such concern on me."

"Kain?" Rosa reached out to touch his shoulder, but Kain simply stood and took several steps away.

"I've done nothing to earn anything but scorn and hatred from anyone."

Rosa stood from her seat. "What are you talking about?"

Kain did not respond.

"Kain, please…" Rosa pleaded.

"…I've done terrible things, Rosa," he said, not facing her. "In the smallest hopes of having a chance of victory against Chaos, I attacked my brothers in arms, striking each one down, in order to hide them away when it seemed the battle was lost." His fist clenched. "Including Cecil."

"Cecil, was chosen as well?" Rosa said quietly, the revelation of Cecil's inclusion sinking into her.

"Yes. He was also the first I struck."

Rosa looked to the ground. "Kain…"

The man took several steps away from her. "I will not expect forgiveness for my sins, I had already decided that when I am well enough, I will exile myself from this castle, as I have no right to be amongst people who are as kind as you." He started to walk away.

"Kain!" Rosa ran several steps after Kain. "Please, wait!"

Against his better judgment, he stopped, and listened.

"I know you are not a terrible person Kain," Rosa spoke, her voice kind and reassuring. "And while I do not understand such actions, I know you care for your friends, and would not have done such things had you not felt it the only choice. So please, stay with us."

Kain was silent for several moments. "Rosa, Cecil is truly a blessed man to have someone as forgiving as you by his side." He started to walk away.

"Kain…" Rosa looked to the ground, her hope of keeping Kain with her quickly fading away.

"But," He stopped, causing her to look up. "It is nice to know that I will always have a place to call home." He then continued on his path.

Rosa smiled.

000

Tifa smiled as she kneeled down next to the garden, taking in the wonderful smells and sights of the numerous flowers that were abundant in the courtyard.

"Nice place, huh?"

The woman stood up and turned to the right to see two other women walk towards her. One was dressed in blue, and the other in red.

"Oh, hi!" Tifa greeted, stepping towards the newcomers. "My name's Tifa."

"Nice to meet you Tifa," the blue-hair one placed a hand on her chest. "I'm Aqua, and this is Lilisette," she said, gesturing to the young woman next to her.

"Hi! Nice to meet you," Lilisette said, one hand on her hip.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Tifa responded.

"You're one of the new guys, right?" Lilisette asked, eyebrow raised.

Tifa nodded. "Yeah. That's me. Just one of the new girls." She looked to the flowers. "This is a lovely garden. Whoever planted it must have put a lot of care into it."

Aqua looked to the flowers as well. "That would be Aerith." She kneeled down and cupped one of the plants gently in her hand. "She's put a lot of work into it. Though, I don't know where she is at the moment."

"Aerith?" Tifa asked, letting the name linger on her lips. Something about that name…

"I think she said she'd be traveling for a bit," Lilisette said, scratching her chin. "Though, there really isn't much to do in this place anyway." Lilisette frowned and slightly slumped forward. "It gets kind of boring actually, and since time doesn't move here, you don't know just slow everything is. Sure, we get attacked by a Chaos warrior from time to time, but for the most part, it's just really, really dull."

Tifa looked away, and to the flowers. "How do you guys keep yourself occupied?"

"We just do," Aqua said, standing up to face Tifa. "We can't let the fact that we may spend eternity here get to us."

Lilisette nodded. "All we can do is look forward to the day when everything is set right."

"You sure seem positive we'll go home," Tifa said, her voice lowering.

"I am. But while I'm eager to go home," Lilisette's expression fell, "I'll be kind of sad when we do."

Tifa raised an eyebrow, and looked to the Dancer. "Why?"

"Because when that happens, I'll have to say goodbye to Aqua, and all the other friends I've made here."

"I'm not so concerned about that," Aqua said, reached into her pocket, and withdrew a star-shaped trinket. "Sure, one day we'll have to say goodbye to each other, but even when that happens, I won't be totally sad." She looked from the trinket, and to Tifa. "The people I've met and have come to regard as friends, no matter the distance that separates us, we'll always have some sort of connection to each other."

Smiling softly, Tifa looked to the sky. Even though she didn't know how long she'd be here, she found herself looking forward to the days to come.

000

"No way!"

"Totally!"

"That is so awesome!"

"I know right!"

"What were we talking about again?" the Dark Knight tapped his helmet in confusion.

"You know, I totally forgot," Laguna said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway, what were you saying about that lady?" the Dark Knight asked, leaning towards the Gunner.

"Huh? The lady? Ooh!" Laguna snapped his fingers. "You mean the scary one? Why do you want to know about her?"

"She sounds familiar, and I want to know if I met her." He waved his hand lazily. "Okay, I mean sure I have all my memories, but it never hurts to be sure."

Laguna placed a hand to his chin. "Well, she was tall, white hair, floated around a lot, kept referring to herself as 'we' for some reason. Had tentacles, they were scary too." He shuddered at the memory of them snapping at him.

"Was she also naked?" the Dark Knight asked.

"W-What?" Laguna stammered. "Well, um yeah, she was _kinda, _well not clothed, but I didn't look there! I mean, it's not like wasn't too bad to look at, it's just that I'mma gentleman, and we don't look at that sort of-AGH!" He fell to one knee and grabbed his leg. "Leg cramp!" he whimpered.

"Did she have a white cape?" He was either ignoring Laguna's leg cramp, or was oblivious to it.

"No," that came out as a small yelp. "Red and black."

"Oh, then we're thinking of totally different people," he shrugged. "The lady I was thinking of had a white cape." He shrugged. "They probably have never met before in their lives." He shook his head. "You also said she talked about darkness a lot. The chick I'm thinking of talked about light a lot. No way are the same person."

"Yeah, must be. Ow! My leg hurts!"

"Want me to chop it off?" The Dark Knight held out his sword.

"What good will cutting my leg off do?" Laguna whimpered.

"Well, your leg won't hurt anymore!" the Dark Knight replied in a cheerful voice. "And I get to cut something! Win-win!"

"Not for me it's not…"

000

"Nice to see you again, Yuna."

The Summoner stopped in her tracks and spun around to where the voice had come from.

"Sir Auron!" Yuna gasped in surprise, seeing her former Guardian leaning against the castle's wall.

"Yuna," the man nodded, eyes focused on the Summoner.

"You were brought here as well?" She rushed over to the man, stopping a few feet from him.

"I should say the same to you." He pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against. "Actually, I had said that too you before."

"You have?" she hesitantly asked.

Auron nodded. "Last time we met was in my last Cycle. You were new and had no memories of anything from our world. I was surprised that you did not recognize me."

Yuna looked to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be. No one remembers anything when they come here. But tell me, how was Jecht doing?"

Yuna sighed. "I'm sorry Sir Auron, but…"

She then began to explain her story.

"So, just like with Spira." Auron gave his head a shake, looking to the ground. "Jecht's sacrifice has led him to being an enemy, and now the boy is involved."

Yuna wrung her hands together, not looking towards Auron. "I'm confident that he can save him. I know he will."

"I know." Auron then began to walk away.

"Sir Auron?"

"I have some matters to attend too Yuna," Auron called back to Yuna. "I'll be back soon."

"What sort of matters?" Yuna asked.

"I have something important to discus with a friend of mine."

"A friend?" She titled her head. "What sort of friend?'

Auron did not answer, and simply turned around the corner.

Yuna was left behind, wishing to know who Auron was going to speak with.

000

Vaan briskly walked away from the castle, and to the outside walls. He was glad to be far away from the area that had been designated as the hospital wing. That wasn't a place he really felt too comfortable staying in for too long.

"You shouldn't be this far away from the castle."

Vaan froze in his steps, before he slowly turned around. "Um, hey there, uh…"

"Celes." The woman folded her arms, giving Vaan a cold glare. She did not appear to be amused.

"Yeah, I just don't really like staying in one place for too long." Vaan nervously scratched the back of his head.

Celes groaned in annoyance. "Let's just get you back before you tear your stitches out."

The Sky Pirate hung his head in defeat, and followed her back to the castle.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to wander off when your wounds are all healed," Celes said. "Until then, you must relax and not agitate your injuries. Don't be irresponsible."

"I can be responsible! I felt like I was with Onion!" Vaan thought for a moment and placed his hands behind his head. "I wonder how he's doing now." He slowed in his walking. "I wonder how everyone's doing. I mean, Bartz, and Zidane, and Firion, and Terra, and-"

"Terra?" Celes spun around. "Did you say 'Terra'?"

Taking a step back, Vaan nodded. "Uh, yeah. I know Terra. Why?"

Celes looked Vaan intently in the eyes. "Just tell me is she's okay or not."

Vaan flinched. "Oh, don't worry, she's okay."

"What?"

"Yeah. She was being tortured by that clown-"

"Kefka," Celes growled, looking to the ground.

"Yeah, him!" Vaan nodded. "Anyway, she was being tortured by that clown, so I helped her and got away from there."

Celes glanced back to Vaan. "What happened to her then?"

"Well, I told her to wait somewhere until the fighting was over. I was going to go get her just before we fought Chaos but…" He lowered his arms and looked to the ground. "I guess I couldn't keep that promise huh?"

Neither one said anything for several moments.

"Thank you," Celes said quietly

"Huh?" Vaan looked toward her.

"Terra, she's a friend from my world. Back on our world, she was under Kefka's control, but she managed to get free. In the Wars, I found her again, back under his control. I tried to save her, but I failed in doing so. The price of my failure was my life." She sighed. "Since then I've prayed for her safety, and for someone to save her." She looked to Vaan. "Thank you, for saving my friend."

Vaan grinned. "No problem, I'm just happy to help."

"But, I wonder what became of her after that…" Celes' thoughts trailed off.

"I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure one of my friends may have found her." Vaan chuckled. "By now, she's probably a Cosmos Warrior."

"You think so?"

Vaan rubbed his upper lip. "I can't say for certain, but I've got a pretty good feeling about it."

000

One leg crossed over the other, Lighting sat on one of the higher castle walls, and looked over the ruined city, leaning against the wall to her right.

"Hey! Dead lady! Shouldn't you be in bed?" a voice said. "Out of all of you guys, you were beat the worst."

Lightning looked to her side and to the pointy-eared girl from before, Prishe.

She opted to ignore her and turned back to the city.

"Wow, aren't you polite." Prishe jumped onto the wall and sat down next to her, legs crossed.

"Just what do you want?" Lightning asked, already annoyed.

"Little rude for the average Cosmos solider, aren't you?" Prishe deadpanned.

"Aren't you a little short to be a solider in general?" Lightning glanced towards the Elvaan.

Prishe pointed a finger at her. "You may have seven inches on me, but I can still kick your ass!"

Lighting groaned in frustration. "Is there a reason you're talking to me."

"Right to the point, huh?" Prishe mumbled. "No, there really isn't a reason. I just like meeting new people, and you were the first person I met up with."

"Is that all?" Lightning glared at the Elvaan.

Prishe flashed a grin. "Yup."

Lightning looked away. "Sorry, but I'm not much into socializing with people."

"I know. I can tell," Prishe replied.

Lightning said nothing.

Prishe responded with her own nothing.

Silence existed for almost a minute before Prishe spoke again.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Does it matter what I answer?"

"When you were with Cosmos, did you meet a guy in blue armor? Horned helmet?"

Lightning turned to Prishe. "Yeah, what about him?"

Prishe's face broke out into a smile. "Great! Tell me what's going on with him! He's a friend of mine when I was fighting. I want to know what he's been doing since I last saw him."

Lighting scoffed and turned away. "Why would you care what happens to that coward?"

Prishe furrowed her eyebrows. "Coward? What the hell are you talking about?"

"That guy just gave-up and resigned to just dying," Lightning spoke with a bitter tone. "He even helped in the conspiracy to take us all out."

Prishe remained silent.

"Hard to believe you'd call someone like that a 'friend'."

Prishe bit her lip, and glared hard at Lightning, her tone much heavier than before. "You're lucky you're already hurt, otherwise I'd kick your ass into next Watersday."

Lightning turned to Prishe and glared back.

She didn't back down though.

"I'm not going to pretend I understand what he was trying to do," Prishe said, "but I've taught him to always do what he thought he was right." Prishe jumped off her seat. "But, if he really did something stupid, I would have knocked some sense into his head." She then began to storm away.

Before she made it too far, she stopped.

"Hey, did we serve together is a past Cycle?" Prishe asked back to Lightning.

Lighting looked over her shoulder. "From what I heard, you were one of the first people to arrive here. I don't have many memories but my first name and something about roses."

"No memories means you're new." Prishe sighed.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's nothing, you just look familiar." Prishe shook her head. "Forget I said anything."

She then walked away, leaving Lighting to stew away in her thoughts.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	25. No Escape from Fate

Fipp: Now for the next chapter.

And for those of you who don't know, I've been making Cinematic Replays of the Official Quests which are canon to the Dissidia story line. If you wish to view the first one, here is the link: . com/watch?v =pqsTWxm sWWY

There are twenty Quests in all, though I only have ten up.

There will also be come conflicting details in this story because of these, but I'll be sticking with the stories that I came up when I first writing this story.

**No Escape from Fate**

From his throne, chin resting on two of his folded hands, Chaos opened his eyes and looked before him, to the nine unconscious warriors that lay before him. Around there bodies were wisps of darkness, which soon faded away.

"So, these are the people you've chosen as your warriors?" To his right, stood Garland, the man who had orchestrated this. He called the conflicts that were to follow, "The War of the Gods".

"That is correct," Chaos rumbled, blood-red eyes only facing the warriors, several of which began to stir from their sleep. When they woke, they would they be confused, having no memories to draw from. "These nine chosen warriors shall be where it starts."

000

After each of his "comrades" had awaken, Garland had felt it best to explain to each of the new warriors where they were, and why they had been summoned to this world, and who they would serve, and for what purpose. He had felt it somewhat appropriate to take them to Chaos Shrine for this, as it was the place where he met his end so long ago.

He could still recall _him_ dealing the final blow.

"Do you plan on telling us what this place is?" asked Lady Lilith, a hand resting on her hip, and a dissatisfied look on her face. "Or do you intend to keep us waiting all day?" Behind her, her wings moved restlessly.

Garland spoke, no longer wishing to prolong this anymore than necessary.

"Hear me, chosen Warriors of Chaos." His voice boomed throughout the entire room, from his where he stood near the throne. "You have each been granted the honor of fighting for Lord Chaos, the God of Discord."

"And why would we want to serve this Chaos?" asked General Douglas Hein, leaning against and a wall, his arms folded over his chest.

"I agree," Judge Magister Gabranth added, his helm distorting his voice into an metallic echo. "I have no intention of playing the hand of a lofty god who does not even address his own troops."

Leaning his weapon against the wall, Garland sat down on the throne that sat atop the upward sloping path. "We have been each called here to do battle for Chaos, against the Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos."

"And does her not attack Cosmos himself? Why call us to fight for him?" Maester Seymour Guado asked.

"Chaos and Cosmos are both of equal power. They are incapable of destroying each other. They have battled for countless eons and have been at a constant stalemate," Garland lied. It would not do them any good if they learned of the War's true purpose. "In order to decide a true end to their eternal conflict, they have each summoned warriors to due battle for them."

"So, you expect us to do battle for him? Without even knowing naught but our own names? How amusingly cruel," Enuo deeply laughed.

"Very well," Maenad's voice was monotone and empty. "If that is our order, to defeat Cosmos' soldiers, then I shall comply."

Primarch Galenth Dysley deeply chuckled. "We are now but pawns in game of these god?" He gave a cruel smile. "What sort of game of chess will this be?"

"You don't even bother to question him?" Xande amusingly asked, scratching his chin. "How foolish that is! Thinking like that will only get you killed. I myself refuse to partake in any of these pointless battles."

"You might not find these battles so pointless," Garland continued. "When we were called to this world to battle, the cost of it was our memories. If you wish to have you memories back, then you must battle. The more you fight, the more you remember."

"Hmm, while at first I was appalled with the idea of these battles, this mention of memories has peaked my interest." Professor Hojo narrowed his eyes. "This could turn into an interesting experiment of sorts."

"Very well," Lady Lilith said. "If it means my memories shall return, I too will partake in these battles." Wrapping her wings around her, she vanished in black smoke.

"I will do what I need," Maenad spoke, before vanishing in a light mist.

"You best hope I gain something other than my memories from this." The air distorted, leaving an empty space where Xande had been.

"Off too the battlefield we go." Small glowing lights accompanied Seymour's own exit.

"And what are Chaos' orders?" Hein asked, pushing himself off the wall, and turning to Garland. "While I am unhappy about the circumstance, seems I have no choice in the matter. So I might as well play along."

"Chaos has decided to let you decide the best path to victory on your own," Garland answered.

"Lofty indeed," Gabranth scoffed. Unlike the others, he chose to leave the room through the door, and was soon followed by Hein.

"How interesting this has all become…" Hojo grinned, exiting through the door as well, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Very well, I shall seek out these fodder that call themselves our enemies and lay them to waste." Blackness engulfed Enuo, leaving no trace of him.

"How amusing it shall be to see what Cosmos' warriors have to make of this situation they find themselves in." The air wavered and flickered, and Dysley had gone as well.

Now alone, Garland leaned forward and rested his chin on folded hands, closed his eyes, and pondered.

"So, for me it begins again, yet for Chaos, it is all the start…" Beneath his helm, he slightly opened his eyes. "It would appear for me, there is no escape from fate."

000

Please review,


	26. Did Not Expect

Fipp: I was going to update last night, but did for two reasons: 1. Decided to post this on Thanksgiving, and 2. I was distracted by the ponies.

**Did Not Expect**

"How about we make a bet?" Vaan asked.

"No thanks," Lightning instantly responded.

"What? C'mon! What about you Laguna?"

"Yeah, sorry Vaan, but I'm gonna hafta pass on that." Laguna waved a hand.

"You guys are no fun."

"We're not here to play games," Lightning said, reloading her weapon. "We're just here for target practice." She flicked her wrist, shifting her gunblade from blade to gun.

She then pointed her arm straight out and pulled the trigger several times, shooting several rounds into the practice dummy that they had set up a small distance away.

The dummy itself was a badly-designed, straw and wood copy of Chaos.

"It would just be a waste of your gil anyway." Lightning lowered her weapon and closely observed the dummy, impressed with herself that most of her shots hand hands in the torso area. "I'd beat you both anyway."

"See Vaan, Lightning knows-Wait? What?" Laguna turned to Lightning. "I'm sorry, but from what I just heard, but it sounds like you think you can beat me."

Lighting glanced to the Gunner. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, I might be mishearing things though."

"No, you got it right. If it came to who had the better aim, I'd win."

"Now Lightning," Laguna waved a finger as though he was scolding her. "I know you're pretty confident with that thing, but I've been using firearms a lot longer than you. So it's only make sense that I'd have the much better aim."

"If you say so." She really didn't seem to care.

"And I'll show ya!" He kneeled down and looked over his arsenal, which had been scattered all over the ground, and pulled out the bazooka. "Here we go!"

"Whoa! Laguna!" Vaan grabbed the weapon and pulled it away from the man. "If you shoot that we won't have a practice dummy anymore!"

"Ha! So you admit I have the better aim!" Laguna laughed and pointed at Vaan.

"No," Vaan said bluntly, "it's just if you hit the dummy with that thing, we won't have a dummy anymore!"

"And bazookas aren't something to use when you want to prove your aim," Lightning added, looking over her weapon.

"Okay, how about this?" Laguna held up the sniper rifle.

"What? That's cheating if you use that! Those things are made for distance!" Vaan argued.

"I thought you'd want a handicap. I mean, your gun really isn't made for distance."

"We're not talking about that!" Vaan tapped his rifle against his shoulder.

"What are you three doing?" The three gunners turned to see Yuna approaching them.

"Oh, yeah Yuna," Vaan waved. "We're just trying to figure out whose better with guns. I think it's me."

"In your dreams!"

"I just don't care."

Yuna tilted her head before looking at Laguna's weapon, spread across the ground, and then to the dummy.

"Do you mind if I try, please?" Yuna asked sweetly, hands folded in front of her.

This caught the three of by surprise. Why would innocent little Yuna have any interest in firearms?

"Now now Yuna," Laguna said, approaching her. "Are you sure about this? I mean guns, when in the hands of an untrained professional such as yourself, can be pretty dangerous."

"Except for you?" Vaan quipped.

"Yeah, except for me." Laguna thought over what Vaan had just said. "Wait…"

"Here." Lightning handed Yuna her weapon. "Just point at the target, and pull the trigger."

"Right!" Yuna nodded enthusiastically, taking the gunblade into her hands, and running to the designated firing zone.

"H-Hey!" Laguna worryingly spoke, running up to Yuna. "You sure about this? I mean, they can be pretty dangerous."

"Just let her try Laguna." Vaan put his hands behind his head. "She can't be any worse than you."

"I know, but you now how I worry. I mean, I just hope she doesn't do too bad, because-"

Yuna fired the gun ten times, each shot hitting the dummy.

Ten perfect head shots was what she had scored.

Lightning, Vaan and Laguna looked at Yuna with pure bewilderment.

Yuna smiled, and held the gunblade in front of her. "Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention, but back home, I actually took up shooting as a sort of a hobby. I'm kind of awesome at it."

"Wow," Laguna scratched the back of his head, and laughed. "I did not expect this. At the very best, I thought you'd be karaoke."

"I think you mean 'mediocre'," Lightning deadpanned.

Vaan groaned, frustrated with Laguna. "I sweat he does that on purpose sometimes." He then looked to the dummy and noted that if Yuna had wished it, she could have fired enough bullets to take its head off.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	27. For What's Best

Fipp: Now for the next chapter.

**For What's Best**

Dragging his sword along the halls of the Chaos Shrine, creating the grinding noises of metal against stone, Jecht made his way to the finale round of the Cycle.

Stopping, he stabbed his sword into the ground and turned around. "What do you want, Golbez?" he called to the empty halls.

The Man in Black appeared in a flash of lightning. "I'm impressed Jecht," Golbez said, his voice echoing beneath his helm. "I never thought of you as someone who was aware of their surroundings."

Jecht grinned. "Guess I'm just full of surprises, huh?" His expression dropped into a more serious one. "So, why are you here?"

Golbez turned away. "I am off to face my brother. I wish to see if he has the strength to defeat Chaos." He turned back to Jecht. "I wager you are off to face your son for the last time?"

"Yeah, someone's got to see that kid off." Jecht picked up his sword and began to walk away. He only made it a few steps before he stopped.

Not turning around, he addressed Golbez.

"Hey, the Emperor told me I was a Warrior of Cosmos in the last War."

"…Have any memories returned of your days as a Champion of Harmony?" Golbez carefully spoke. 

Jecht shook his head. "Nah, I don't remember a damned thing. I'm just curios of how exactly I ended up here. Kinda of hopin' you'd know what happened to me." He grabbed his shoulder and began to rotate it. "If I was killed, I want to settle the score with the guy who beat me before."

Before he spoke, Golbez prepared himself for what he knew what would come. "I am sorry Jecht, but you were not bested in battle."

Jecht turned around. "Then, what happened?"

"In order to save your son from the clutches of death," the armored man explained, "you gave the light given to you by Cosmos to him."

Jecht's blood went cold. "W-What?" he stuttered. "What happened to him? What about his own light?"

"As a warrior summoned by Chaos, he was never granted any of Cosmos' radiance."

Golbez's words did not sink into Jecht for several moments. "What?" Jecht snapped when they did. "There's no way my kid worked with you guys!"

"It is the truth Jecht," Golbez did not break eye contact. "He was summoned to fight you."

"What… But how…" Jecht was at a loss for words. How could his kid get drafted to fight for these guys? No way could a kid like that be…

"He himself fell defending one of his enemies."

"He saved one of his enemies?" That was good to hear; the people who were his enemies then, were his friends now.

"Yes, but before I tell you more, I must ask you what you know of the Manikins."

Jecht shrugged. "I don't know anything except they look like us. I never really bothered to call them out. Why get someone else to do your job for you?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

Golbez took a deep breath before he began to explain. "During the last conflict, Exdeath had opened a rift between our dimension and theirs, letting an endless supply pour into this realm. Because they were not meant to be part of the War, anyone slain by them would meet a death from which there can be no return."

"So, get knocked off by a Manikin and it's permanent game over, huh?" Jecht asked.

Golbez nodded. "That is correct. It had seem as though Cosmos would suffer a final loss."

He didn't want to ask, but Jecht knew he had too. "Was anyone killed by them?"

Regretfully, Golbez nodded to this too. "Yes. During the final hours of the last conflict, six of Cosmos' warriors had gone to the rift from which they came, and they had sealed it, stopping the flow. Unfortunately, were gravely injured in the process, and were not shown mercy by the remaining Manikins. They did not survive."

Jecht didn't know what to say.

"Their sacrifices are what gave me hope for these battle to end." Golbez took several steps towards Jecht. "The names of your fallen brother in arms were Lighting, Kain, Tifa, Vaan, Laguna," he paused, "and Yuna."

Jecht's blood was now ice.

"W-What?" Jecht had to lean against a pillar because he felt as though his legs would give away under him.

"The Emperor had tried to do away with the Summoner, to prevent her from awakening memories in your son. He took a blast from a spell for her, leading to you giving your light to him."

Jecht covered his face with his unarmored hand in disbelief. "No, that can't be. There's not way little Yuna could have been involved in all this…"

"I am sorry Jecht, but that is the truth," Golbez apologized, lowered his head. "One the warriors that had been lost, Kain, was a dear friend to Cecil."

The room filled with a heavy silence as Jecht absorbed the information.

"You said that," Jecht's voice was weak. "You said that they couldn't come back, if they were…" he couldn't say it, "by Manikins. What happened to them? Are they really…?"

Golbez was silent for several moments before he answered, but for Jecht it felt like hours. "While I cannot say what happened to them after their ends, I do have some theories."

Jecht pushed himself off the pillar and glared at Golbez. "Like what?" he loudly asked.

Golbez looked back to Jecht. "The first is that they have met a true end, not even returning to their own worlds." Jecht's grip on his sword tightened. "The second is that they were freed, and were allowed to return home." The grip lessened slightly. "The final and third one is that they have been banished to a sort of purgatory, waiting for the Wars to end so that they could return home."

Jecht looked down to the ground for several moments, before he turned away from Golbez. "You better be right on that second or third point, buddy," Jecht growled, "otherwise I'm gonna make you wish you'd never be wrong again." He started to walk away.

"Will you inform your son of his loved one?" Golbez called to him.

The Blitzer paused in his stepped. "Nah." Jecht shook his head, his tone of voice lighter than only a moment before. "He's got too much on his mind right now. If I tell him about Yuna, it'll just cause him trouble. It's for what's best." He chuckled. "Plus, he's gonna see her again when this is all over anyway." He continue on his way.

Golbez gave a deep laugh. "I admire your optimism, Jecht." He turned around, and looked through the large hole in the ceiling, and to the vortex in the sky. "I hope that it will be rewarded in the end."

He threw his cape over himself, and vanished.

000

Please be well,

Mrfipp


	28. Purgatory: Encounters

Fipp: Meant to update yesterday, but got distracted. Swore I would not let that happen again!

Also, there's a reference to the FFXII manga in here.

**Purgatory: Encounters**

Kain gazed across the lunar surface, trying to not think about how long he had been here.

It was just under two weeks since they had fallen fighting the manikins. Two weeks since they had arrived in this world, on the verge of death, only to be rescued by fellow warriors who had been lost.

Two weeks since he had exiled himself from his comrades.

Basch had been right; This world was identical to the other, so there was no place that was unfamiliar to him.

Kain picked up his lance, and prepared to start his journey again, when he leaped into the air, just as the ground beneath him exploded.

Landing on the ground, he turned to face his attacker.

"I am not at all surprised to see someone like you here," Kain said, adjusting into a fighting stance.

The creature that floated not too far away, blocking the views of the Crystal Palace and Lunar Whale, glared at Kain with hate-filled eyes.

"If I seem to recall," it spoke, its voice filled with malice. "You are one of those primitive animals you ruined my plans for your extermination."

"Zemus," Kain growled, glaring back at the Lunarian. "I wonder just how long you've been in this realm. How long has it been since you were slain by a 'primitive animal' such as myself."

"You dare mock me?" Zemus hissed. "It is my regret that I cannot give you animals a true death in this realm, but that does not mean I cannot make you suffer several lifetimes worth of pain before I give you the sweet mercy of death." He then floated higher into the air. "Despite being blessed by Cosmos, you are tainted by darkness. You have no hopes of even standing against me."

"Are you done talking yet?" Kain flatly said. "If you wish to fight me, then fight me. Do not waste my time with your words."

Zemus' eyes widened in rage. "How eagerly you wish for death!" he roared.

He then flew down towards Kain, who quickly struck back.

000

Tifa stepped along the floating boulders.

In the two weeks since she had recovered from her wounds, she had taken to meeting all of the other warriors who had been summoned by Cosmos. She was very much pleased to encounter so many people, each one different and unique in their own way. But to her misfortune, most of them were scattered across the world, pressing her to navigate the globe to meet them.

Sadly though, despite wanting to meet her, Tifa never had the chance to meet with this Aerith person that many of the warriors spoke highly of. She always seemed to be a day late when it came to her.

Of course, her travels had also brought her some trouble with Chaos Warriors who were lingering.

Today was no different.

"Now what do we have here?"

Tifa looked to one of the higher platforms to see a man in a white lab coat.

"A Chaos Warrior?" Tifa asked, cracking her knuckles.

"I've heard much about you and your comrades," the man spoke in a spine-chilling voice. "The death that brought you here was not a conventional one. In fact, you were killed by odd crystal puppets, correct?" He cackled. "How interesting. You will come with me. Now."

Tifa dug a foot into the ground. "Mind telling a girl your name before you order her around."

He adjusted his glasses. "Did you hear me, girl? You are to come with me now. I do not wish to force you, as it may cause unneeded damage to you."

Tifa suddenly launched herself from the lower platform and threw her foot out, aiming to send it through the man's skull.

But instead of his head, her foot came in contact with something else.

The man's arms had suddenly exploded into a massive _thing _of grotesque flesh, and he had used it to block her kick.

Tifa could feel the disgusting, disfigured limb through her boot. It was not at all pleasant.

She then kicked off of him, landed back on the lower platform, and raised her fists.

The man sighed. "So, we are doing this the hard way?" His arm changed back into its original form. "Such a disappointment. I'll try not to damage the test subject as best as I can."

"Test subject?" Tifa asked.

The man laughed. "You are my new test subject. My name is Professor Hojo, and I am a scientist."

000

"Where am I again?" Laguna scratched his head. He was supposed to meet the Dark Knight somewhere for something…

Wait, what was he supposed to meet him for again?

Anyway, he was going to meet the Dark Knight for something when he somehow ended up in that weird clock tower place.

"Maybe I should have taken a left at that last Gateway," Laguna said aloud, hand under his chin in an attempt to look thoughtful.

That was when the wall exploded and he was sent flying to the ground.

"Owowowowow!" he whined, crawling back up. "You did that? I mean-AGH!" The Gunner jumped back. "W-Who are y-you?"

Before him, stood a massively tall red man.

"YOU!" the man roared.

"Me?" Laguna squeaked. "Uh, hey dude, I don't know who you are, but don't you think-"

"So, you don't remember me?" the man's voice boomed.

Laguna blinked. "Am I supposed too?"

The giant's face turned into a scowl. "It is a shame you do not remember me, Sorceress Adel, nor how you humiliated me. The fact that such a bumbling fool like you managed to best me is even more of an insult!"

"Hey, whatever I did, I'm really sorry. I mean, did we meet in a previous Cycle or something? 'Cause I'm sure we can talk our problems out-Wait. Did you say 'Sorceress'? You're a _girl_?"

Red energy gathered in Adel's hands. "Die Loire!" She swung her hands, sending the energy raining down on Laguna, forcing him to take cover behind one of the turning gears.

"Oh boy," Laguna said, covering his head with his hands. "What did you do to deserve this Laguna?"

Groaning, Laguna jammed afresh magazine into his machine gun, and charged into battle.

000

Yuna often wondered what had happened to them, to Tidus and Sir Jecht.

She knew that she could do nothing for them, but she couldn't help but worry about them.

Was Sir Jecht safe as a prisoner of Chaos? Had Tidus managed to be happy, and make friends as a Warrior of Cosmos?

It was painful that despite all her questions, she had no way for them to be answered.

"_Why hello there, dear Yuna."_

Yuna's blood froze.

Looking over to the massive sword, she saw the last person she wanted to ever meet again appear.

She glared at the man. "Seymour."

The Unsent laughed. "It is good to see you again, my dear. It has certainly been a long time since we last met."

"Yes. The last time we met I recall, was inside Sin. I preformed a Sending, and that was the last we met." Her glare hardened. "My life has been pretty good since then."

"Such words wound me," Seymour didn't even try to mock a pained tone. "But no, the last time we met was on the battlefield, under the control of Cosmos and Chaos. You had defeated me, sending me here. I believe in fact, that particular War had been your very first Cycle."

"We met in the other world?" Yuna asked.

Seymour nodded. "That is correct."

"Then how many times must we defeat you, before you stay down?"

"You certainly seem to have gained a temper, my dear."

Yuna brought out her weapon.

Seymour sighed. "You wish to rush into battle? Very well. I will do my very best to free you from this eternal suffering."

000

Arms behind his head, Vaan walked across the bridge of the massive airship.

During his time in this world, Vaan had taken to exploring the Gateways that littered the world, and he was pleased to discover that there were many more places to look around then before. He had managed to discovered dozens of fragments from numerous worlds.

Such places he had discovered were a desert with all these weird swords, a mining town covered in snow, the inside of a giant sea monster, a giant gray castle in a frozen wasteland, and a ballroom inside a flying building.

That that was only in the first couple of days! He couldn't even really think of how many other places there were here!

"I had expected you too arrive here."

"Huh?" Vaan stopped in his tracks and looked to the center of the airship's platform. Standing there was a man dressed in ornate robes and armor. "Um, who are you?

The man chuckled. "Of course, you have no memories of me. I apologize for that, so allow me to introduce myself." He raised an arm straight out, and clenched his fist." I am Vayne Carudas Solidor."

"Okay…" Was that name supposed to mean anything?

Vayne continued. "Back in our home world of Ivalice, we had met several times. The first was when you tried to attack me, only to be stopped by my hound. The second, you ran me through with the blade of said hound."

Vaan raised an eyebrow. "I did that?"

"Yes. And the final time we met, was when I was slain in combat by the you and your allies."

"Yeah sorry about that. I guess."

Vayne chuckled again. "And now that you have arrived in this world, after being dragged here by the wretched gods, I am now allowed to give you what is owed."

"And what do you owe me?" Vaan crouched. He knew where this was heading.

Vayne gave a devious smile, and floated into the air. "Simple, what is given to those who oppose me: Death!"

000

According to the others, there was no way out of this world, but she refused to believe that. There had to be someway out of this realm, and back home. Even if there wasn't, Lightning refused to simply sit around and do nothing for eternity.

As soon as she was well, she had left in search of the way that may have or may not have existed. She felt regret for leaving so suddenly, for not informing anyone of her departure, but she didn't want them involved in this. They had already suffered too much by getting caught up in her decision to fight the manikins.

"So you have returned, my errant l'Cie."

Lightning stopped walking, and looked to one of the massive arcs, to see an elderly man in white and gold robes.

She chose to ignore him, and continued on her path.

The man then suddenly appeared before her, blocking her way.

"Just who are you?" she asked, already agitated.

The man gave a dark chuckle. "It would seem that Maker has been grateful in delivering you to this realm. Tell me, what sort of carnage and death did you cause for the sake of your master, Cosmos?"

Lightning ground her teeth. "I don't know who you are, but I can already tell that I'm going to get really tired of the crap your gonna spew."

His grinned deepened. "My, such a harsh response. You've always been a violent one, haven't you? I can only imagine the sorts of death and destruction you've wrought like the good little tool you are."

"Shut up!" Lightning yelled, anger inexplicably flowing through her. She then pulled out her weapon and pointed it at the man. "Move out of my way or I'll make you move!"

The man raised his scepter into the air. "Poor child, nothing but a slave to the gods."

"I'm no one's slaves!" Lightning suddenly leaped at the man and swung her blade, but a shield appeared around him, blocking her strike. The rebounding force that was sent back at her was enough to send her flying, but she managed to land on her feet near the podium that sat in the middle of the area.

She glared at the man. "Just who are you?"

Slowly, the man spread his arms. "My name is Barthandelus, I am here to continue off the work we have left unfinished. I will ensure Ragnarok's coming so we may be all born anew!"

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	29. Happier Days

Fipp: Nothing much to say here…

Oh? Have I mentioned the collages of Dissidia characters I've been making? If I haven't, go look for my DA profile.

So, yeah…

**Happier Days**

"You might like this place. Not much, but it's certainly a safe place to keep you."

Elfé did not respond.

"Geez, I know you're in a coma, but you could be a little more responsive," Fang mumbled to herself, knowing that the woman on her back couldn't respond anyway.

Fang looked around the town, trying to find a safe place to hide away Elfé. Much like the end of every Cycle she had been in (at least according to Cloud) Elfé had become sick with an unknown illness, losing all her strength until she had lost all consciousness, unable to wake until the start of the next Cycle.

Apparently, being in a coma was enough to require Purification.

Fang looked to one of the houses. "Yeah, that looks like a good place to keep ya." Readjusting the woman on her back, Fang walked into the house, and found a soft bed to place Elfé on.

"There, you should be okay until we win," Fang said, pulling the covers over Elfé. She really didn't like the way Elfé looked; her skin had taken a sickly pale color, was slick with cold sweat, and her breathing had become very shallow.

In the corner of the room, a small little robot beeped several times before shutting down, several small sparks flying from it.

Sighing, Fang patted Elfé's on the head. "There, now just stay here and don't get into any trouble until the Purification, okay?" She frowned. "Just be sure to survive this one okay, I'm not sure how many more of those you can go through."

With that, Fang left the house, and met someone on the steps that she didn't recognize.

One of Cosmos' Warriors if she had to guess.

She was about to pull out her lance when the girl happily waved to her.

"Hello!"

"Eh?" Fang loosened her grip on her weapon. "Just who are you?" she said, eyeing the girl.

"Oh, me? I'm Vanille," the girl smiled. "What about you?"

"…I'm Fang."

"Fang? That's a funny name," she giggled.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm rather proud of that name!" she boasted, walking to and bopping Vanille on the head.

"Ow!" Vanille grabbed her head. "Why'd you do that?"

Fang folder her arms over her chest and gave a cocky grin. "You made fun of my name. What's fair is fair."

"Yeah, well I didn't hit you!" Vanille pointed an accusing finger and Fang.

"Still hurt though."

Vanille frowned, before she turned around and took several steps away. "Anyway, it's kind of nice that I met someone from Cosmos' side," she asked, clasping her hands behind her back. "I have seen anyone in a while except Chaos' guys."

Fang looked away, feeling slightly awkward. "Well love, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm actually one of Chaos' guys."

"Really?" Vanille turned around and gave Fang a questioning look. "You don't look like a Chaos Warrior. Normally, they're all big and scary with teeth and sharp pointy armor."

"I got this!" She held out her lance. "It's pointy!"

"But I don't see any teeth or armor!"

"Remember what I said my name is?"

Vanille giggled again. "Okay, so that's two out of three." She titled her head to the side. "But you still don't look like a Chaos Warrior. There's just something about you that doesn't look evil."

Fang looked away. "I can be evil when I want." She then looked back to Vanille. "So, what brings you all the way out here? Pretty far away from Cosmos' place."

Vanille looked around the town. "Actually, I just wandered here by accident. But this place is somehow familiar to me. I think maybe I grew-up here or something. My memory is still fuzzy, so I can't be too sure."

Fang looked around the rundown, crystal dust-covered town. Did this girl really grow-up in a place like this? She wanted to call this place a dump, but she decided against it.

"What about you?" Vanille suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Fang turned back to the redhead.

"Why are you here?"

Fang looked back to the house she had come out of. "Just, keeping something safe." Shaking her head, Fang walked by Vanille and away from the house. "You better get going before someone else from Chaos' side come here and decides to finish you off."

"You're not going to 'finish me off'?"

Fang slowly shook her head. "Nah, I'm not in the mood."

"Okay. Goodbye!" Vanille waved. "I hope I meet you again!" She then ran off.

"Yeah, whatever!" Fang nonchalantly waved back, Vanille soon vanishing from her sight.

For some odd reason, she felt that she didn't need to worry about Elfé's safety when one of the enemies was so close to where she had been placed.

She also found herself wishing for the happier days she could not remember.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	30. A Lot to Teach You

Fipp: Well, Final Fantasy XIII-2 is now out, and I've learned some interesting things for which I am glad for. Because of what I've learned, it'll make writing a couple of future chapters much easier than before.

**A Lot to Teach You**

The Warrior grunted and clutched at his side.

"Are you alright?" Rosa said, walking up to him from the side, concerned with the Warrior's action.

"I am alright, there is no need for you concern," he replied, trying to shake off his injury.

Rosa shook her head. "Nonsense." She then raised a hand and held it over the man's side. A soft white glow appeared in her palm, and slowly the pain began to fade away until it was entirely gone. "There, all better."

"I thank you," the Warrior said, looking to the ground. "But, mustn't you rejoin your group? I am sorry that I've kept you from them."

Rosa smiled. "Please, do not apologize. You were hurt, and I had decided to help you because it was the right thing too do."

The Warrior stared at her.

"One must never hesitate to help a friend in need."

000

Lilisette took a deep breath of the crisp air.

"It'd be nice if everyday was like this!" she smiled, arms raised.

"Like what?" the Warrior asked, approaching from behind.

"A nice day like this!" She spun around to face him.

"I agree," the Warrior looked to the landscape. "It does appear to be a pleasant day."

"Yeah, shame we can't enjoy it because we have to fight Chaos' guys soon or later." She sighed and placed a hand on her hip.

"But, aren't we meant to battle Chaos?" the Warrior asked. "Isn't that the reason we're here?"

Lilisette stared blankly at him. "Is fighting really all you can think about?" She rubbed her temple. "I think you need to think of a something more than fighting. We were not called here to fight, but to put an end to the fighting."

"And end to the fighting?"

Lilisette smiled. "Yup. I want a future in which everyone lives in peace."

000

"Are you alright Braska?" the Warrior asked the Summoner.

"I am fine," Braska replied, dusting off his robes. "How about you?"

"I am too well. But, you do realize that was a foolish thing to do, correct?"

Braska looked away. "Yes, I am fully aware. Had I been successful, two of Chaos' solider would have been defeated."

"Yes, but at the cost of your own life."

"Then it would seem that fortunate that I failed, correct?" Braska laughed.

The Warrior stared at the man. "But why?"

Braska looked to the area where the battle had taken place. "Like everyone else, I want the battles to end. I am willing to do whatever it takes to see that goal achieved. Even if it means that I myself cannot see it."

000

"How is she?" the Warrior asked, concern in his voice.

"She'll be alright," Aqua replied, looking back. "Rosa is keeping good care of Lilisette, so she should be up in no time." She breathed. "I don't know what she was thinking, but she almost scared me to death with that little stunt of hers."

"You, seem to have become close with her."

Aqua cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, I am. Why?"

"It's just that we'll all return to our worlds when this is over. Why bother to become close to anyone here, if we are to simply part ways when this is over?"

With a light smiled, Aqua withdrew the small charm that she carried with her, and held it in her palm. "It's true that we'll eventually leave, never to see each other again, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't cherish the people here. Even if we're worlds apart, the connections we've made will always remain, keeping us together."

000

Richard planted his spear into the ground.

"Still interested in going on?" he asked, looking ahead of him.

The Warrior stood, his body weary from the spar with the Dragoon.

"I am still able," the Warrior replied, readjusting the grip on his blade.

Richard chuckled. "I like that. Even though it's clear you really don't have any chance in beating me, you still persist and refuse to give in." He grabbed his weapon and pulled it out of the ground. "That's a respectable quality. I hope you manage to hang on to that."

000

"C'mon! Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, talk to me!" the Dark Knight persisted after the Warrior.

The Warrior sighed to himself. "Don't you have others you'd rather speak with?"

The Dark Knight seemed to think to himself. "Well, I already know those guys, but I don't know you too well. Every time I try to speak to you, Prishe punches me. I don't know why she does that."

The Warrior refrained from mentioning the ear incident.

"But yeah, I don't know you, and I want to know you. Just without Prishe around because she hits me." He rubbed his chin. "So let's get start knowing each other!"

The Warrior stared at him. "Straight to the point, I see."

"Yep! I'm more straight to the point than an arrow!" He shook his head. "No reason to beat around bushes and stuff. If you have something to say, you might as well say it before anything gets in the way."

000

Ceodore rubbed his temples.

"This was getting annoying," he said, walking away from the Dark Knight, who rubbed the dent in his helmet.

"What was all that about?" the Warrior asked, approaching the squire.

"He was about to go wonder off into Chaos' territory by himself." Ceodore seemed rather annoyed.

The Warrior raised an eyebrow. "Why would he do something like that?"

Ceodore shrugged and shook his head. "Why does he do any of the things he does?"

The Warrior looked to the Dark Knight, who seemed rather disheartened, before looking back to Ceodore. "Was it really necessary to hit him though? Would it not have been easier to simply talk to him."

Ceodore shook his head. "Sometimes, you have to be a little forceful if you want someone to listen to what you have to say."

000

"Is something troubling you, my friend?"

The Warrior turned around to see Basch approach him.

"It is nothing." The Warrior then looked away.

Basch stopped several feet away and looked to the Warrior. "Prishe had told me that you have been rather sullen lately. Care to explain? I would like to know if I can help in any way."

The Warrior was rather reluctant to explain. "I have taken Prishe's words to hearts, the ones regarding my memories, but I cannot help but feel empty without them." He turned to Basch. "I have been here for a long period of time, but I have yet to recall anything, while all of you have managed to remember something from your lives."

Basch hummed in thought.

The Warrior continued. "I am beginning to feel lost, unable to make a path for my own in this world. I have only let myself be carried by the whims of my companions, yet I myself have yet to do anything for myself." He sighed. "I'm beginning to wonder why I am here exactly. Prishe has told me that neither god summoned me, so I am curios who brought me here, and why."

"That seems to heavy weight you carry." Basch folded his arms.

The Warrior turned away. "I feel as though I am unable to be of any help to anyone like this."

"Do not worry about helping others for now," Basch said. "If this bothers you this much, you should find answers you want."

The Warrior looked back to Basch. "But what about all of you?"

"You have nothing to fret. I will continue my duty to ensure everyone's safety."

"You've mentioned that duty several times."

Basch nodded his head. "Aye. I have sworn an oath to not only Cosmos, but to all of you as well, that I will protect everyone. This is an oath I intend to keep until my dying breath."

000

"Sit down dammit!" Prishe pushed the Warrior down.

"What was that for?" the Warrior grunted after he had fallen to the ground.

The girl ignored him, sat down on the grass, and laid down with her arms underneath her head and closed her eyes.

"You need to learn how to relax more," Prishe answered. "So we're gonna rest here for an hour or so before we start up on patrol again."

The Warrior looked to their surroundings. "I am sure Doctor Shantotto said nothing about patrol duty going as far as Crescent Lake."

One of Prishe's eyes peeked from under its lid to look to the man. "Really? Huh, must have missed what she was saying then."

"But what if we're attacked by a Warrior of Chaos?"

Groaning, Prishe sat up and placed her hands on her knees. "If we get attack by a Chaos creep, we'll just kick their ass. Simple as that." She grinned and pumped her fist forward. "If anyone gets in your way of taking a nap, or going to lunch, or something, just take them out with no questions asked! Anything it takes to get to that goal!"

"…What?" the Warrior said, confused by what Prishe was saying. "I am not sleepy, nor hungry."

Prishe let loose another groan and fell back.

She smiled. "Geez, we still got a lot to teach you, huh?"

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	31. Purgatory: Battles

Fipp: Next part of the Purgatory stories.

**Purgatory: Battles**

Kain was pushed back, his feet digging into the ground, throwing a large dust cloud into the air until he had dragged to a stop.

"Is that all you have?" the Dragoon asked, standing back up, staring his opponent down. "I would have imagined that for someone who had caused the amount of destruction you have back on our world, you would be better than this."

"You taunt me?" Zemus asked, lowering himself to the peak of one of the cliffs. "Do not feign this arrogance with me. If I am able to control a man's thoughts from the moon, I have no trouble seeing how tired you truly are. You have pushed your body too far, while I myself am still able."

"What's your point?" Kain grunted.

"This pitiful confidence you display sickens me to my core." Zemus' eyes lit up. "I will now show you the absolute reaches my hatred for your race!"

Before Kain's eyes, Zemus' body began to morph and change. Kain could feel the air around him began to grow heavy and cold.

Zemus' body then ceased its transformation. Now floating atop the peak was a massive, swirling mass of blue energy.

"Now meet your end!" Zemus roared.

The air around Kain suddenly violently exploded.

000

Tifa grunted as her foot impacted another one of the disgusting creatures that Hojo kept summoning out to fight her, causing it to explode.

"Will you fight me already!" Tifa yelled to one of the upper platforms.

Hojo readjusted his glasses. "Yes, it seems that my Samples have been unable to subdue you entirely." If anything he seemed bored. "It seems I now have to take matters into my own hands if I want this matter to be resolved."

"Really?" Tifa wiped sweat from her brow. "Besides those gross arms, it doesn't really seems like you can do much. Makes me wonder why you were chosen to fight in the first place."

Hojo gave a disturbing grin. "What a fool you are. You seems to not have any memories of how much I've modified my body."

Tifa's eyes widened. "Wait! Are you saying we've met before? Tell me who you are?"

Hojo ignored her. His body then rapidly began to shift, soon turning into an unrecognizable, monstrous mass of horrid flesh and teeth.

The shifting suddenly stopped, and what Tifa was faced with was some sort of floating monster.

"It is time to collect," the thing spoke in Hojo's voice.

The long tendril that grew from the back of its head suddenly flew at Tifa quicker than she could react.

000

Laguna tumbled to the lower levels of the castle.

"Aw man!" he groaned, pushing himself up.

"You're still not dead Loire!" Adel jumped from the lower level, shaking the entire room. "How much longer will you run around like a mouse before you let me kill you?"

Laguna pulled out his machine gun and trained it on the sorceress. "Okay, I don't know what I did to you, but from what I've seen of you, you seem kinda mean, and I think you may have had it coming! Wait, that didn't come out right! Let me rephrase that! I mean-!"

"Silence!" Adel roared. "It is now time for you to meet your end! And should you be summoned to this world I again, I will seek you out to deliver more death!"

There was a flash of light, and a large pair and spiked metal wings appeared on her back.

"Suffer the agonizing demise you deserve!" A bright ball of light appeared in her hand and grew in both size and intensity of light.

It was then thrown at Laguna.

000

Yuna screamed as she crashed into the stadium.

"Tired so soon, Yuna?" Seymour mocked, approaching her.

"I will not let myself be beaten by you Seymour!" Yuna pushed herself up from the rubble, and stood to meet the Maestar's stare. "I will defeat you!"

Seymour raised an eyebrow. "By yourself? If I seem to recall, didn't you try to save your Guardian when he tried to fight me by himself?" He laughed. "Sadly, there is no one here to save you."

Yuna glared at him.

"Such a beautiful face. If it were to contort in pain and agony, and covered in your blood, there would be nothing more perfect!"

Yuna felt sick. Just how much more twisted had he become?

"Let us see if I can get that wish!" He raised his staff into the air, and began to grow a dark miasma around him.

When the darkness cleared, Seymour was now covered in dark metal armor, and a large serpent coiled around him.

"Such memories," Seymour commented, before unleashing a Flare on Yuna.

000

Vaan was tossed to the ground.

"Is that all the power you posses?" Vayne asked, casually walking towards the Sky Pirate.

"Would you shut up already!" Vaan yelled, using the Mythril Sword to stand. "And why are you attacking me anyway? I already told you I don't know you!"

"Yes, you have made it clear you have a lack of memories of Ivalice, but that does not excuse you from the crimes you committed against me." He then stopped to a stand still and raised his hand into the air. "It it now time to end this folly." His body then exploded into a flaring, flame-like energy that swept across his entire body.

When the energy died down, Vayne was now shirtless, and his torso and arms had grown muscles to inhuman proportions. Several large swords made of the same energy that had engulfed him floated around him.

He raised a hand into the air. "Your end has now arrived!" He threw his arm forward, sending the swords flying towards Vaan.

000

Lightning grunted as she landed on the central platform.

"Where is that ferocity that you had shown to me in the past?" Dysley asked, approaching Lightning.

"Stop talking like you know me!" Lightning yelled, jumping down to the floor.

Dysley gave a deep chuckle. "It is such a pity that you have no recollection of your past trials."

"You know, I'm actually glad that I don't remember anything if you're hiding away in my memories."

Dysley only glared at Lightning. "I tire of these games, child. You have failed in your mission to bring about an end to the conflict! As punishment, you shall now be made to endure an eternity of suffering!" A bright light then shone from his body, forcing Lightning to shield her eyes with her arm.

When it faded, Lightning now stood against a giant metal monster that stood grinning over her with a mouth filled with sharp teeth.

"My name is Barthandelus," the monster's voiced boomed. "I am fal'Cie. The voice of Chaos' desire to eradicate all existence! Tremble before my might!"

Lightning flicked her wrist, switching her weapon to its gun-form as massive amounts of energy gathered around the beast.

000

"Endure my rage!"

A massive explosion erupted through the starry sky, and Kain fell to the ground.

Grunting in pain, he pushed himself up. "Is that all you have?"

"You still wish to suffer?" Zemus asked. "Very well! I shall grant you your final wish!" A dark energy began to charge around the Lunarian's body.

000

Tifa screamed as she was thrown against the floating boulders, and sent tumbling to the main platform.

Hojo cackled. "Why must you make this so difficult?" The head area of his body shook. "It seems that I'll be unable to bring you back in perfect condition."

"I told you before, I'm not going anywhere with you!" Tifa called back, pushing rubble off of her.

"I still don't understand why you think you have a say in the matter."

His body then shone a bright, searing light.

000

Laguna grunted as he was thrown right at the giant gear, only to fall back down to the floor.

"Oww!" he groaned, grabbing his dropped machine gun and forced himself up.

"Have you enjoyed your suffering so far, Loire?" The ground shook with each step Adel took.

"I'm not really enjoying it," Laguna said, trying to slam another clip into his gun. It jammed of course.

"I've grown tired of beating you within an inch of your life for the time being." Adel raised her hand, and a crackled orb of red energy began to form. "So, I'll kill you now, and after you resurrect, I'll find you again when I am bored."

She threw her arm, ready to throw the orb.

000

The air exploded around Yuna as she crashed into the massive sword.

"Dear Yuna," Seymour said, floating towards her. "It is such a horrible fate that we must endure. We managed to escape from one cycle of death, only to appear in a world with the very same thing." He shook his head. "This just proves my point that life is meant for one to suffer."

Yuna pushed herself up, and stood. "You'll never understand, will you Seymour?"

"No more then you." Dark energy began to grow around him. "While you'll return very soon, I shall grant you a temporary release from this pain."

The serpent, Mortibody, began to hiss, before in lunged forward.

000

Vaan failed to find cover, and was bombarded by countless beams of energy that rain from the sky.

"Has your strength left you?" Vayne asked, lowering himself to the ground, the Sephira swords placing themselves behind him. "Certainly that ones summoned to this realm would hold more strength that what you've shown me."

Vaan stabbed his sword into the ground, and used it to stand. "I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve, so don't you worry on how strong I am."

Vayne narrowed his eyes. "Confident in your prowess? Very well, I am eager to see if you are as capable as you boast." As if it was a command, the Sephira swords began to circle around each other, and melded together into one massive glowing weapon, with streams of energy branching off the blade.

The emperor grabbed the weapon, and charged.

0000

Lightning rolled out of the way as the arc collapsed, almost crushing her under the rubble.

"Have you had enough of these games yet?" Barthandelus asked from his stationary location. "You have no options left. The only choice you have is how to die." He laughed. "Even in that I have control over!"

"Would you just shut up!" Lightning yelled. She rushed forward and jumped into the air. Coming down, she swung her weapon with the intent to cut the machine-deity down, but a shield appeared around him, forcing Lightning to bounce back and crash to the ground.

"There is no longer any reason to keep you alive," the fal'Cie said, glaring over her. "I see no purpose left for you to serve, it is only fitting to dispose of you."

The massive metal face then split open, revealing numerous cannons, each one charging a powerful blast.

000

Zemus fired the blast of magic at a much faster speed then Kain had expected. He tried to jump out of the way, but he knew that he would not make it.

But he did manage to make it. He leaped from where the magic had exploded, and found himself near the other side of the plateau.

Kain looked down at himself. _A Haste spell? But who cast it?_

"So, I see that you have arrived? Come to rescue this pathetic creature?" Zemus spoke, looking past Kain.

"What?" Kain looked behind him, and saw that another warrior, one in white and blue armor, had joined the battle.

"I owe this man a debt."

000

Everything went white for Tifa, but she did not feel pain.

"How many times must you interrupt me?" she heard Hojo ask, sounding annoyed.

"Huh?" Tifa opened her eyes, and saw a young woman standing between her and Hojo.

"As many times as I feel like it."

000

Adel grinned madly as she readied to throw the spell at the Gunner.

Suddenly a fireball was thrown at her face and exploded, disrupting her spell, causing her to scream in both pain and anger.

"Who dares to do this?"

"Wasn't me!" Laguna called out, panicking.

"Look what we got here! I'm really going to enjoy this, aren't I?"

Approaching them was young man with a weird-looking sword.

000

Mortibody flung itself at Yuna, but it exploded in a flash of light.

"What the-?" Seymour's eyes then looked behind Yuna. "So, you betray me in such a manner?"

"Betray you?" Yuna turned around to see who he was speaking too. "You?"

"I'd never thought I'd see you like this, Yuna."

000

A massive beam of light fell from above, landing between Vaan and Vayne, forcing the latter to cancel his attack.

"Whoa! What was that?" Vaan asked, taking several steps back.

"Ah? So you've arrived I see?" Vayne smiled and turned around. "Are you here to slay me, or to aid your ally?"

Walking up the stair case, Vaan saw a young woman approaching.

"Why should it matter to you? Either way you end up dead."

000

Barthandelus' cannons suddenly switched off and his faced closed, giving him just enough time to erect another shield around him, protecting him from a powerful blast of magic.

He loudly laughed. "What a truly marvelous coincidence that you've appeared here! It only makes me wonder what sort of reunion this can bring?"

"Huh?" Lightning looked above to one of the broken columns, and throw the smoke she could see someone standing on the stone.

"Stop attacking her, or you'll be sorry."

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	32. Defeat: Lilisette

Fipp: Now for the next part of the Defeat series.

**Defeat: Lilisette**

"Aqua!" Lilisette called out, her voice echoing back to her. "Hey Aqua! Where are you?"

The Dancer received no answer from the Keyblader.

Lilisette scratched behind her ear. "Just where did she end up? Actually," she curiously looked to the surrounding area, trying to figure out where she had ended up. "Where am I?"

She currently found herself in an area with massive stone castles that floated in a sky of perpetual twilight. Above it all was a massive, gaping set of cavernous maws was seated in the sky, appearing as though it was ready to swallow everything.

"This place," Lilisette said aloud, looking to the maws in the sky that seemed as if they could devour oblivion itself. "Why does it-"

"How pleasant. I have a visitor," a voice suddenly called from the air.

Gasping, Lilisette spun around, just as a woman dressed in a revealing black dress, horns on her head, and a set of large, black leathery wings sprouting from her back appeared in a cloud of smoky shadows.

"You?" Lilisette asked, taking a step back. "Just what are you doing here, Lilith?"

The woman merely gave the Dancer a half-bored glare. "It seems you've changed little since our first battle." The woman shook her head. "You cannot even address me by the proper title?"

"Oh?" Lilisette raise and eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry!" A mocking smirk appeared on her lips. She then bowed. "I didn't mean to address you in an improper manner, _Lady _Lilith."

Lady Lilith narrowed her eyes. "Even when you do address me correctly, you still find it amusing it insult in in such a tone." She placed a hand on her hip. "Now tell me, why are you in my domain?"

Lilisette stood straight and looked around her area. "Your domain? You mean you live here?"

"I have no interest in serving Chaos," Lady Lilith began. "Unfortunately because of the very fact he has summoned me into these battles, there is some sort of obligation to cut your numbers down." She closed her eyes before continuing. "Though, I suppose I should be thankful that Chaos seems to have little interest in what his chosen do."

"Huh?" Lilisette tilted her head in query. "So, he's not telling you guys what to do?"

Opening her eyes, Lady Lilith gave a smirk. "Chaos takes little interest in our affairs. I assume he does so because he knows he can afford it."

"What are you talking about?" Lilisette asked. "What do you mean he can 'afford it'?"

Lady Lilith turned to her right. "While I do not like to admit it, Chaos is powerful enough to defeat any warriors who oppose him." She looked back to Lilisette. "Cosmos however? She is unable to do anything to defend herself, and uses you as her shields." He let out a small laugh, and shook her head. "I pity you for your fate of dying for such a weak goddess."

"Cosmos isn't weak!" Lilisette snapped.

"Is that so?" Lady Lilith did not flinch towards the Dancer's outburst. "Then how come, if it had not been for the Tarutaru, she would have been killed?"

Lilisette tried to glare a hole through Lady Lilith's head. "Being strong means more than being able to bet anyone in a fight." She reached behind her back and grabbed the daggers attached to her back, spun them in her hands before assuming a battle stance. "Though, being able to beat someone is a nice bonus."

Lady Lilith gave another chuckle. "You wish to fight? While I had originally intended to keep to my own plans, I will happily indulge you." Her leathery wings stretched, extending behind her. "Now come."

000

Lady Lilith gasped from Lilisette's last strike and staggered back several steps.

Clutching her side, she gave Lilisette one last glare before collapsing to the ground.

With her opponent defeated, Lilisette lowered her daggers and replaced them behind her back.

Despite her win, she felt something was hollow about this. She didn't feel at all victorious in this battle.

She began to approach Lady Lilith.

"Lilisette!" The Dancer turned around to see Aqua running towards her. "There you are! I was beginning to worry I'd never find you!" The Keyblader's sights turned to the fallen opponent. "Who's that?"

"That?" Lilisette looked back to said opponent. "That's Lady Lilith. She's one of Chaos' warriors." She paused. "We fought, and I won."

Aqua smiled. "That's great! We have another win for our side! Congratulations, Lilisette!"

"Yeah…" Lilisette's voice lacked enthusiasm that Aqua's had. She then began to walk towards Lady Lilith.

"Lilisette?" Aqua asked, cocking her head slightly. "What are you doing?"

"I think we have to help her Aqua." Lilisette replied, crouched down next to Lady Lilith, and slowly reached a hand out to touch her. "There's something about her I-"

Lady Lilith's hand suddenly reached up and seized Lilisette by the wrist.

"Lilisette!" Aqua called.

Lady Lilith raised her head and stared into Lilisette's shocked eyes. "I refuse to be defeated here. I refuse to lose. I still must press forward!"

Her wings unfurled, raising above the two of them.

"Lilisette!" Aqua broke out running towards the two.

But her attempts were in vain, as she watched in dread as the wings enclosed around the both of them.

There was then a bright flash of light, which forced Aqua to a stop, and shield her eyes with her arm.

Several moments later, the light died down, and Aqua opened her eyes.

She did not expect what she saw.

Floating where Lilisette and Lady Lilith had been, was an angelic woman with feathery wings, glowing with shining radiance.

The woman looked down at her hands, and began to laugh. "What power is this?" That was Lady Lilith's voice. "What magnificent power this is!"

"You!" Aqua yelled, catching Lady Lilith's attention. "What did you do to my friend?"

Lady Lilith gave a half-smirk. "Do you see this magnificent, flawless body? It was because of the power I took from your friend I was able to achieve it. The power she holds dormant within her body, is now mine."

Aqua clenched her fists. The power radiating off of Lady Lilith was similar to what she felt off of Lilisette.

Maybe there was a chance she could rescue her.

"Let Lilisette go!" Aqua ordered.

Lady Lilith narrowed her eyes. "And who do you think you are to order me around like that?"

Aqua raised her arm in front of her. "My name is Master Aqua." Her weapon, the Stormfall Keyblade, appeared in her hand. An unfamiliar, sickening feeling of familiarity overcame her. "Release my friend, or pay the price!"

000

Amidst the flurry of white feathers, Aqua slid across the ground, her boots creating sparks against the stone.

"Do you see now?" Lady Lilith mocked, as light poured off her floating form. "You are unable to defeat me."

"Shut up!" Aqua yelled back, swinging her sword.

She didn't think about why she did it, but Aqua raised and pointed her weapon at Lady Lilith. A bright glow shone from the head, and a beam of light shot from the tip, and right into Lady Lilith's chest.

The woman was thrown back, and burst into another blinding light.

When it faded, Lady Lilith, who now stood in her original form, stood far away, kneeling on the ground.

Lilisette stood not too far from Aqua.

"A-Aqua?" The Dancer looked dazed, as though she had trouble simply standing up.

She then fell forward. Had Aqua not run up and catch her, she would have hit the ground.

"Lilisette!" Aqua called, cradling her friend in her arms. "Lilisette! Please tell me you're okay."

"Aqua?" Lilisette's voice was small, and quiet. "It's nice to see you again…"

To Aqua's horror, Lilisette's body began to glow, and small shimmering lights began to float off her.

"Lilisette!" Aqua cried. Lilisette felt so light.

"We make a pretty good duo, don't you think?" Lilisette said.

"Yeah, we do…" Aqua felt her self choking up.

"I want to thank you, for being my friend." She smiled. "It was fun knowing you."

"Lilisette, please don't talk like this is the end!"

Lilisette managed to lift her hand, raised it above her eye, and then gave Aqua a peace sign, a smile, and a wink.

Her body then vanished in a shower of sparkles, with one small glowing light ascending into the air, before vanishing.

Aqua could only stare at her now empty arms in terror.

She then raised her head and looked across the courtyard, to Lady Lilith.

In rage, Aqua jumped up and raced towards the woman, intending to cut her down.

Lady Lilith, who had managed to move to her feet, looked at Aqua with an odd mix of confusion and terror in her eyes.

"That girl, she was-"

With a scream, Aqua jumped at Lady Lilith and swung her Keyblade, but Lady Lilith had vanished before the blade could connect, leaving Aqua to tumble to the ground.

She laid on the ground for several moments, letting everything that had happened in the last ten minutes soak in, before she forced herself up. Struggling, she walked back to where Lilisette had vanished, and saw something on the ground. Reaching down, she picked it up and held it in her palm, and then she fell to her knees.

It was Lilisette's earring.

"Lilisette…" Tears rolled down Aqua's cheeks, and landing on the earring.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	33. I Have Returned!

Fipp: A demo for FFXIII-2 came out recently, so go buy it if you're interested.

**I Have Returned!**

The Warrior looked around the Chaos Shrine, searching for the sword he had lost in a battle with a Chaos Warrior.

"Where did it fly off too?" he asked aloud. He was about to give up the search, and move to a different area, when he saw it on the other side of the hall, sticking out of the ground.

He walked towards it, intending to retrieve it, when a large red figure suddenly appeared and pulled the sword from the ground.

"Hahaha!" the red man laughed. "Another fine sword to add to my collection!"

"Pardon me," the Warrior said, causing the red man to look towards him. "But that is my sword. I would very much like it back."

"This?" The man looked over the sword, and the back to the Warrior. "Never! I have claimed this weapon as my own! If you wish to reclaim it, you must defeat me in battle!"

"But you took my weapon," the Warrior replied flatly.

The man didn't seem to be paying attention. "Only then will this blade go to you! But this is unlikely, as you can never defeat the Great Gil-"

Prishe suddenly appeared and dropkicked the man in the face, sending him to the other side of the room, dropping the Warrior's sword in the process.

"Who the hell was that?" Prishe asked, getting up from the floor.

"I do not know," the Warrior said, picking his sword up.

"Meh, who cares," Prishe shrugged. "Let's get out of here. I'm getting hungry."

"Very well," the Warrior nodded, before he and Prishe left.

On the other side of the room, the red man could not believe he had just been defeated by a Dynamic Entry.

000

Cecil and Kain walked across the Lunar Surface, watching out for any Chaos warriors who might be hiding in the shadows.

"So, you have chosen to wander into my midst? Fools!" a voice loudly boasted through the night air.

Cecil and Kain stopped, and looked to one of the cliffs above them to see the red man standing atop its peak.

"And who are you, might I ask?" Cecil questioned.

The red man spread both his arms. "I would tell you, but I do not tell my mighty name to those who are foolish enough to charge into my lair!"

"We simply wandered here," Kain stated.

"Let us fight!" the man yelled, leaping down to their level, and went into an odd sort of pose. "Prepare yourself mortals!" He then attacked.

Cecil and Kain fought the man. It was oddly challenging, as the Paladin and Dragoon found themselves being tried by his. He was apparently much stronger than he looked.

Cecil leaped forward, intending to cut the man at the knees.

"Fell for it!" The man suddenly jumped high into the air, before quickly descending down at Cecil, who quickly jumped out of the way. "How was that?" he boasted, after pulling his head out of the ground. "Hey, where'd your friend go?" 

Cecil looked up, then jumped back a good distance.

"Huh? What's up-AGH!" The man jumped back, but barely, as Kain fell from the sky, stabbing his lance into the ground and causing a massive shockwave that shattered the earth, sending the man flying backwards.

Cecil ran forward. "Kain! Are you-!"

"Leave this too me Cecil." Kain did not look back to Cecil, only to the man in red.

"Hey!" The man jumped back up, yelling. "Who do you think you-"

He froze when he saw Kain's glare.

"Man who did not give his name," Kain responded coldly, staring a hole through the man in red. "I do not know who you are, nor do I care anymore. That technique you had used was nothing but a pathetic attempt at the one I had just used. The version you had just attempted was nothing but a pitiful imitation at the skill Dragoon spend their whole lives perfecting. By using that sham, you have not only shamed me, but the pride of all Dragoons." He raised his lance and pointed it at the man. "Enjoy the last moments of your wretched life!"

The man in red shivered. "Um, I got to go now!" His voice was high. "Some errands to run! See ya!" He then quickly ran away.

"Run while you can, I'll not be far behind." Kain then gave chase.

Left behind, Cecil wondered if Kain was always this scary.

000

"Eat this!" Lightning yelled, swinging down this combined Zantetsuken blades.

To her surprise, the attack was caught on her opponent's gunblade.

"What?" Lightning's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Didn't expect this, huh?" Seifer madly grinned and pushed back, sending Lightning flying back, and her sword high into the air.

"Lightning!" Squall called, seeing the woman crash into a wall.

"Look at that!" Seifer yelled, causing Squall to face him. "Guess it's just you and me now! Time to finish this!"

Squall gripped Revolver tightly. _Seriously, do I know this guy?_

Unbeknownst to the two of them, just as the Zantetsuken blades flew high into the air, a portal appeared in the sky, and hand reached out to grab them.

"Let's add another scar!" Seifer roared, ready to charge forward.

Suddenly a man in a red cloak dropped from the sky and landed between the two of them.

"What the-?" Squall asked, unsure what to make of this.

"Oh no." Seifer's face paled.

"So it's you again?" the man looked up and directly at Seifer. "Once again, I thank you for this blade!" He raised Zantetsuken. "Now die!"

He swung the sword, sending a massive gust of wind towards Seifer.

"No! No!" Seifer yelled, trying his best to stay rooted to the ground. Ultimately, his attempts failed as he was sent soaring into the distance. "Not again!" His cries faded away into whispers, and than nothing.

"Now that that's done with." The man turned around to meet Squall. "How about we travel together, just like o-"

Lightning's fist met his face, sending him to the ground, and causing his weapon to fall into the hands of its rightful owner.

"Let's just get going," Lightning said, walking past the man and towards where Seifer had flown. In a flash of rose petals, the twin massive blades vanished.

Squall looked from where Seifer went, to Lightning, and then to the man.

"Help me!" the man whimpered, feebly reaching a hand out for help.

"Whatever." Squall then left the man where he was, opting to chase after Lightning.

000

Zidane sat atop one of the walls of the stage-castle of the Prima Vista, remembering the times he had with the various plays he had preformed, such as 'I Want to be Your Canary', which was a personal favorite of his.

"Now where am I?" Zidane heard a voice. Peeking over the walls, he saw a man in a red hood wandering the middle of the stage. "Let's see, I was in one place, but now I'm in another." He grabbed his head in frustration. "Gah! Just where do I go?"

Zidane grinned. Silent like a thief in the night (oh how clever Zidane was) he moved to one of the hanging ropes nearby, and pulled it.

This opened a trapdoor beneath the man, sending him plummeting to the depths below the airship with a surprised yelp.

The Thief leaped from the castle and ran towards the trap door. Here he picked up the items that the man had dropped.

A good amount of gil, some items he could trade at the shop, and some dusty old sword.

Not a bad steal if Zidane could say so himself.

000

Vaan and Terra walked across the bridge at the Sky Fortress Bahamut, having been forced back here by a group of Manikins. Not really sure if Kefka was still anywhere around, Vaan wanted to get through here as fast as possible and get Terra away to safety.

"Mwuhahaha!" a loud laugh rung through the air.

Both warriors turned to see a red figure soaring through the air, heading right towards them.

The figure then aimed to land on the bridge, only to crash and fall over the edge.

…

"What was that?" Terra asked, looking around Vaan's shoulder to where the man had crashed.

Vaan shrugged. "I don't know. Let's just get out of here before it comes back."

Terra nodded and followed Vaan away.

Several minutes later, the man jumped back up.

"Now we fight!" Upon landing, he had assumed a fighting stance, which he kept for several awkward seconds until he realized that no one was there.

000

At the very top of the castle that floated in the middle of the Rift, a dark hole appeared.

Suddenly, a red figure jumped up from it, high into the air before landing on the ground.

"Long has it been," the man said, crouched down. "But no more!" He suddenly leapt into a kabuki pose (kabuki noises included). "I have returned!" he laughed loudly. "Gilgamesh is back! Mwuhahahaha!

"**You!"**__a voice roared from behind him, causing Gilgamesh to freeze.

Gilgamesh slowly turned around to face the last person he wanted to meet.

"Exdeath!" Gilgamesh leaped back in fear. "W-What are you doing here?"

From where he stood, Exdeath seethed in anger. "I send you to the Void as punishment for your continuous failures, yet you still manage to find your way here to pester me!"

"I didn't m-mean t-t-to c-c-come h-here!" Gilgamesh stuttered. "I just came here looking for Bartz!"

"The worm?" Exdeath chuckled. "I am afraid you are too late."

"What?" Gilgamesh cocked his head.

Exdeath glared as Gilgamesh. "His fate has already been sealed. It will only be a matter of time before he fades into nothingness."

"What did you do to Bartz?" Gilgamesh demanded, pointing a finger at his ex-boss.

"It matters not. I shall now take this time to correct my mistake of simply banishing you, and destroy you myself!" Exdeath spun his sword in front of him and grabbed it by the hilt, fully prepared to crush his former general.

Gilgamesh puffed his chest. "Try as you wish! It is now time to pay you back for sending me there in the first place! And when I say 'time', I mean GILGAMESH MORPHIN' TIME!" Gilgamesh suddenly exploded into a burst of light, and now appeared with eight arms, a different sword in each hand. "Let's see how you handle me, and by 'me' I mean 'GILGAMESH', and by 'handle' I mean 'DIE'!"

"…I will enjoy killing you slowly," Exdeath glowered in rage.

000

Gilgamesh slid back, digging his swords into the ground to prevent him from falling off the edge of the castle's roof.

"It would seem that your time in the Void has made you more powerful, Gilgamesh," Exdeath said as he slowly walked towards the Giant. "You must be truly pathetic for it to pity you enough to lend strength to such a worthless creature."

"Twas no Void that has allowed me strength, but my own prowess!" Gilgamesh stood straight up and held each weapon out. "Now witness my true power!" He crossed Excalibur and Excalipoor in front of him.

Exdeath raised his sword, magic crackling around, singling an attack, when he suddenly glanced behind him. "It would seem we are out of time."

"Huh?" Gilgamesh asked, his stance dropping. "What are you talking about? I got to stop you from killing Bartz! He can't die until we finish out fated duel!"

Exdeath ignored him and began to walk away.

"Hey! Don't you dare walk away from me! I demand-"

A portal opened up beneath Gilgamesh, having him fall into it.

"AGH!" the Giant screamed. "No! I can't go back! Not yet!" He stabbed his swords into the ground, to prevent him from sinking further, but the portal merely expanded to the area they had stabbed, taking them down. "Please! I don't wanna go!"

Gilgamesh's head had then sunk beneath the portal.

"_Bartz!"_ Gilgamesh's voice cried out from the darkness. _"If you can hear me, please defeat Exdeath! Make sure he pays for everything he's done! Survive so we can meet again and fight until the end! BAAAAARRRTTZZZZZ!"_

The portal then vanished, leaving no trace of Gilgamesh.

With his former general no longer on his mind, Exdeath reached the edge of the castle and peered over it.

"So you are all still alive?" he said to his new arrivals. "The power of the Crystals are formidable indeed."

From the lower level, Bartz looked up to the warlock. "Power of the Crystals? Exdeath, tell us what you know!"

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	34. Purgatory: Son of the Moon

Fipp: Sorry, but forgot to update yesterday. Mind wandered about to places and such.

Purgatory: Son of the Moon

Zemus' eyes narrowed as he eyed the newcomer. Kain though it was impossible, but he could tell that the endless hatred the Lunarian radiated had become heavier, so heavy that he could feel it in the air.

"You?" Kain looked to the newcomer as well. "Cecil?" he asked. "No, you can't be…" Kain took a closer too to the newcomer; a young boy with short, spiky blonde, dressed in blue and white armor, and a long red and white scarf wrapped around his neck.

The boy ran around Zemus, keeping his eyes on the creature, before approaching Kain. "Are you okay?" he asked, briefly looking to the Dragoon.

Kain didn't immediately respond, instead he only looked to the boy. There was something about him that he could not understand. "Yes. Yes, I am." Kain picked his weapon back up and turned to Zemus. "I do not believe I know who you are, but we should probably save introductions for when we are finished with this creature."

The boy nodded. "Right." He grabbed the sword he was holding in both hands, and held it tightly as he stood his ground against Zemus' searing glare.

"So we meet again child?" Zemus asked, the air around his become hazy. "It has been several years since our last encounter, has it not?"

"I was hoping we could go for a lifetime without meeting again!" the boy responded.

Zemus shook his head. "But sadly, I am forced to deal with such a horrid child again." He floated higher into the air, his body blotting out the Blue Planet in the starry sky. "Now come, you shall both die together."

000

"With all my strength!"

Kain fell from the heavens in a streak of light, crashing down on Zemus, forcing his body into the ground, before leaping away.

The crater erupted, stones and dust flying into the air as Zemus rose out of it, screaming in pure rage.

"You pitiful little creature!" he roared. "You dare do this too me!" The air crackled with electricity, his mind overworking from the rage he was feeling. "I shall exterminate you once and for all! You will pray to your pitiful goddess for a truth death!"

"Not going to happen!" The boy suddenly appeared in front of Zemus, and sliced down his front. He then vanished from sight, and reappeared behind him, and sliced again, before appearing to his left, and then his right, and repeating his attacks, before vanishing.

Zemus screamed in anger and pain, and returned to his original form. He fell to his ground, shadows rising from his body, as he held himself up with clawed hands. "You filthy apes!" he hissed, his body slowing vanishing from sight.

With Zemus now gone, Kain allowed himself to relax, and put his lance away. He then turned to the boy. "Thank you for your assistance."

The boy nodded, putting his sword away. "It's no problem anyway, Kain."

Underneath his helm, Kain raised an eyebrow. "I am sorry, but I-"

A bright light then shone above the two of the, causing them too look to the source.

The boy's eyes widened. "A crystal?"

"But how?" Kain asked in confusion, as the light-blue crystal began to slowly descend, right into the Dragoon's empty, waiting hands. He observed the Crystal, and took note how it was simply not any crystal, but the Crystal of Wind, which he himself had stolen from the Kingdom of Fabul. "How fitting," he said, no amusement in his voice.

"But, what is it doing here?" the boy asked, looking over the Crystal with curious eyes.

Kain stared intently the item in his hands. "Some time after the last war started, Cosmos had blessed each of her warriors with her light. That light would manifest in the form of crystals when he had won enough battles against Chaos' forces. We were to face Chaos as a whole when we had each gained our Crystals, but my five comrades and I could not manifest ours by the time we came here." He gave a humorless chuckle. "It would seem that light has followed us to this world, though I doubt it will do anyone any good here."

Kain put the Crystal away, and looked to the boy.

"As I was saying," Kain said, picking their conversation back up. "I do not believe I had mentioned to you what my name was."

The boy looked away, and scratched the back of his head. "Um, yeah, about that."

Kain crossed his arms and eyed the boy. "Just who are you anyway, child?"

After a moments hesitation, the boy looked to Kain. "My name is Ceodore."

"Ceodore?" Kain asked, his unseen eyes narrowing. "While it is nice to know your name, you still haven't told me who you are. Why do you know my name?" He circled around Ceodore, who simply stood there. "The way we battled together, it seemed as though you knew exactly what I would do, or how I would react to certain situations that were presented to me. I had thought that maybe we served together in Cycles past, but I feel no familiarity around you, no stirring of a deep and hidden memory we have met."

He had walked around Ceodore, and stopped in front of him. "But then I noticed something else. You're clothing and armor, I've seen similar fashions worn my squires in my home kingdom of Baron, and the power I feel flowing from you; it's similar to what Cecil uses."

"W-What?" Ceodore took a step back.

Kain continued. "You also seemed to recognize my Crystal. You questioned on why it was here, instead of what it was." He unfolded his arms and placed them by his side. "I will only ask this once more, who are you?"

Ceodore sighed to himself, before staring Kain directly in the eyes. "My name is Ceodore, I'm a member of the Baron Red Wings. We're from the same world, but the Kain Highwind I know is a man who older than you."

"I see," Kain looked to the Blue Planet that sat over the lunar horizon. "So I was right in assuming that the gods not only have the power to summon warriors from not only from across space, but time as well."

Ceodore cocked an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?"

Kain turned back to Ceodore, staring at the boy. "I'm sure you've noticed, that in the world where the gods bid us to battle, when we were pushed to our limits, we would occasionally gain power in some new form, be it our weapons or our bodies. When this happened to me, I found myself no longer garbed in this dark armor, but new, shining armor that held the same light Cecil holds."

"The Holy Dragoon," Ceodore responded, realizing Kain's point.

Kain nodded. "That is correct. I had left Baron to cleans my soul of my sins, and the only way to do that was to endure the same trials Cecil did in his path from Dark Knight to Paladin." Kain raised his hand, and looked down at his open palm. "I have many memories, but I have none of accomplishing that task, so I assumed that if we may use power we had yet to gain, then summoning warriors from different times is not too far off."

Ceodore looked away and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, don't I know it."

Kain then turned around and began to walk away.

"Kain!" Ceodore called to the Dragoon. "Where are you going?"

Kain stopped. "To continue with my exile," the Dragoon said. "You should begone from this place, lest Zemus returns to exact his revenge, and return to your mother."

Ceodore deadpanned. "She's not my-" He replayed what Kain said. "What?" he called in shock. "How did you-?"

"You have her eyes," Kain simply said. "Though I would imagine that the woman who resides in this world has yet to become your mother."

Ceodore looked to the ground and lightly shook his head. "No, she's not."

"And I would imagine that Cecil is proud of you, am I correct?"

"…I would imagine."

Despite himself, Kain smiled. There were no feelings of malice, or anger, or jealousy.

He was truly happy for his life-long friends.

"That is good." He continued to walk away again.

"Kain!" Ceodore called to the Dragoon again, who this time did not stop. "I know you feel as though you need to separate from the rest of us, but why can't you do that when we return home?" To his surprise, Kain slowed to a stop. "Of all the things I've learned in this world, it's that we can't waste time away. We have to appreciate the time we have with our comrades, instead of idly letting it waste."

For a moment, Kain said nothing. Ceodore was worried how he would respond, would he return with him, or simply go on his own?

After a very long minute, Kain turned around to face him. "Very well, I shall go back with you. I wish to see the sort of person they've raised."

Giving a light smile, Ceodore smiled.

000

Please be well,

Mrfipp


	35. I Know He Does

Fipp: Here is the next chapter.

**I Know He Does**

She knew that she shouldn't be wandering round, what with Chaos' soldiers seeming to almost crushing them, but she couldn't really stay away from this place.

The enclosed area with the large floating boulders, and the green walls that continually flowed upwards. There was something about this area that brought her a serene calm that she felt nothing could disrupt. Something about this place made her feel safe, and that nothing could hurt her.

She was dragged out of her thoughts by an explosion far below her.

Standing up from her resting area, Aerith, out of curiosity, jumped down several levels to the lower boulders until she had a good view of the central platform that sat at the very bottom of the Planet's Core.

She was surprised at what she saw.

The Chaos Warrior she recognized as Enuo was on one knee, shadows rising from him. These were not the regular shadows that he himself perpetually produced, but rather the shadows that signaled the defeat of a Warrior of Chaos.

"You fool," Enuo growled in fury. "Do you realize what you've done?"

She looked to the person he was talking to talk, and her heart stopped.

Cloud Strife, using the Buster Sword to keep him upright, glared right at his opponent. "Like I care," he said.

"I refuse to accept this!" Enuo struggled to his feet. "I refuse to be defeated by a worm like you! I shall not forget my plans to bring the gods kneeling before me!" He began to roar. But his threats fell on deaf ears as he vanished from sight.

Pushing himself, Cloud managed to stand up, but was quick to fall down again.

"Cloud!" Aerith yelled, surprising herself. She quickly jumped down to the platform he had lost consciousness on and ran up to him.

From what she could see, his apparent battle with Enuo had not been an easy one. There were numerous cuts and burns on his body, as well as a small pool of blood around him.

"Cloud! Can you hear me!" Cloud gave no response.

Aerith switched from worry to panic when shadows began to rise of his body.

"Cloud!"

Aerith quickly clasped her hands together and began to concentrate as best she could. After several moments, when the shadows became much thicker, she released the Curaga spell with all the strength she could muster, engulfing the area in a powerful green light.

When the light faded, Aerith fell to her knees, having been drained of strength, but the shadows around Cloud had stopped.

"Thank goodness," Aerith said to herself, out of breath. "Cloud, what are you doing here?"

It was then that she heard a soft moaning.

She turned around to see a young woman laying near the edge of the platform.

"I know you…" Aerith pulled herself toward the woman. "We've met before, haven't we?"

"We have…" the other woman weakly replied, looking up to Aerith.

"You're, Elfé, right?" she questioned.

Elfé nodded. "Yes. You're the Ancient, correct?"

Aerith nodded as well. "Yes. I'm Aerith."

"Aerith," Elfé repeated the name. She rolled her head over to face Cloud. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, I made sure of that." Aerith glanced over to Cloud briefly, before turning back to Elfé.

Elfé lightly smiled and closed her eyes. "Good." Shadows began to appear around her.

Seeing that Elfé too would seen vanish, Aerith had tried to cast another Cure-type spell, but she discovered she didn't have the strength to cast anything that would help.

"Please don't bother," Elfé's voiced had weakened. "When he wakes up, please tell him this isn't his fault. He'll blame himself otherwise. He often does that."

Aerith looked down, looking over the woman as the shadows spread over her body. "I know he does…"

"Thank you…" Elfé spoke, before her body faded away into nothingness.

Now alone with Cloud, Aerith managed to push herself up to weak knees, and then to weak legs.

She then noticed the black feather that fell into view.

She didn't notice the shadow that appeared over her.

000

Cloud opened his eyes to see the flowing Lifestream.

"So you're awake, Cloud," a deep, unwelcome voice said.

Cloud narrowed his eyes sat up. Looking to the right he saw Sephiroth facing away from him, peering over the ledge, Masamune in his hand.

"Sephiroth," he growled. He would have ignored him but- "Elfé!" He jumped up and looked around to find her. "Elfé!"

"She's not here anymore Cloud."

"What?" Cloud snapped and turned to the man. "What do you mean?"

Sephiroth turned around to face Cloud. "She had already faded when I arrived. It would seem that she became so ill that her body could not longer sustain itself. Such a pity."

Cloud gripped his sword tightly.

"What's with that look Cloud?" Sephiroth gave that much hated, amused smirk. "At the very least, you should be thankful."

"And why would I be thankful to you?" Cloud had every nerve to cut him down again.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Do you speak to everyone who saves your life in such a tone?"

"What?" That caught him by surprise.

"Yes. One of Cosmos' chosen was about to finish you off. Luckily for you, I managed to rescue you before you joined dear Elfé."

"I still don't owe you anything." The tone Cloud was speaking in could have cut metal.

Sephiroth looked away. "Of course not. Just think of this as a sort of favor, Cloud." With a last chuckle, Sephiroth vanished.

With the cause of his anger gone, Cloud quickly slipped into the familiarity of numbing depression.

First, Seifer, then Fang, and now Elfé.

Just how many more people would he fail to protect?

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	36. It Was Wonderful

Fipp: Here's the next chapter.

**It Was Wonderful**

"Hey, it's me again, the Summoner from before, you know, Yuna? Though you probably still don't really know who I am yet. You might have some small memories of me though, I just know you do, because if you didn't know who I was, even by a little, then you wouldn't have…

"Anyway, I can't stay long, we have a long journey ahead of us, but they're letting me have a few minutes before we get going.

"When I first saw you, I thought at first I was dreaming, but when I spoke to you again, I felt so relieved because it really was you and not just a ghost of a memory. But I don't see why you had to be summoned by Chaos. That just seems cruel because you aren't the kind of person to work for them.

"But, in the next Cycle, you'll be one of Cosmos' warriors. She said that until then, she'll keep you safe, and I trust her. I think you'll be rather happy here. There's all sorts of interesting people like Zidane, and Bartz, you'd like them, and there's Squall and the Warrior, please try to make sure they don't bring you down, and…

"I don't know where they took Sir Jecht, but I fear that something terrible has happened to him. I know despite what you said, you deeply love your father, and I know that if anyone can save him, it'll be you. You managed to work out your problems before, so I think you can work out everything again in the next Cycle.

"Though, I won't be there to see it…

"I'm-I'm not going to be in the next Cycle. The chances of us coming back alive from where the Manikins are coming from are really slim. So, this may be the last time we ever see each other again.

"It's kind of funny, in a morbid way, but you sacrificed yourself to make sure I'd live. But now, I'm going to sacrifice what it takes to make sure you're kept safe.

"Even though it was brief, I'm glad we got this chance to see each other, even if it didn't end like how I dreamt it should've. But despite that, I wouldn't have traded it away for anything in the world. Seeing you again had made me so happy. It was wonderful.

"So, goodbye Tidus. I love you."

Yuna stood up from her seat next to the sleeping Tidus and looked to Cosmos. Seeing the Summoner was done, the goddess waved her hand, causing Tidus to vanish to safe place in a shower of lights.

With him gone, Yuna walked away, and towards Lightning, Vaan and Laguna.

Lighting didn't seem too comfortable, and tried to keep her distance, while Laguna and Vaan offered words of comfort and reassuring smiles.

They left Order's Sanctuary, heading towards the Land of Discord. Yuna took the back of the group, trying to not look back as she used her sleeve to wipe the dampness from her eyes.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	37. Hope without Pride

Fipp: Just in case anyone asks, I had the idea for this chapter before Vaan's second Official Quest was translated.

000

**Hope without Pride**

Okay, despite all the grief he and Lightning had given him, Vaan had to admit that maybe sometimes Laguna was right, and that maybe when he had said not to touch that Gateway, he shouldn't have touched it.

The Gateway had taken him away from the swampy areas he was traveling with Laguna, and brought him back to the snowy mountains from which he had come from. Though, it seemed he was in a different area, as there was an ocean separating him from where he had met Laguna.

Wait, wasn't that the Gateway he left Terra at?

Anyway, he should probably find his way back to Laguna before the man found himself in too much trouble.

Maybe that Gateway over there could help him?

000

"Where am I?" was the first thing Vaan asked himself upon stepping into the Gateway. He had been in this world long enough to know that Gateways held various fragments from different worlds, but he had never seen a world like this before.

Vaan found himself standing on a tall stone mountain, which stood in the center of an endless field of dead, and burning ground. Massive swords, the size of skyscrapers, were stabbed into the earth, stretching far into horizon. The skies above him were dark with ash and smoked-filled cloud, raining down large fire balls. The air around him was filled with a strong, almost overpowering smell of sulfur.

"Who are you?"

Vaan quickly turned around. Behind him, in front of the throne at the back of the level, was a man in steel armor, and a horned helm covering his face. Held in his right hand, was a metal staff with a blade on each end.

Armor, horned helm, weapon, a black cape…

"I'll ask this again, boy," the man asked, his voice echoing against the helm. "Who are you?"

Vaan snapped out of his observations, and looked the man straight in the face. "I'm Vaan," he replied, before looking round the area. "Where is this place?" he asked. "I've never seen anything like this before." He looked back to the man. "And who are you anyway?"

"Me?" the man asked, his voice lowered. "I am Judge Magister Gabranth, and I would assume that you are one of Cosmos' warriors?"

Vaan nodded. "Yeah, I am." Vaan slightly crouched, his fingers ready to summon one of his weapons. "Are you one of Chaos' warriors?"

"One of Chaos' soldiers?" Gabranth scoffed. "Once I fought for Chaos, but no longer do I hold such a title."

"What?" Vaan questioned, though not changing his stance.

"Long ago, I fought for Chaos," Gabranth explained. "Every battle I fought, I put my entire being into it. Every time an opponent was felled, and made to retreat, my pride swelled within me." His armor slightly clanked as he gripped his fists. "But I discovered that no such things mattered to the gods.

"In order to put an end to the War for good, I sought to stain my blade with Cosmos' blood."

"You tried to kill Cosmos?" Vaan's voiced raised, his tone hardening.

"Yes. I sought Cosmos' death." Gabranth lowered his head, and Vaan heard a sigh. "But in the end, I was utterly defeated by her guardian."

Vaan raised an eyebrow. _Did the Warrior fight this guy?_

"My defeat was absolute," Gabranth continued, looking back to Vaan. "I came to realize that I never had a chance to win, and was made to retreat. With my defeat came the loss of my pride. So I left the War, and came here. I tried to leave this cursed world, but all my paths simply brought me back here." He raised and arm, and pointed at Vaan. "What of you?"

"Me?" Vaan asked, straightening back up. "What about me?"

"Why have you come here?"

"I, um, well got lost…" Vaan answered, somewhat embarrassed.

"You've lost your way?" Gabranth's voice lowered. "How pitiful."

"Hey!" Vaan snapped back. "If you're going to be like this, I'm just going to leave now." Vaan then turned around, and made to exit via the steep staircase that spanned the height of the mountain.

"You mean to leave?" Gabranth asked, causing Vaan to pause.

"Yeah," Vaan looked back to Gabranth. "What about it?"

Gabranth said nothing, but Vaan could feel as though he was being studied.

"Very well," Gabranth raised his weapon in front of him. "I am the Judge Magister." His other hand reached up and grabbed the weapon at the center, before pulling it apart, leaving him now with two swords. "I shall judge whether or not your life is worth living!"

He then charged Vaan, leaving the Sky Pirate little time to act.

000

Gabranth fell to his knee, stabbing his blade into the ground. Vaan could hear him rasp for breath, echoing beneath his helm.

"So this is your strength then?" Gabranth bitterly asked. He raised his head and glared at Vaan. "This is the strength you wish to waste in this war between the gods?"

Vaan put his weapon away. "Why does it matter to you what I do?" Vaan asked. "You said you quit, right? So why do you care if I go back to fight? If I want to fight, I'll fight!"

Gabranth then forced himself to his feet, and pointed an accusing finger at Vaan. "And what of you? Do you not care for yourself? Does it not concern you that your life has no true meaning in these battles? That when you fall, no longer to return to the battlefield, that you will simply be replaced?" He fist clenched. "Where does that leave your pride? Your honor?"

The look Vaan gave Gabranth could be best described as confused, not really understanding what the Judge was saying.

He merely shrugged, and placed both hands behind his head.

"I really have no clue what you're talking about," Vaan said, nonchalantly, confusing Gabranth. "Pride? Honor? I haven't really thought about those things?"

Slowly, Gabranth lowered his arm. "Then tell me, why do you wish to continue?"

For several moments, Vaan didn't answer, his face seeming to show as though he was thinking. Suddenly, he turned, facing the way he had intended to go.

"I made a promise to someone who didn't want to fight, that I'd try and end the fighting," Vaan said, his voice soft, full of fondness. "And the brother I made, he's too young to get involved in these things." Slightly smiling, he lowered his arms, and turned back to Gabranth. "I want to stop the fighting, so no one has to fight anymore."

Gabranth said nothing, only staring at Vaan.

He then slowly turned away, and faced the throne.

"Then go," Gabranth's voice was now filled with content, lacking the anger he had spoken with before. "Straight ahead is the exit, or rather the entrance to the battlefield. You know this, and still you would leave?"

Vaan nodded. "Yeah, I would."

Underneath his helm, Gabranth closed his eyes. "Then allow me to give you one last word.

"What must be defended is inevitably lost. You will know despair and emptiness. But remember, surrender to despair, and you will be no more than a pathetic dog. Never cast away hope, and live on with pride." Vaan then turned around to face away from Gabranth. "Don't ever become like me."

"You know," Vaan said, looking. "I think I can have hope without pride."

Vaan then walked away, leaving the Judge Magister to himself once again.

"It seems that you were able to teach that boy much," Gabranth said, when he could no longer hear Vaan walking away, "Didn't you, Basch?"

000

Please review

Mrfipp


	38. Purgatory: The Rebellion Leader

Mrfipp: Now, let's see who decided to come to Tifa's rescue, shall we?

**Purgatory: The Rebellion Leader**

Tifa lowered her arms, the energy that had been fired at her dispersing around her.

Above her, Hojo sneered. "You?" he said, his voice snarling. "How dare you appear before me like this!"

"Hojo," came a rather flat reply.

Tifa looked up, and saw a dark green cape, and an outstretched arm holding a sword.

"Are you alight?" the person, a young woman, asked.

"Huh?" Tifa replied, before standing back up. "Yeah, I'm okay." She looked over the woman, who stood several inches above her, eyebrow raised. "Just, who are you?"

The woman didn't look back, only keeping her eyes on the Hojo-thing above. "My name is Elfé."

"Elfé?" Tifa asked. She ran the name several times in her head, trying to work around the familiar word.

"Must you interrupt me, you failure?" Hojo's voice was filled with venom as he talked down to Elfé.

"And must you keep talking?" Elfé said, unaffected by Hojo's words.

"You know him, I'm guessing?" Tifa asked.

Elfé lightly turned her head, facing Tifa. "You can say that. You?"

"He says he knows me," Tifa answered, unsure. "But I can't really say the same."

Elfé nodded, seemingly satisfied with Tifa's answer, and turned back to Hojo. "You can run if you want. I'm capable to beating him by myself."

Tifa shook her head. "No way. You helped me out, so it's only fair I help you out." She reached to the ends of her gloves, and pulled on them, tightening the leather against her kuckles. "Let's beat him, shall we?"

Elfé closes her eyes. "I appreciate that." She snapped them back open, and glared at Hojo. "I'll make the same offer to you now; do you want to run?"

A slow laugh began, before quickly degrading into maniacal cackles. "You fool! Do you honestly believe that I will flee from the likes of you?" Hojo floated into the air. "Now come, let us see how wonderful my work has become!"

000

Yelling, Elfé fell from the sky, slicing her sword down the length of Hojo's body. Green energy poured from the wound, burning away at the skin before growing into giant flames. The scientist tried to recover from the attack, when Tifa appeared before him, and charged forward, her fist charged with massive amounts of energy. Upon collision, the energy stored in it released all at once, creating a massive explosion that shook the surrounding area.

Hojo fell to the ground, reverting to his original form, and shadows seeping from his body. "You!" he hissed, struggling to stand, managing, at best, to sway where he stood. He glared at Tifa and Elfé, who stood before him. "How dare you!" he screamed. "I will not have it end this way! I will return!"

He began to laugh again, his maddening cackles fading away as his body broke down into darkness.

"That guy," Tifa said, looking to where Hojo had been. "I don't know who he was, but there something about him, something I just couldn't stand." She looked away. "I hope I never meet him again."

"Are you okay?" Tifa looked around to see Elfé approach her. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." She was about to approach Elfé, to see how she herself was doing, when a bright green light appeared between the two.

When the light faded, Tifa saw a crystal floating between them; a light-blue crystal, giving off a soft green glow. It was rather irregular in terms of shape.

"Materia?" Elfé asked, surprised to the crystal's appearance.

"Materia?" Tifa repeated. The word seemed familiar. Tentatively, she reached her hand out, and clasped the crystal in both hands. "What's Materia?" she asked, not looking up from the object.

"In my world," Elfé began. "Materia is a compressed form of the Lifestream, the very life source of the Planet. That one spell you use, the Blizzaga spell, it comes from Materia, am I correct?"

Tifa reached into her skirt's pocket and drew the small green orb from it. It was with her when she woke up, and when she found out if she concentrated on it, a large block of ice appeared around the opponent. It seemed to grow more powerful with use.

"So, that's what's called, huh?" she said, rolling the Blizzard Materia in her hand.

"The Blizzard spell is artificial Materia," Elfé continued, looking to the spell Materia. "It's forcefully drawn from the Planet, and condensed for use." She looked to the larger crystal. "That is naturally formed Materia. Untouched by human hands, it forms in natural springs."

"Materia springs?" Tifa asked, and looked the Materia in her hand closely. "Cloud this be the Crystal that Cosmos gave to me?" She slipped the Blizzard back into her pocket. "You know, I never really thought I'd ever see it."

"Crystals?" Elfé asked, eying the Crystal. "Why did Cosmos give you Crystals?"

"So we can beat Chaos," Tifa looked up to Elfé. "Oh!" she gasped. "I'm sorry! But, I don't think we actually introduced myself!" She smiled. "I'm Tifa."

"Elfé," the woman nodded, giving a small smile of her own.

"And I thought I met all off Cosmos' former warriors, but looks like I was wrong, huh?" Tifa gave a laugh.

"Actually," Elfé said, ceasing Tifa's laughs. "I was actually a Chaos Warrior."

"Chaos?" Tifa's eyes went wide, and she took a step back. Elfé thought that she would try and run away, but instead, she only began to laugh. It was light, and filled with amusement. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No!" Tifa said, trying to suppress her laughter. "It's just, that this is the second time I've been saved by one of Chaos' guys!"

Elfé raised an eyebrow. "Another of Chaos' warriors saved you?"

"Yeah." Tifa rubbed the tears from her eyes. "It was this spot actually." She looked to the up-flowing Lifestream. "I was attack by some guy with long silver hair, and an even longer sword-"

"Sephiroth?" Elfé asked.

Tifa nodded. "Yeah. I think that's what he was called. Anyway, he was about to kill me, when someone came to save me."

"What was his name?"

Smiling, Tifa turned back to Elfé. "I'll never forget his name; Cloud."

"Cloud?" Elfé's eyes widened. "You mean, you were saved by Cloud…?"

"Yep," Tifa gave a nod. "I wish he stayed around longer than he did, because I wanted have learned more about him. He was like my knight in shining armor, showing up just in time to rescue the girl." She took notice of Elfé's expression. "Why, do you know him?"

Elfé looked away. "Cloud, he was… a friend of mine."

"Your friend?" Tifa asked. "How well did you know him?"

Elfé didn't respond, but turned away. "I think you should start heading back to Cosmos' lands. You're too close to Chaos' domain, and Hojo's likely to have been revived by now. He holds grudges."

Disappointed, Tifa turned away. "Oh, okay. Thanks for the save." Giving one last look to the Crystal in her hand, Tifa began to walk away.

Elfé turned around, watching Tifa's retreating back, and wondered.

_Cloud. You once spoke fondly of a woman named Tifa. Is she the same person that you told me about? If so, why didn't you tell her about who you were, or the connections you had? But more importantly…_

She looked up, into the darkness of the above.

_How did you react when you discovered she was your enemy? And what did you do about it?_

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	39. We Fight For You

Fipp: This particular chapter was inspired by the last chapter of the 013 storyline, and you talk to Bartz on the World Map.

**We Fight for You**

With the death of Cosmos still looming over them, her chosen warriors had opted to stay in one group of ten, as opposed to several groups of a few. Having already defeated several of Chaos' warriors, they begun to make their way through the Land of Discord, wishing for answers on what was going on.

They found their truth, but did not like what they had heard.

Currently they had found themselves in the Top Floor of Castle Pandemonium, Hell's Throne.

For the most part, they were silent, keeping both eyes and ears open for any attacks by the powerful Manikins that had been attacking recently, or for one of Chaos' remaining soldiers, who would likely wish to finish off either their respective opponent, or the entire group. With the exception of the sound of their feet hitting the crystal floor, the only sound came from the back of the group; the flashing sound of Bartz constantly switching between his Mimicked weapons.

"Hey Bartz, you okay?" Zidane turned around and began to walk backwards so he could face his friend.

"Huh?" Bartz looked up from his weapons. For the last ten minutes he had been switching between the same weapons: the long dark lance, his bare fists, the dragon-shaped cannon, the ornamental staff, the simple katana, and the odd gunblade. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I asked if you were okay." Zidane stopped walking, causing Bartz to stop as well. "You've been kind of out of it lately."

Bartz scratched the back of his head. "It's, uh, nothing really."

"Is something the matter?" The Thief and the Mime turned to see that the others had also stopped. It had been Cecil who had spoken.

"He's been acting weird lately," Zidane said, pointing a thumb at Bartz.

"I have not!" Bartz retorted.

"You have been acting different," Squall bluntly added.

"Hey!"

"Is something wrong, Bartz?" Terra stepped forward.

Bartz sighed and looked at his hands. "I've been kind of doing some thinking, and I've thought of something's."

"And what kind of things have you thought of?" Cloud asked.

"Well, you know how I can use the weapons and powers of those Manikins we've been seeing?"

Firion nodded. "Yes, we've noticed that. What about it?"

"Well, at first I thought I was some kind of genius that I could copy them!" Bartz grinned, but slipped back into the more solemn mood. "But, then we learned about how we just keep have fighting in all these Cycles, and that we don't have any memories of them."

The Onion Knight eyed Bartz skeptically. "Just what are you getting at?"

Bartz looked up to his group. "What if that these Manikins aren't just Manikins? What if they're Manikins of people who were in these battles? What if these guys fought alongside us, but for whatever reason they just didn't make it into the next battle?"

000

Tidus walked along the path that led away from the massive sword that stood proudly in Dreams' End.

That one Manikin, the one who looked like that girl…

He really didn't know who she was, or how he knew her, but he always had trouble fighting her Manikins, or even just looking at its face.

Was she really here? Did she really fight?

Tidus felt himself become angry, and tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

What kind of sacrifice did she have to make for these cycles?

"_If you just remember, there won't have to be any more fighting. I'll stay with you, and keep you safe until you do. So please, come with us."_

000

Zidane wandered into the World of Darkness, thinking over what Bartz had said.

While he told the Onion Knight not to think about the memories before they came here, Zidane couldn't help but worry about his memories from the Cycles.

Just what had happened in previous battles? What sort of things did he no longer remember? What friends had been made, or what enemies had he fought?

What had he experienced, and what had he felt towards them?

"_Ready your weapons if you don't want to die. Or perhaps you'd prefer to just tuck tail and scamper away into the shadows?"_

000

As far as Squall could tell, there was nothing of interest at the Crystal Tower. With nothing here, he should get back to his group.

While he tried to not think about it, what Bartz said had gotten to him. Despite what others thought of him, he did care for his comrades-no, not comrades-his friends' wellbeing.

One of the Manikins looked like someone he had seen in a dream once. Did they really fight together? Was he really as annoying as he thought he was?

Did they ever get a chance to say goodbye to each other?

"_Listen. Even if we lived in the same world, there'd come a time when life would pull us apart. It's not a reason to avoid people."_

000

Cloud had hoped Bartz was wrong. The Mime wasn't too bright, and he had an overactive imagination. He wanted to think that their original theory was correct, and that the Manikins were just taking the shapes of people from the memories.

Looking through the flowing Lifestream of the Planet's Core, Cloud truly wished that this was true. If this was true, then she never would have been here, and she never would have fought, and she never would have gone away.

If this was true, then he'd never would have failed to protect her from whatever fate she met.

"_The way you showed up and fought that guy off. It was a pretty cool thing to watch. You were like a hero, charging in to save the girl."_

000

"Hey, Terra, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Terra turned away from the deep pit that sat at the bottom of Kefka's Tower, and to the Onion Knight.

The Onion Knight walked up to her. "Are you alright? You really haven't been saying much lately. Is everything alright?"

Terra shook her head. "I was just thinking about what Bartz said. If all these people are no longer here, and we don't remember then, who's to say that they didn't try and defeat Chaos themselves? If they tried this and lost, do we really stand a better chance?"

"C'mon! Don't say that!" The Onion Knight pointed a finger up. "We've been through a lot of battles to get here, and sure, we may have lost some of those fights, but I think because of those loses we've become stronger for it. You can't go into a battle expecting to lose."

Terra looked at the Onion Knight, both impressed and inspired by his words.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. "I needed to hear that." She turned away from the boy, and upwards. "No matter how many times we've been defeated, we've always kept fighting. Not because we were supposed to fight, but because we have things we want to fight for."

"_I have no intention of hurting you. That's not me. Listen, don't think about things so hard, alright? You don't wanna end up just going whatever people tell you, do you?"_

000

Bartz sighed, and kicked at the grass of the Rift.

He was kind of regretting bringing up that thing about past warriors before. It really seemed to bring everyone down.

Though, Bartz did wonder what people did he meet besides these guys? He really wanted to know all the kinds of people he had the chance to talk with, and become friends with, and all the awesome fights he had.

He hoped that he didn't forget anything too important.

"_Bartz! I'll be back! I promise you, I shall return! BAAARTZ!"_

000

Cecil looked across the Lunar surface, and to the Crystal Palace in the distance, sitting against the Blue Planet.

Was it true? Had his freind really been here once? Had he really once fought as a Champion of Cosmos alongside him?

Other than the memories of Golbez, which were still hazy in some places, he only had clear memories of his friend, but not much else.

It would have been easier had he been here, he would have made sense of all this, of not only this entire mess, but of his own missing memories as well.

"_Cecil . . .Have you-Your memory. It still hasn't returned, has it?"_

000

Firion leaned against the backdrop of the Prima Vista, looking at the wild rose he held within his hand.

A world filled with wild roses, that was his dream.

But what were their dreams? What sort of dreams had to die in order for him to get where he was now?

He gripped the rose tightly, but at the same time, gently.

"_So like I said, you hold onto it. Keep it safe for me will you, Firion?"_

000

The Warrior of Light opened his eyes, and gazed up to the sky and stars above the Empyreal Paradox. Picking up his helm from the ground, he stood from his sitting position and stared to the giant Mothercrystal.

"I've come to realize," he said aloud, his gaze shifting from the Mothercrystal to a spot on the transparent floor. "We are no longer fighting for only Cosmos. We no longer fight for the safety of the world, nor do we even fight for ourselves.

"My fallen comrades, if you can hear me, I let you know now that we will defeat Chaos, we will finish the battle you could not see, and finally put an end to these battles. The sacrifices you made may have been forgotten, but they will not be in vain.

"I am afraid that we will fail you, that all efforts will be for naught, but I will not let that fear hold me back. Instead, I will take strength from that feeling."

Lifting the helm, he placed it securely on his head and turned towards the exit.

"We fight for you."

He took one last look towards the spot on the floor, before he marched on to face their final enemy.

"_Ooh, ooh! I got it! I know exactly what we'll call you!_

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	40. A Reason to Smile

Fipp: Turns out that Gilgamesh, Typhoon and another VI character will be added as DLC for XIII-2.

My guess is Ultros.

**A Reason to Smile**

Yuna looked across the narrow ridge to her friend, who had not spoken in so long, and who had become more distraught as they moved.

Yuna approached the young boy. "Is something wrong, Vivi?"

The young Black Mage turned around, and looked up to the Summoner, the brim of his hat cutting of the top of his vision.

"I-I'm fine," he slightly stammered, looking back to the ground. "I just don't like this place too much."

Frowning, Yuna looked around, and felt she could agree with Vivi.

From their vantage point on the narrow stone ridge, Yuna could see nothing but dried and dead badlands as far as the eye could see. From the direction they came, a large alcove cut in stone, and ahead of them, a canyon with roaring sandstorms inside, and scattered through the badlands were several mountains.

What caught Yuna's attention the most, were the massive scars in the earth.

Yuna remembered how Sin cleanly cut away a good chunk of Spira, and she feared what powerful forces had damaged the land this much. Out of the few memories she had, that was one of the more clear ones.

Whatever happened here, it must have been truly horrible.

"Is everything alright?" Yuna turned around at the voice.

"Vanille," Yuna said, as the slightly older girl approached. "It's nothing." She looked away, back to the haunted landscape.

"Guys," Vivi meekly spoke up. "Do you think everything's alright?"

"I-" Yuna said, before stopping. As much as she wanted to comfort Vivi, she herself didn't feel too positive about the situation. It had been a while since they had seen any of the other Cosmos Warriors. She had no way knowing if even Sir Jecht was alright. The last time she saw him, he was fighting that man known as Garland.

Kain was there to help him, but still…

"Oh, don't worry!" Vanille's voice, void of any worry and panic, suddenly rang. "They're alright. I know they are!"

Vivi turned to her. "B-But how can you be sure?" His voiced raised in volume, if only by the lightest degree. "We don't know where anyone is!" He lowered his head, his hate, which was too large for his small body, seemed to cast a dark shadow over him.

Frowning, Vanille kneeled down next to him. "You really shouldn't talk like that," she said, trying to look under the brim of his hat so she could look him in his glowing yellow eyes. "We can't hope to get anything done if we don't at least think a little positively."

"But," Vivi's voice was small again. "I just want to find everyone!" He shook his head. "I don't want to fight! There's already been to much fighting already!" His voice raised again, almost desperately yelling.

Yuna looked away. She felt the same as Vivi. She didn't like all this fighting. While no one had died yet, there have been several times that people were seriously injured. Had it not been for his own powerful magic, she was certain Minwu would have lost his arm after his battle with Enuo.

"Then don't!" Vanille's voice brought her out of her morbid thoughts. "If all that stuff scares you, you don't have to do any of it." She quickly stood up, and extended a finger. "Simply face it later, until you're ready."

"Face it later?" Vivi looked up to Vanille, his hat tilting to the side. "But-"

"No buts." Vanille suddenly turned around and lightly skipped up the path. "We won't fight until we have absolutely no choice." She stopped, and turned on her heels. "Until then, I think we should try and squeeze as much happiness as we can out our time together." She snapped her fingers. "Now, how about we go find the others? Like Zidane?"

"Zidane?" Vivi happily said.

Zidane was another of the warrior summoned by Cosmos. From what Vivi had told them, Zidane was a dear friend from his own world.

Vivi was crushed when he didn't recognize him.

Happily, Vanille nodded. "Yep. And who knows, maybe by now he's already remember something about you."

"I hope so," Vivi responded. He then walked by Vanille and Yuna, and up the path.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Yuna asked Vanille.

"No question about it." Vanille turned Yuna. "It makes me sad when other people are upset. I don't like it when people get like that, because that's the first sign that they're close to just giving up. If I can do anything about it, I-"

"Want their journey to be filled with smiles," Yuna said, interrupting Vanille.

Vanille gave Yuna a questioning look before giggling. "I was actually going to say something about sugar and rainbows, but yeah, that works!" She then walked away from Yuna. "Now c'mon! Don't want to keep Vivi waiting, do we?" She ran up the path to catch up with the small Black Mage.

Left behind, Yuna found herself smiling.

Maybe Vanille was being a bit naïve, but she was right. If you didn't have something to cheer you up, something to help you out of the more difficult times, then I would be easy to simply fall apart.

At the end of the day, there needed to be something to keep you going, something that made the pain worth it.

A reason to smile.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	41. At Least Know Who I Am

Fipp: Here's the next chapter.

**At Remember Know Who I Am**

The large pillar fell to the ground, breaking into numerous pieces of rubble as it crashed down. It didn't really matter much if the pillar was cut down, it would simply be replaced when the darkness took over this area again, resetting all the damage that had been done.

Pointing his hand out, palm open, Seifer fired off another fire spell at the remaining pillar that stood in the World of Darkness. The spell burned through the base, toppling it, and leaving the stump of a base.

Catching his breath, Seifer kicked over some stray rubble, and sat down on one of the larger pieces of burnt stone. Taking his gunblade, Hyperion, he stabbed the tip into the ground, and rest his forehead against the grip.

He sat like that for several minutes, letting his thoughts build, and his rage simmer. No matte how of these pillars he destroyed, it just wouldn't be enough.

Gripping his weapon in his hand, Seifer stood up and shouldered the weapon. He then began to walk away, prepared to move to his next destination.

"Where are you going, Seifer?"

Seifer, upon hearing the voice, stopped. He didn't look back. "And what do you want, Strife?"

Behind him, Cloud walked around several of the fallen stones, and approached Seifer. "You're going after that guy again, aren't you?"

Seifer turned his head back to Cloud and shot a piercing glare at him. "Yeah, what about it?"

"You think that's a good idea?" Cloud asked. "The last time you went up against him, it didn't end so well for you."

Seifer turned away. "And what makes you think I care about your opinion?"

"This guy, from what I've heard you never beat him before," Cloud said. "I fought him before, and he seemed pretty strong."

Seifer's gloved hand tightened, causing the leather to groan.

Cloud continued. "I don't know what will happen if you fight him again, but you've already lost too many times. If he defeats you again, then you may-"

Cloud suddenly found himself with the Hyperion pointed at his throat.

Seifer gave him a deathly glare. "Would you just shut up," he growled. "You think just because you've never lost your life in these stupid battles, you think you can tell me what to do? You think you're so much better than me?"

Cloud shook his head. "Seifer I-"

Seifer pressed the blade to Cloud's skin. "Get in my way, Strife, and I will kill you," he replied coldly. Taking the blade away, he began to walk away again, making his way out of Cloud's sights as he exited the Gateway they were in.

Alone, Cloud reached up to his throat, and wiped away the blood that Seifer had drawn.

"What an angry boy, do you not agree, Cloud?"

"What do you want?" Cloud asked, turning to the side.

The air warped a shade of crimson, and falling feathers, as Ultimecia appeared.

Smirking, Ultimecia folded her arms over her chest. "I was merely on my way to see what Warriors of Cosmos were around for me to destroy. I've grown rather bored, and demand entertainment."

That kind of attitude is what led to each of her deaths. Cloud recalled that kind of attitude was what lead to each of her deaths.

Ultimecia continued. "It was only by chance that I came across you two talking with each other."

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Is that all, or can I leave now?"

Closing her eyes, Ultimecia looked away. "You may leave if you wish, though I would suggest you learn to be more sociable of a man."

Not wishing to spend any more time with the Sorceress, Cloud made for the exit.

When Cloud had gone, Ultimecia looked back to where Seifer had left and smirked.

"Such a shame that he will be leaving, I would have loved to see the uses I would have made for him."

000

The constant rumbling of the gears resonated so greatly that Squall could feel it in the air. Leaping forward, he jumped over the gap in the wooden staircase.

Upon making his landing, he stood straight up and looked ahead. He stopped upon seeing the obstacle before him. "Great, you again," he said with disinterest.

From his elevated position above Squall, Seifer glared down at Squall. "You don't think I'd just go off and die after our last fight, did you?"

"Actually, I haven't given you much thought since we last met," Squall replied.

"Still don't know who I am, do you?"

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Why, should I?"

"That's it," Seifer growled. He raised his gunblade and pointed at Squall. "I'm done talking with you!" He grinned. "Now, how about a nothing scar for you?"

Not replying, Squall drew his own gunblade, Revolver, and placed it on his shoulder.

000

"Arg!" Seifer grunted in pain, falling to his knee, using his weapon to keep himself from falling down. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" he cursed aloud.

Black shadowy wisps started to float off his body.

Seifer looked up towards Squall, standing despite his injuries. "So, have any idea who I am yet?"

Squall shook his head. "Sorry, still don't know you."

"Even after all that, you still don't know me?" Seifer gave a bitter laugh. "I can't believe that. Even all that, you have no clue who I am." He laughter died away as he started to shake his head. "I'm not gonna let it end like this!" Slowly, and painfully, he forced himself to stand, and gripped his weapon in both hands. "No way this is how things are going to end like this between us!"

With an enraged scream, Seifer charged at Squall, who stood his ground. Not moving from his spot, Squall swung his sword upwards, cutting Seifer up the front of his body.

Pain shot through Seifer's body as he lost his footing, falling forward, and losing the grip his had on his blade.

He hit the ground, the shadows growing thicker than before.

_This isn't..._ His mind was beginning to become hazy. _At least know who I am…_

Darkness enveloped his body, before fading away into nothingness, taking his body with it.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	42. Wonderful Uses

Fipp: Pictures of both Ultros and Typhoon for FFXIII-2 DLC has been shown, and Serah and Noel will be getting the armor worn by Sheppard in Mass Effect.

It looks rather nice.

**Wonderful Uses**

Footsteps echoed through the massive space, bouncing off the numerous pillars that littered the single piece of solid ground that floated in the endless abyss.

Hojo stopped, and looked around the World of Darkness.

"This place is truly interesting," he said aloud, scanning the area.

"Oh? So the doctor has found something?"

Hojo scowled, and turned around to see Xande materialize not too far away.

"Would you mind leaving me alone?" Hojo glared at the wizard. "I have much work to do, and someone like you will only hinder my research."

Xande chuckled. "This fragment is from my world, Hojo, and if anyone has the right to order the other to leave, that would be me." The wizard approached the scientist. "This means you owe me an explanation on what sort of research you are conducting."

Hojo turned away. "Why would I waste my time telling you?" He began to walk away. "Even if I did choose to humor your request, I highly doubt you could comprehend my exact methods, and the goals I wish to achieve with them anyway."

Xande smirked, revealing sharp teeth. "Then please, _good doctor, _humor me, and please try to dumb it down to my level of compression," Xande said, mockingly.

Beneath his glasses, Hojo narrowed his eyes. "I do not appreciate that type of attitude."

A chuckle. "Oh? Forgive me then."

Hojo turned back to Xande. "Are you mocking me, you pathetic man?" The skin on Hojo's hand darkened and bulged momentarily, before setting back in place.

Xande took notice of that. "Are you preparing for a fight? You do realize that traitors are not to be tolerated, correct?"

A rare event, Hojo stood to his full fight, dropping his arms to his sides and out of his slouch. "You and I both are aware that only Garland abides by that rule. It's not uncommon for our "allies" to use and manipulate one another."

Tapping his fingers on his staff, Xande grinned. "What Garland doesn't know, won't kill us."

"And what do you fools think you are doing?" A shell of darkness appeared between them, and Enuo appeared. "I, as well, also do not tolerate fighting amongst comrades," he said, his eyes shifting between Xande and Hojo. "It is an unbecoming thing to see, soldiers out for the blood of their brothers in arms."

"Something tells me you are not one to practice what you preach, _Enuo,_" Xande said sharply, glaring at the magus.

"Silence for now, Master Xande," Enuo said, before turning back to Hojo. "Now please tell us, Professor Hojo, what sort of discovery have you made."

Hojo frowned at them, before pushing the glasses up the bridge of his noise. "While I would have been unable to locate any worldly fragments of my own preferences, I have been able to find content with the low-quality one I've discovered."

"Get on with it already," Xande said, moving around Enuo to face Hojo, though still keeping his distance from both of them.

"Impatient," Hojo sneered to himself, before speaking aloud. "As I was saying before the continuous interruptions," he glared at Xande. "I've discovered something odd about this particular fragment, as well as the one we've come to call the Rift."

"I am familiar with the Rift," Enuo said. "From what I've gathered from Xande, this realm, as well as the Rift, are connected to the Void."

"The Void?" Xande asked. "So it does exist after all? I've heard such tales from my master, but I had never bothered to pursue such research."

"What is this "Void" you two keep talking about?" Hojo asked, showing signs of agitation.

"The Void?" Enuo deeply chuckled. "The Void is the realm between all worlds. It is an endless realm of blackness and infinite possibilities. Time and space are only concepts in such a place."

"Fascinating," Hojo said, looking off into the darkness. "And how do you know such things?"

"I planned on using the power of the Void to enslave not only my world, but all worlds that lay within reach," Enuo explained. "However, I was stopped and imprisoned inside its greatest depths." He turned to Hojo. "Tell me, what exactly did you find?"

Hojo grinned. "I've found small energy readings in these areas connected to this "Void". While I've also found them in small quantities in the other fragments, it is in these areas that they are greatly concentrated."

"Hmm." One of Enuo's tentacles slithered into the air, prodding the empty space as though it was searching for something. It suddenly stopped, and began to curl around nothing.

A small flicker of light appeared inside the coil.

_He had been riding his chocobo, but had to dismount if he wanted to get a better view. Pushing his way through the foliage of the thick bushes, he was shocked to see the massive scar in the earth, and the space rock, still smoking in several places, that had caused it._

_Several small grunts took his attention from the meteor, and into the scar. Near the base of the rock there was-_

Enuo's tentacle flinched back, retreating, and the light faded away.

"What is it?" Hojo asked, excited as he observed the area where the light had been. "What did you-"

A tentacle suddenly shot out, and Hojo found it going through his body. As he tried to gasp, his body gave away to shadows, and he vanished.

At the same time, another tentacle tried to attack Xande, however the distance he was from Enuo allowed him to quickly create a shield. Though he managed to create a shield, the lack of time to cast the spell, and the force behind the limb had only softened the blow.

Xande flew back, and landed on the ground.

"No fighting brothers in arms?" Xande mockingly asked, grasping his injured arm, glaring at Enuo.

"This is not fighting," Enuo said, turning to face Xande. "Fighting would imply both sides have a chance at victory." Enuo raised his staff, and shadows began to seep from him. "This, is an extermination of a worthless pest."

000

As the remains of Xande faded away, Enuo pondered on how even injured, the wizard managed to survive as long as he did.

No matter. With both of them gone, there was no one left to know what had been discovered here. Their deaths would be blamed on Cosmos' warriors.

But this discovery! The madman actually discovered something of interest!

Memories. Memories of too many people to count, each one floating around in this world! How this was, Enuo didn't know, he just knew that they were there.

With his control over the Void, he could easily harness these memories, and there was no telling what he could do with them.

Oh yes, we could certainly find some wonderful uses for them.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	43. Purgatory: The Scarred Rival

Fipp: Sorry for not updating yesterday, just slipped my mind.

**Purgatory: The Scarred Rival**

The man walked forward, resting his weapon on his shoulder. With a smug grin, he observed the sight of the two people in front of him.

"Um, who are you?" asked the man with the machine gun asked him. He looked a lot different than the last time he saw him.

"What is your business here, Almasy?" Adel growled, glaring at the young man who approached her with that sense of superiority. "You dare to interrupt me just as I was about to exact my revenge?"

"Almasy?" Laguna asked curiously. Looking to the man, Laguna couldn't help but notice that the weapon he had looked a lot like the one he used in the movie he was in once. What was it? Oh yeah! A gunblade! But not like the one Squall used.

Speaking of Squall, this guy had a scar that looked like his in the same place. Only, you know, reversed.

"That's Seifer, to you old man," Seifer said, walking right past him, and standing between him and Adel.

"I'm not an old man…" Laguna sadly said to himself.

"Out of the way, Almasy!" Adel demanded. "Or, do you wish to join this fool in death?"

Chuckling, Seifer tapped his gunblade on his shoulder and few times before lifting off, and pointing it straight at Adel. "Like I'm gonna let you rip this guy apart."

"Wait, so you're helping me?" Laguna asked, confused.

"I'm not helping you," Seifer shot back, turning towards the man. "I'm just making sure you don't get yourself killed." He looked back forward. "Plus, I never really liked this hag anyway."

"You arrogant whelp!" Adel roared, dark-red energy crackling around her. "I fail to understand why that lesser Sorcerers let you do as you pleased." She clenched her fist, a bright red light engulfing it. "Had you been my Knight, I would have put you to sleep long ago for such insolence!"

Seifer waved his sword around slightly. "Gonna talk all day, are you gonna actually do something?" He looked back to Laguna. "Get ready old man!"

Laguna jumped up and loaded a fresh magazine into his machine gun. "Quit calling me old!"

000

A large ray of energy blasted forward, bombarding Adel with scolding power. The damage done to her was only worsened when the grenade that had been thrown at her exploded.

"The greatest attack ever!" she heard Laguna happily cry out.

"No mercy for you!" Seifer yelled, swing his blade upward, sending a wave of energy off the blade, and at her body, cutting right up the front.

"Graagh!" Adel groaned, falling to her knees, which caused the room to shake slightly, and hand. Wisps of shadows began to float off of her. "You arrogant worm," she growled, glaring at Seifer, who seemed indifferent to her threatening stare. "You will pay dearly for this betrayal." Slow, and seemingly with much difficulty, Adel forced herself into a standing position. "When I return, I shall tear you apart, limb by limb! You, as well as that man beside you, will learn the true meaning of horror!"

"I really don't care," Seifer said, turning away from the fading Sorceress.

"Don't you dare turn you back on me!" Adel yelled, her body vanishing into nothing. This left Laguna and Seifer alone.

Seeing Adel, who now only seemed a little familiar now, go away, Laguna turned to Seifer. "Geez, I owe you a lot, don't I?" he said, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, if you hadn't shown up, I probably have been killed, or something, and that would have ruined my week." Smiling, Laguna put his hand out. "Name's Laguna, nice to meet you."

Seifer stared at Laguna, then to his hand, then back to Laguna. "Yeah, I don't shake hands," he said, walking away.

Laguna left his hand hanging in the air. "Um, okay…" he then ran up to Seifer. "So, uh, yeah. I appreciate the help and all but, and don't get me wrong on this, but from the way she was talking, it sounds like you're a Warrior of Chaos."

"What of it?" Seifer replied, not slowing down.

Laguna scratched the back of his head again. "Well, if you're a Warrior of Chaos, then why'd you help me out?"

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe not to you, but I'd like to know." He snapped his fingers. "Wait a minute! I know! We were friends in a previous Cycle, weren't we?"

Seifer groaned. "No," he heavily replied. "I've never met you in any previous Cycles."

"Oh, okay…" Laguna gave this more though. "Wait! Oh! Do we come from the same world then? I bet that's it because that sword looks a little familiar! That's it, isn't it! We're like best friends, aren't we?"

Seifer face-palmed, and stopped. "Do you ever shut up?"

Laguna stopped as well. "Um yeah, sorry…" He paused. "So does that mean I'm right?"

Groaned in annoyance, Seifer turned around to face Laguna. "Listen, everyone here knows who you are, that you're one of those six warriors that were killed by those manikin things, and came here half-dead."

"Um, okay?"

"And let's just say that a lot of people on Chaos' side are really curios to see if you guys will come back if you get killed here."

Laguna scratched his chin. "Oh yeah, I think I remember Basch saying something about that." He dropped his hand and looked back to Seifer. "But still, that doesn't exactly explain why you helped me out.

Seifer turned around, facing away from the Gunner. "You're like what, in you're twenties?"

Laguna raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Twenty-seven. Why?"

Seifer shook his head and laughed. "I can't believe it! Even though you're one of the older Cosmos warriors, you still act like a damn kid." He then began to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" Laguna called after him. He was about to give chase, when a bright purple light flashed in front of him.

When the light faded, Laguna could see a purple crystal, roughly shaped like a musical note.

"Wha-?" Laguna hesitantly reached out, and let the crystal float into his hand, the air around it still sparkling as it reflected light. It felt so light. "Is this one of those Crystals Cosmos gave us?"

"If I were you, I'd get back to the Sanctuary." From up ahead Seifer called back, brining Laguna's attention from the Crystal. "If you end up dying for real, I may not be able to finish business with a certain someone."

"What?" Laguna asked aloud. "Hey! Wait!" he called out. "I still gotta-!"

But Seifer was already gone.

With the young man no longer present, Laguna looked to the Crystal in his hand, and held it up into the moonlight. "So, this is that Crystal Cosmos gave me, huh?" He cracked a grin. "Better late than never, I suppose. But either way, it sure is a sight for sore eyes."

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Laguna could hear a piano playing a lovely melody.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	44. Defeat: Braska

Fipp: Again, sorry for not updating on time. Been too distracted by watching Classic Who (finished the first season last night).

**Defeat: Braska**

Sitting on the wall, the Dark Knight kicked his feet back and forth. "So, any idea what do we do now?" he asked, looked towards Basch, the latter holding a map. "You know, cause I'm getting real bored."

Shaking his head, Basch folded the map and tucked it back into the pockets of his vest. "We will simply continue on with our path as we've been doing," he answered. "Hopefully, we'll be able to encounter some of the others on our way. Unless you have any ideas. Braska, what do you think?" Basch turned around, facing towards the man, who gave no response. "Braska!"

"Huh?" Braska turned around, turned away from the abandoned stadium stands that sat over the lake of fire, and the flaming symbol over the night sky. "I am sorry," Braska said. He turned around, and walked down the aisle to the other two warriors. "But I was distracted by this place. Something about it seems familiar to me."

"Familiar?" the Dark Knight asked, jumping down from his seat. "You know this place?" He looked around. "Kind of creepy if you ask me."

"What sort of memories do you have of this place?" Basch asked.

Braska shook his head. "I'm not too sure, and I'm not even sure if this is the place from my memories. All I said is that this place is familiar." Lowering his head, he sighed. "If only I could recall at least a few of them."

"_Yes, in this world, memories can be truly torturous," _a voice suddenly floated through the air. "_Without the known context, the memories may eventually tear us apart."_

Suddenly, appearing at the center of the platform ahead of them, the man they had come to know as Seymour Guado appeared.

"Chaos!" Basch called, drawing his sword. Braska and the Dark Knight followed his action, and brought out their own weapons. "What is your business here?"

"Obviously he wants to fight us!" the Dark Knight said, bringing his sword up. "Fine by me, because I was getting SOOOO BOOORED!" He too his sword in one hand, and pointed it at Seymour. "Oh right boys let's do this!"

Laughing, he suddenly burst forward, intending to cut the man down.

"Wait!" Braska called, only to be ignored.

The Dark Knight leapt forward, swinging his sword in a wide arc, aiming it for Seymour's neck.

But the Maester suddenly vanished, leaving the blade to connect with nothing. The Dark Knight fell to the ground, and went tumbling to the end of the platform, where he briefly managed to find himself on his feet, right at the edge. He wildly flailed his arms about, but fell off, and into the fire below with a yelp.

Appearing again, Seymour glanced to where the Dark Knight vanished. "Odd, normally when one falls into a Banish Trap, they appear right back to where they first fell from." He turned back to Basch and Braska. "So where did he go?" 

Not dropping his stance, Basch answered. "The last few times he fell into a Banish trap, he's appeared in another Gateway in the Cornelia Plains. We're not too sure why such a thing happens to him."

"We believe it has something to do with the darkness that he's saturated in that allows him to do this," Braska said. "Though, he's doesn't seem to know how to control such an ability."

"Is that so?" Seymour said, disinterested. "Oh well. This only makes things easier for me."

"So you have come for a fight?" Basch asked.

Seymour chuckled. "Yes, I have come for a battle," the man slyly replied. "But not with you, Sir Basch."

"Pardon?" Basch narrowed his eyes.

"I have come for the Summoner, Lord Braska."

"Me?" Braska slightly lowered his weapon. "Why do you intend to fight me alone?"

Basch spoke. "Regardless of why you wish to fight Braska alone, I'm afraid that you will have to fight me as well."

"How noble of you, to fight along side your ally," Seymour said. "But, wouldn't you rather defend Cosmos? After all, saving him here would be meaningless should she perish."

"Cosmos? What are you talking about?"

"The dear goddess is currently in danger," Seymour explained. "Even as we speak, an associate of mine is currently making his way to Cosmos with the intend to kill her."

"Is seems you've forgotten about Shantotto," Braska said, staring Seymour down. "She is currently standing between Cosmos and any threat, and in the unlikely event that she is defeated, she more than likely has a back-up plan."

Another laugh. "Ah yes, the Black mage is more than enough the fight off anyone who opposes her, as poor Gabranth learned."

Basch's grip on his sword tightened.

Seymour continued. "But I doubt she'll be able to do anything now."

"Pardon?" Braska asked.

Seymour continued. "Shantotto, you see, has left this world of her own choice, ripping through the unstable space of a broken Gateway. She has abandoned her post as a Warrior of Cosmos in favor of research."

"I don't believe you!" Basch called.

Seymour closed his eyes. "I didn't think so, but you are now faced with a choice: You don't believe my words, and stay here, and possibly defeat me, not having to face me until the Cycle begins again, or do believe me, and you rush forward to save her, while Lord Braska and I have a nice little chat."

Hesitant, Basch looked from Seymour, and to Braska, then back to Seymour, trying to think of what to do.

He was stirred out of his thoughts, by Braska placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Go ahead, Basch," Braska said. "In case he's telling the truth, you make sure Cosmos is safe. The Sanctuary is very far from here, so every moment we spend talking, is a moment we waste getting there."

"Braska…"

Braska smiled. "Don't worry about me, I can handle myself, and when I am done with this man, I'll try to catch up with you."

Lowering his sword, Basch looked to Seymour, carefully observing the man. "Are you sure, Braska?"

The Summoner nodded. "I am."

"So, you've made you decision then?" Seymour asked, having overheard their conversation.

Nodding, Braska stepped forward. "We have, I will honor you with your fight."

Seymour smiled. "Very good then." He stepped aside, leaving the passage open. "You may go ahead, Sir Basch fon Rosenberg."

Giving one last look to Braska, Basch ran forward, and past Seymour, leaving the two men alone.

"Now that we're alone, what do you want with me?" Braska asked, when he was certain that Basch was no longer around.

"If I recall, Lord Braska," Seymour said, "you fought an ally of mine, Maenad, correct?"

Braska nodded. "I did."

Seymour continued. "Yes, she spoke highly of your powers. Which is very odd, as normally she's more stoic than anything. To get any sort of reaction beyond indifference is difficult." Raising a hand, he began to wave it with his speech. "What she found fascinating were the creatures you conjured forth. "Eidolons", is what she called them."

"Eidolons?" Braska asked, tilting his head. "No, they are called-"

Seymour smirked. "Aeons, if I am correct?"

Surprised, Braska took a step back. "You know of the Aeons?"

Seymour raised both hands. "The moment I saw your face, Lord Braska, I knew that you were somewhat familiar to me. Though I don't believe that I've ever met you, you still hold a place in my absent memories."

"What are you talking about?" Braska's eyes slightly widened. "Wait, are you saying that we are from the same world?"

Seymour laughed again. "That is exactly what I am saying." In a flash of light, Seymour's weapon, a staff similar to Braska's, appeared in his hand. Raising it into the air, he pointed it at Braska. "The memories that lie deep within my mind, how long will I have to fight you before I can recall all of them? What about killing you? Will I remember everything should I do that?"

Adjusting his stance, Braska clasped his weapon in both hands. "I have to apologize in advance, but I'm afraid that you won't be able to test that theory out."

000

Seymour screamed in pain as the blade cut down his front, cleaning slicing through his flesh, which offered no resistance.

Groaning, the Maester fell to the ground. Unmoving, his body was quickly swallowed up by shadows, leaving no trace of the man behind.

Dropping his stance, Braska allowed himself to let go of the breath her hand been holding.

"That was certainly more challenging that I thought it would be," he said, using his sleeve to wipe sweat from his front. "Don't you think, Yojimbo?"

The heavily armored Aeon silently approached Braska, sliding his katana back into its scabbard. He nodded in the affirmative.

"Then let's get going, Basch will need out help." Raising his staff, Braska was prepared to call back the Aeon, allowing the spirit time to rest until the next time it was needed-

-when a dark blade pierced Yojimbo's chest. A hissing, snake-like monster suddenly raised its head over Yojimbo's chest, and the blade drove through. Falling to his knees, Yojimbo vanished, leaving several stray pyreflies where his body was.

"Yojimbo!" Braska called, reaching for the fallen Aeon's remains, though he knew it would be futile. Preparing himself, Braska looked back to the monster.

Growling, the serpent suddenly flew from Braska, and began to circle growing puddle of darkness.

"What is this?" Braska called, demanding an answer.

"_I'd answer you, Lord Braska, but I'm not too sure myself,"_ a voice echoed from the shadows.

"Y-You!"

Rising from the shadows, a dark-grey form appeared, taking shape, Braska now faced Seymour, covered in dark skin, and a large decorated plat attached to his back.

"What sort of trick is this…?" Braska asked, in awe of Seymour's transformation.

Looking down, Seymour observed his new body in utter amazement. "I do not know what this is." He looked back up to Braska, and grinned with sharp teeth, his voice echoing and warped. "But let us test what I can do!"

000

The serpent loudly hissed as it faded away. In a bright explosion of light, Seymour found his body heavily torn and shredded. Groaning, his body was once again taken by the shadows.

Breathing hard, Braska pushed himself to stand straight. The battle with Seymour had been much more difficult than before, mostly due to the man's strange newfound power to suddenly banish his Aeons without a problem.

Looking up, he saw the three Aeons who acted as though they were one; Cindy, Mindy and Sandy. The Magus Sisters.

Taking a deep breath, Braska addressed them. "Thank you, I had almost thought that was the end for me."

Sandy nodded, Mindy folded her arms over her chest, and Mandy turned to where Seymour fell.

Suddenly gasping noiselessly, Mandy suddenly turned around and pushed Braska away, while Mindy and Sandy flew in front of him.

Before he knew what happened, a large explosion consumed the three of them. Quickly, the smoke from the attack cleared, revealing the pyreflies that remained of their sacrifice.

Groaning in pain, Braska pushed himself to his feet. His eyes widened in disbelief as the figure that began to form in front of him.

"No…"

"_How wonderful!" _Up above the air, a large floating shape started to take shape, growing in size, currents of electricity coursing around it. When it stopped shifting, Seymour's torso and head were visible, melded into the front of a massive floating machine.

"Just what sort of fiend are you?" Braska wearily asked, staring at the machine.

Seymour laughed. "What am I?" he said, his eyes glowing red. "Maybe I will remember when I free you from these cruel Cycles!"

Letting the remainder of his magic flow around him, Braska prepared himself for the monster.

000

Yelling, Braska fell back, the remaining pyreflies of the last Aeon he had dissipating in the air above him.

"How wonderful, Lord Braska!" Seymour grinned, the low rumbling of the engines that made his machine body melding with his voice. "I have remembered so much from this! But, I must see what more I can remember!"

From his spot on the ground, Braska tried to push himself up, but fell back down.

_I can't move anything, all of my Aeons are defeated, and my magic is nearly exhausted._

Turning his eyes down, Braska looked to the imposing figure of Seymour, than past him.

_That symbol in the sky. That would certainly feed your ego, wouldn't it J-_

Memories suddenly poured into Braska's beaten skull. Ones that he didn't fully understand until now.

During this battle, Braska had lost all his Aeons, the ones that had been spread throughout Spira in their respective temples.

Except for one.

Struggling, Braska managed to push himself up, forcing himself to stand, and stare Seymour down.

"Ah, you're still up?" Seymour taunted. "I suppose it should be fitting that someone like you dies on their feet."

The pyreflies gathered around Braska, as he raised his staff into the air, and began to dance. The dance that would ease the restless dead spirits, preventing them from turning them into monsters, that happened after horrible events transpired.

A bright flash of light shone from the burning lake, causing Seymour to turn around in the air.

"What is this?" he asked. A massive hand, larger then Seymour himself, suddenly appeared over the edge of the platform, and dug its claws into the stonework, and pulled up a massive beast.

When the body had finished rising into the air, Seymour found himself facing a grayish-red giant, with a wild white mane, purple eyes, and the symbol floating in in the air bleached across its chest.

Growling, the beast lunged at Seymour, and the dance to summon the Final Aeon was complete.

000

The Final Aeon's claw crashed into Seymour, and slammed him into the center of the platform. Raising its hand, Seymour could be seen embedded into the stone, parts of his machine body scattered around him, broken and shattered.

Raising its hand, the symbol on its chest started to flare up, and it reached into it, and pulled, drawing a massive sword. Raising the sword, the Final Aeon brought the weapon down, stabbing right through Seymour, and embedding it into the center of the platform.

Braska fell forward, hitting the pavement, and his staff clattering to ground. His robes torn and bloodied, he knew all the strength he had had been sapped with this last summon. Trying his best, he moved his head, and looked to the Final Aeon

"Thank you…" Braska said, his voice weak and ragged. "Jecht…"

Looking down at Braska, the Final Aeon's body began to dissolve into numerous pyreflies, and Braska was almost certain he could see recognition in those blanks eyes.

Now alone, Braska rolled onto his back, and stared into the night sky. He then began to laugh, tired and relieved, ignoring the pain in his chest.

"I'll be with you in a moment, Basch," he said to the open air. "Just, let me take a moment to collect myself, and I'll be sure to join you…"

Breathing out, Braska's eyes closed, the eyelids feeling as though they were weighted down with lead, and he could feel the blissful darkness of sleep coming to claim him.

The sudden laughter that ran throughout the air, shocked Braska out of his rest, and poured ice in his veins.

Straining himself, he managed to roll over back onto his stomach, and looked to where Seymour should have been killed, but what he saw was not the remaining wisps of a defeated Warrior of Chaos, but a large translucent figure taking form.

"_Another form?"_ Seymour's voice was heard from the figure. _"It seems that the gods are not smiling upon you today, High Summoner Braska."_ Several lights of varying colors appeared behind Seymour. _"I apologize that things had to last this long, but now I will end this."_

Braska tried to move, but his body, damaged from Seymour's spells and drained off all its magic, simply wouldn't comply: he has used the last of his strength in simply rolling over.

The lights behind Seymour exploded, and numerous spells of various attributes fell upon the downed Summoner.

Before his life ended, Braska thought of the Cycles, and hoped that they would end, and of a little girl with mismatched eyes.

_Yuna…_

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	45. Purgatory: The Grand Summoner

Fipp: Maybe I should just change the update day to Thursday? Haven't kept the schedule the last few weeks so…

**Purgatory: The Grand Summoner**

"So, you would betray me as well? So be it!"

The last time Yuna heard Seymour say those words, was inside Sin, when she has summoned the Aeon that was his mother into battle. Yuna recalled how his mother had pleaded to them to put a stop to her son's madness.

Turning around, she saw said Aeon, Anima, standing tall, wrapped in chain with her one glowing eye glaring down at her. Yuna had come to this world only with the power to summon Ifrit, Shiva, Ixion, Bahamut and Valefor, and not Yojimbo, the Magus Sisters, or Anima.

Her attention was quickly brought down to the Aeon's feet, and she felt as though her heart was about to leap out of her chest and up her throat.

"I never thought I'd see you here, Yuna." Standing across from her, at the base of Anima, was the man that she hadn't seen in ten year, not since he left on his Pilgrimage to defeat Sin, and died as a result.

"F-Father…" Yuna had trouble speaking that one word.

Braska smiled. "Is is good to see you, Yuna," he said, walking up to his daughter. "I was right; you've grown into a beautiful woman."

"I-I…" She honestly didn't know how to respond to this situation. She had seen her father on the Farplane, but that was the Farplane.

Here he was, alive, right in front of her.

"How precious." Yuna was roused out of her thoughts by Seymour's voice, and turned around to face the Maester. "A father and daughter, reunited after ten years of death." Slowly, he shook his head. "At least this infinite spiral was able to bring some good, I suppose." Keeping his head still, he glared right at the two Summoners. "Such a shame that this moment is only fleeting." A dark miasma glowed around his body.

"Seymour!" Braska said, stepping in front of Yuna. "This is between you and I." He raised his weapon. "Yuna has no place here."

"Is that so?" Seymour mockingly replied. "Oh? Have you forgotten that I too share a bond with her? I believe that she became involved the moments the gods cruelly tore her from our dear Spira, thrusting her into yet another endless cycle of conflict and death."

"Seymour!" Braska called. "I have long since lost the patience for your words. I-"

"F-Father!" Yuna called out, surprising herself that she was able to talk.

"Yuna?" Braska turned around to face his daughter.

"Father," Yuna said. "He is right. While it is not something I care for, Seymour is something of my responsibility. I do not what has transpired between you two, but he is my opponent."

Braska looked to his daughter for several moments, in apparent thought, when he took several steps back from.

"Very well Yuna," he said, nodding. "This is your opponent. You will be the one to fight him, and I will be there to back you up."

Nodding, Yuna stepped forward, and faced Seymour again.

"So, shall we continue where we left off, Yuna?" Seymour asked, grinning.

"Yes, let us finish this." Yuna gripped her staff in each hand, and danced.

000

The giant meteor came down on Seymour, erupting into violent flames that seared his flesh, all while crushing him beneath the burning rubble.

Before he could get the chance to escape, he felt his body suddenly being torn apart, as bright lights and numerous pyreflies flew about, blinding him.

Falling to the ground, Seymour's body broke down, reverting him back to his original form. Pushing himself to one knee, and like many times in the past, tendrils of darkness escaped his body.

"It would seem that I have once again failed to make any difference in these Cycles," Seymour said, his head bowed down. "Though, like any Cycle, all will be reset, and I will return." Raising his head, he looked towards Yuna, and grinned. "Until then, dear Yuna. I look forward to our next meeting."

Seymour then faded away, leaving the father and daughter alone.

Looking to burning lake, Yuna stared at the massive Aeon of Sir Jecht, Braska's Final Aeon, as it began to dissipate, breaking away into shimmering lights and pyreflies. She found it was amazing that her father was able to summon such a powerful beast, even though Sir Jecht was still in his human form, all while in another world.

A bright light shone above the two of them, and Yuna had to cover her eyes.

"Is that, a crystal?" Braska asked, having moved his hands away from his face.

"Crystal?" Yuna uncovered her eyes, and looked up to the crystal above, an uneven, white and blue thing that resembled a cluster of pyreflies, floating around each other.

Shining a soft light, the Crystal slowly lowered itself, and Yuna took into her cupped hands.

"What is that?" Braska asked, looking at the glowing object.

Yuna smiled. "It's the Crystal that Cosmos gave us."

"Crystal?" Braska raised an eyebrow is question. "I am unaware of what that is."

"They…" Yuna started, unsure where to start. She then realized that she now had a chance to speak with the father that had been absent for most of her life. Where exactly could she start?

"So, Yuna." Thankfully, Braska has spoken first. "We have lots to catch up on, I would think."

Nervously, Yuna looked up to her father.

"Though I've already heard much from Auron," Braska continued. "I would love to hear your story, in your own words, Yuna. So please, tell me all that has happened."

Encouraged by her father's words, Yuna brightly smiled. "Yes, of course!"

So Yuna told her father all she could, about everything she could; from her life on Besaid, training to become a Summoner, meeting Tidus and leaving for her own Pilgrimage. She spoke about what they learned of Yevon, and Sin, and Yunalesca, and how they brought the Eternal Calm.

She finished her story with waking as a Warrior of Cosmos, and ultimately falling to the manikins.

When she had finished, she asked Braska to tell her his own story, to which he obliged. He told her of his own Pilgrimage, to meeting Auron, and Jecht, and to just before the end. When they stood before Sin. From there, his memory grew fuzzy, and he could not recall anything else from waking up as a Warrior of Cosmos in the last Cycle he had participated, to ultimately falling against the Sorceress Adel, and ending up in this world.

"…and that is my story." Yuna and Braska had moved away from where they had battled Seymour, and taken seats among some of the higher remaining cliffs of the stadium.

"There's still something I don't understand though," Yuna said, looking to the skyline of Zanarkand, before looking back to her father. "How is that you're here, when I was called ten years after…" She felt she didn't need to finish.

Braska chuckled. "I believe that Cosmos can summon from not only various worlds, but different time periods as well," he explained. "You've met Ceodore, and Rosa, correct?"

Yuna nodded. Rosa was the White Mage who was in charge of taking care of them before they could leave, and she had met Ceodore on several occasions.

"In this world, they are separated in age by five years, yet I've learned that they are actually mother and son."

"What?" Yuna gasped. "But…"

Another chuckle, this time in amusement at his daughter's confusion. "From what I've gathered, Rosa has yet to have a child, but Ceodore has many memories of her, though he's hid this from her in order to avoid any awkwardness, or paradoxes of some sort." He continued to laugh. "It's all rather amusing actually."

While confused at first, it didn't take long for Yuna to join her father in his laughter.

They went on like this for a while, all the worries that they had about Cosmos and Chaos forgotten for the moment. They were simply happy to be together, and make up for they time that they had lost.

Yuna knew that all cycles would end, and she was confident that Tidus, and everyone else, would defeat Chaos, and put a stop to the fighting. When that happened, she knew in her heart that they would all go home, returning to where they belonged.

Until then however, she would sit her with her father, and enjoy the time she had been given.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	46. A Fool's Errand

Fipp: Another one!

**A Fool's Errand**

Shadows seeped into existence, and rose from the ground until it had formed a large column. As quickly as it appeared, it collapsed, falling back down.

Stepping out of the shadows, Lady Lilith walked forward and towards the floating, translucent throne that hovered unmoving, as though it was a solid fixture to the air, in the middle of the room. When she was in front of it, the black wings on her back unfolded and flapped once, gracefully carrying her into the air. With another flap, she spun around in midair, before lowering herself onto the throne.

Once settled down, her wings retracted, folding back to their place behind her. She angled her body to her right, taking a relaxed, lounging position on the seat. Placing her right elbow on the arm of the throne, she cupped her face in the corresponding hand, and began to slowly drum her fingers on her temple.

In her throne room in the Walk of Echoes, all was silently except for the low rumbling of the Cavernous Maws devouring reality.

"So, this is were you go after each Cycle is complete?"

Lady Lilith closed her eyes and sighed. Upon opening them, she saw Maenad standing in front of her throne.

"And what brings you here, Maenad?" Lady Lilith, only out of politeness.

"I have come here to properly understand your actions not too long ago," Maenad replied, her eyes dull green and indifferent to everything around her. Lady Lilith could hardly recall a time where she showed anything but that. Even the man who was summoned last Cycle, Emperor Mateus Palamecia, who replaced Judge Magister Gabranth, one of the more calm and assured people she had ever met, at least showed annoyance from time to time.

"And what about my actions?" Lady Lilith slightly pushed herself straight.

"In your last battle," Maenad said. "You were fighting against two of Cosmos' warriors, along with Professor Hojo. You had let him die."

Lady Lilith raised an eyebrow. "Is that all? I had figured you would have brought something more serious to my attention." She crossed one leg over the other, and curling her hand into a fist, she rested her chin against it.

"I wish too know why you had let him die, instead of aid him."

Rolling her eyes, Lady Lilith replied, "You are aware of the kind of person Hojo is. He is prideful and arrogant. He had assumed that he would be able to defeat them on his own power, and basically ordered me to leave the battle to him. So, I chose to humor him, and let him fight the battle." She gave a haughty laugh. "I do not take any blame for his own personal failings."

Maenad said nothing, she didn't react at all. Lady Lilith hated that about her.

"I do not entirely believe you about that," Maenad finally said.

"About what exactly?" Lady Lilith responded, curious to what the mysterious girl was thinking.

"I have no doubt what you said about Hojo is accurate, what I doubt is your reasoning for letting him die. You knew that he wouldn't survive the encounter, yet nonetheless you let him fight a battle he had little chance of surviving."

"Oh? So you are here to 'punish' me then, for letting a fellow Warrior of Chaos fall?" Lady Lilith gave an amused laugh. "And here I thought that only Garland bothered to enforce that law. It should be of no surprise that we turn on each other in some for or other. We on Chaos' side are not the most trustworthy of people." She looked up. "Seymour has yet to receive punishment for leading Hein down his road to defeat, so why not punish him as well?"

"I have no come here to avenge Hojo," Maenad replied. "What happens to the others is not of my concern."

Lady Lilith raised an eyebrow. "Then what is your purpose here?"

Maenad simply stared forward. "We have been ordered to dispose of Cosmos's warriors, as is our orders from Chaos, relayed by Garland. I am afraid that you are a threat to that mission."

"…How so?"

"I've noticed that since your last battle in the first Cycle, you have been more cautious around the Warriors of Cosmos, particularly around the Dancer."

Lady Lilith narrowed her eyes.

Maenad continued on. "Since your victory against her, you have seemed to avoid her, and I have suspicions that you've sabotaged your fellow Warriors of Chaos in any plans that involved her to any degree. She was even one of the two warriors that you faced along with Hojo."

Lady Lilith pushed herself into sitting straight, and glared down at the mysterious girl. "And why do you think, to any degree, I would assist one of Cosmos' pawns?" she asked, mockingly. "I have little interest in this War, and only fight as a means to escape one day. Helping them would only hinder this goal."

Maenad started at her for several moments before turning around. "I suppose you are right, though do not think that this is the end. If I have proof that you intend to cost Chaos this War, I will have no choice but to remove you." She began to walk way. "Whatever bond you have with this warrior is of no consequence, and it but a fool's errand to rescue her. It is incomprehensible to even attempt such things."

She vanished suddenly, leaving Lady Lilith along with her thoughts.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	47. Purgatory: The Insurgent Princess

Fipp: A little depressed right now. Almost finished watching all of William Hartnell's episodes.

**Purgatory: The Insurgent Princess**

"Ah? So you've arrived I see?" Vayne smiled and turned around, the glowing swords following his body. "Are you here to slay me, or to aid your ally?" he asked, facing away from Vaan.

Vaan stood, pushing himself up with his sword, and looked over Vayne's massive shoulder, and saw who he was talking about.

Standing in the middle of the platform, was a young woman with short blonde hair, a white top, and a very short, hot pink skirt.

"Why should it matter to you?" she said, glaring right at Vayne. "Either way you end up dead." In her hand, she gripped a single sword that seemed to be made of bright blue crystal.

"How long has it been since we last met in this realm, Queen Ashelia?" Vayne asked, taking several steps forward the woman. His address towards her was calm and collected, but mocking.

_He's not paying attention to me,_ Vaan thought. _Good._

In a flash of light, the broadsword in Vaan's hand vanished, and was replaced by the long-bladed katana. He quickly ran forward, directly rushing at Vayne from behind, and jumped into the air, raising the sword high into the air, and swung down jus as he was above the man.

There was a flash of sparks as one of the seraphic sword clashed with his own blade, intercepting the attack.

"That trick will not work again on me, boy," Vayne said, keeping his focus on the woman in front of him. "Farewell." Vayne vanished, and several more seraphic swords pointed at Vaan from different angles, before shooting forward to spear right through him.

"Vaan!" the woman called.

Letting go of his katana, flashing it away, Vaan's shield and short sword came into existence, he spun around, managing to block or dodge several of the incoming weapons. More appeared, aiming to finish him, but large fiery rune appeared in the around Vaan. Upon collision, the run exploded into a plume of flames and cloud of dark smoke, sending the magical weapons clattering to the ground.

Vaan was thrown out of the smoke cloud, and crashed to the ground, before coming to a tumbling stop next to the woman.

"Vaan!" the woman cried, kneeling down next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Vaan groaned in response. "I'm okay." He sat up, before forcing himself to stand. He chose to ignore the burns and scorch marks that scared his body and armor. _Nothing too serious_, he thought, _a couple of potions will fix that. _Once he was on steady feet, he looked to the woman. "What about you, you okay?"

"I didn't do anything yet," she said levelly.

"That means you're okay." He nodded. "Right!"

She sighed. "Vaan…"

"Wait," Vaan said, cocking an eyebrow. "How do you know my name? We've never met, have we?"

The woman stared at him for several moments, making him feel slightly uneasy. "My name is Ashe," she said, breaking the silence.

"Ashe…" Vaan rolled the name around in his head.

"Now that you have been reacquainted, may we continue?" Both turned, and looked towards the smoke cloud. It parted, allowing Vayne, along with the seraphic swords that floated around him, to gently glide forward, and to meet the stares of his two opponents.

"Vaan," Ashe said, not taking her eyes off Vayne. "I can handle this by myself. You get out of here."

"Wait?" Vaan question. "No way am I running and leaving you alone with this guy!"

"You're hurt," she responded, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "I've faced him before, and won. This won't be any different. There's no reason for you to be here."

Vaan shook his head. "So? I've fought injured before, and it doesn't matter if I have 'no reason' to fight this guy. So far, you seem like a friend, and it wouldn't be right of me to leave you hanging, would I?"

Ashe paused, and fully turned her head towards Vaan. She sighed contently. "Very well." She turned back to face Vayne, and held up her sword. Vaan mimicked her actions.

"Are we now prepared for continue?" Vayne asked, red electric sparks flying around his body. "If so, then let us continue with these perverse battles, and continue down the road of never-ending hell."

Vayne began his assault.

000

The large glyph appeared above Vayne, and tendrils of darkness erupted from it, crashing down on him. Then on either side of him, two more glyphs appeared, and exploded into a shining explosion of whiteness.

Groaning, Vayne fell to his knees, the seraphic losing their places in the air, and stabbing into the ground around. Dark shadows rose off his body, leaking from the numerous bloodied cuts and gashes he had along his torso and arms.

"It would seem that I have suffered another defeat, Queen Ashe." Looking up, he glared at the two. "Hopefully, the next time we meet, events will play more favorably for me."

His body then vanished, going off the be revived at the Edge of Madness.

Vaan spoke. "Well, that guy was pleasant."

Ashe scoffed. "Tell me about it."

There a sudden bright shine of light between them, forcing them to close their eyes.

"What the-" Vaan uncovered his eyes, the lights fading away. He looked up, to the shine's source, and laughed.

"What is it?" Ashe asked, uncovering her eyes just as Vaan grasped a glowing stone in his hand.

"This must be my Crystal!" Vaan laughed. He turned it over in his hand. "Wonder if everyone else's Crystal look like this?"

"Crystal?" Ashe looked down to the Crystal in his hand; a hand-sized a cut orange stone that gave off a soft glow. "The Dawn Shard…?"

"The what?" Vaan looked up from the Crystal. "What's a 'Dawn Shard' exactly?" He paused. "And, oh yeah, how did you know my name?"

Ashe sighed. "You don't have many memories do you?"

Vaan shook his head, and placed his hands behind his head. "Not much. I mean, remember some scenery, and parts of some names." He grinned. "Oh, and airships! I know a lot about those!"

Ashe sighed. "Not surprised by that." Shaking her head, she began to walk away, and down the stairs that lead away from the battlefield. "Come one, we've got a lot to talk about."

"Like what?" Vaan asked, following her.

"Like how we're from the same world, we're friends, and how we stopped Vayne from taking over the world."

"…Oh. Sounds cool."

000

Sitting on the stairs, Vaan grinned to himself and laughed. "A sky pirate! That sounds awesome! I knew it was something like that!"

Ashe leaned against the wall, and nodded. "That's right. You were quite ambitious about it."

Vaan leaned forward. "So, how come Basch didn't tell me all this? I mean, I met him a few times before leaving the castle."

"Basch wanted you to adjust to this world a bit before telling you everything about Ivalice, I suppose."

"Huh…" Vaan laid back, and looked to the blue sky. "Makes sense, I guess."

For a moment, neither one of them said anything, only the sounds of the winds could be heard.

"I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this," Ashe said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Vaan looked up to Ashe. "About what?"

Ashe sighed, and looked to the ground. "The gods have no right in taking you, or anyone else from their worlds."

"You sound like Light when you say that," Vaan said. "She wasn't too happy about having to fight for Cosmos either."

"What about you?" Ashe looked towards Vaan. "What were your opinions on this whole this?"

Vaan shrugged his shoulder. "I never really gave it much, whether it was right of her to pull us from our worlds. I just knew that there were people that needed help, and that helping them _would_ be the right thing to do."

"Really…"

"Yeah. Lighting kind of got angry at me for helping Terra-"

"Terra?"

"Yeah, one of Chaos' guys."

"What? Why would you help the enemy?"

Sighing, Vaan pushed himself up to his feet. "Like I've said before, it was the right thing to do. What side we're on doesn't matter what side we're on."

Closing her eyes, Ashe nodded. "I suppose you're right." She turned around, and began to walk down the bridge, and towards the exit. "Come, Vaan, I think we should get back to the castle."

"Okay." Vaan began to follow her down the bridge, taking one last look to the sky above, and the distant city he could make out on the horizon.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	48. Defeat: Aqua

Fipp: Sorry that I forgot to update last week, but the whole thing week moved so fast that I didn't even notice. I blinked and it was gone.

Also, this chapter is somewhat of an expansion of Cosmos' flashback in "Dissidia Redux", though not necessarily canon to it.

**Defeat: Aqua**

Sitting alone in the middle of Order's Sanctuary, hands folded over her lap, Cosmos waited.

Her wait did not last long. After several minutes, she opened her eyes and looked across the expansive field of water. Entering her domain, she saw Aqua approach her.

"It is good to see you again, Aqua," Cosmos said as the warrior finally stopped her trek and stood in front of the goddess.

Aqua looked away, trying not to face her. "Lilisette," she said, her voice quiet. "She-"

"I know," Cosmos said, and Aqua remained silent. "I can sense the presences of each of my warriors in this world, and I felt Lilisette's light fade away mere hours ago."

"…I failed to save my friend," Aqua said aloud. "In the end, I couldn't save her. I tried everything I could, but in the end, my strength wasn't enough to save her." Aqua reached into her pocket, and pulled out her lucky charm, the Wayfinder, and the earring that had been Lilisette's.

Cosmos observed the items. "What are those?"

"These?" Aqua looked to the goddess. "There're symbols."

"Symbols?" Cosmos asked.

"Yeah." Aqua looked down to the charms, and fondly smiled. "The bonds that I've made, even the ones that I don't remember, they are what keep me going, what give me hope." Her expression fell gain, and she clasped the charms in both hands, and brought them to her chest. "But…"

"Aqua," Cosmos said, bringing the Keyblader from her thought. When Aqua looked up, she saw Cosmos' stare had not been focused on her, but over her shoulder. Turning around, she placed her charms back to where they had been previously been kept.

"I know you," Aqua said, staring intently at the approaching man. "Your name, it's General Hein, right?"

Stopping several meters away from Aqua, Hein nodded. "That is correct. I am General Douglas Hein, or as you would know me, a Warrior of Chaos."

"And I'm guessing you're here to kill Cosmos, right?"

Hein shook his head. "My desire to be here is not to kill Cosmos, but only to end this War. It just happens that killing her would lead us to that."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that," Aqua said, moving directly between Cosmos and the man.

"And why not?" Hein asked. "I heard you talk about your friend." Aqua tightened her hands into fists. "You're friend died because she was dragged into this because neither god wishes to fight there own battle." He glared past Aqua, and at Cosmos. "Your friend died a meaningless death. She died for nothing."

"Lilisette didn't die for nothing!" Aqua called out, her gaze burning upon the man. "If Chaos wins this War, then everything will descend into darkness and destruction. This means not only my world, but yours as well! Do you really want that?"

"I'm willing to risk it," Hein answered. "As long as either god exists, we won't be the last warriors to be drawn into these pointless battles." Hein reached inside his coat, and withdrew a handgun, before pointing it at Aqua. "Tell me, what sacrifices are needed to achieve what is right?"

Aqua raised her arm, her palm loosely opened, and in a flash of light, the Stormfall appeared in her hand. "One must be careful about such decisions," the Keyblade Master replied. "or everything will be in vain."

"One last chance to turn around and flee," Hein said. "There is no shame in avoiding a pointless death, like what your friend suffered."

"My friend didn't die pointlessly," Aqua harshly said. "She believed that we could stop Chaos, and bring light back to the worlds." She pointed the weapon at Hein. "And even though she's no longer here, I still plan on seeing that become a reality."

Hein slowly shook his head. "I pity you for choosing this path to death."

000

Aqua slid back across the water's surface, the smoke from the battle burning her skin and lungs at the touch. Several knife and bullet wounds littered her body, accompanying several burn marks along her left arm, burning the sleeve and scorching armor; the resulting injury forced her to wield her weapon in both hands in order hold it. Red blood matted her hair, contrasting with the natural blue.

She raised her Keyblade, trying to focus magic into it, when a small splash caught her ear. She barely had enough time to avoid jump out of the way as the grenade exploded, and even less to erect a shield to protect her from the rain of bullets that came from the dark smoke that surrounded her.

Upon landing on the ground, her leg gave out, and she tumbled into the water. She pushed herself up with the Keyblade, stabbing it into the shallow field, and stood up. Looking around, she tried to figure out where-

_**BANG**_

Aqua stumbled back several steps, almost falling backward. She looked down, and saw a small hole in her chest, and the clothes that surrounded it began to grow dark red. Raising her hand, she reached up to the red and touched it with her fingers, which became stained with the substance.

Small lights began to shimmer off her body.

"Wha…" Aqua suddenly felt lightheaded, and the world began to spin, before falling forward, landing on one knee. If she had not stabbed her weapon into the ground in front of her, she would have landed on her face.

Her strength leaving her, Aqua weakly gripped her weapon with both hands, her fingers straining to hold on. Her head leaned against the guard, and with blurring vision, she could see drops of blood falling from her body, and staining the waters, mixing with it.

"Lili…" she muttered, trying to pull herself up. "I haven't…" The lights began to shine brighter. "The light…"

Her body faded away, leaving behind the Keyblade by itself, standing alone, marking where its master had fallen in this war.

Moments later, that too vanished.

000

Lowering his arm, Hein breathed raggedly as he watch Aqua vanish.

Like the Keyblade Master, he had sustained his own injuries; large gashes, burns from fire and lightning, and his leg was iced over, leaving it unable to move well. One of his arms was broken, and he could feel a rib poking through his skin.

Small wisps of darkness began to seep through his wounds.

_I don't have much time left._

Hein turned around, and through the clearing smoke, he could see Cosmos, softly glowing, sitting on her throne.

Seeing his goal within his sight, Hein began to limp his way towards the goddess.

"Do you see what's happened here?" Hein asked as he approached her. "Another life lost to this pointless conflict."

"You are aware that all who are lost will be brought back, correct?" Cosmos said, unmoving.

"Yes, I'm aware of how this place works," Hein growled, coming to a stop in front of her. Blood ran down his arm, dripping down his weapon. He raised his gun, and pointed it at her. "Even if we're brought back to fight a thousand times, there'll only be more battles waiting for us unless I can end this."

"And that is what has lead you here?"

Hein grunted in pain. "Killing a god should end the War. As a Warrior of Chaos, I cannot raise my hand to kill him myself. As the Goddess of Harmony, you are gifted with the powers to balance out the destructive nature his posses." The shadows began to grow. "This power you hold is only good for maintaining order, not for protecting yourself.

"Goodbye, Cosmos."

He was about to pull the trigger, about to send the bullet right through her-

Hein suddenly slightly jerked forward. Looking down, he saw a long and sleek black blade sticking through his chest.

"You've killed my friend, and now you intend to kill the goddess?" a dark and heavy voice said from behind Hein's back.

Struggling to turn his head, Hein looked into the cold and dark eyes of his attacker.

"It's times like this," the Dark Knight said, holding the hilt of his swords in both hands. "that one would beg for mercy."

The Dark Knight twisted the sword, causing Hein groan in agony, and to drop his gun as well.

The Dark Knight chuckled deeply. "Pity. I won't even give you time for that."

The blade suddenly ripped through Hein, tearing out his side, and the man's body exploded into shadows. His entire being was consumed in darkness as he fell forward, dissolving into nothingness before he could he hit the ground.

"Well, that's done with…" The Dark Knight's voice now lacked malicious tone from only moments before, or the breezy demeanor he usually had; instead it was only flat, and unmoving.

There was a heavy silence between him and Cosmos for what seemed like a long while as the remains of Hein's shadows vanished.

"…You have arrived," Cosmos said, being the first to speak.

The Dark Knight did not look up. "Yeah. I feel into a Banish Trap, and somehow ended up not too far from here. I decided to drop by and say hi, or something." He looked up towards Cosmos. "But, I didn't expect to see Aqua…" He turned around, and looked to the place Aqua had only stood minutes ago. "She was traveling with Lilisette," he said, after several heavy moments. "Is she…"

Cosmos nodded. "That is correct. Lilisette has also been defeated."

"Oh…"

"Rosa and Braska have also fallen in battle."

He looked to the ground. "But, I just saw…" Taking a deep sigh, the Dark Knight fell to the ground, taking a seat near the throne, and his back to Cosmos.

"What are you going to do now?" Cosmos asked.

"I don't know." His voice was now sullen, and dull. "What is there to do?"

Cosmos continued. "As a chosen warrior who has been summoned into this world, it is your duty to do battle."

The Dark Knight's head perked up. "Yeah, that's right" He suddenly jumped back up, and turned to the goddess. "I gotta cut up those guys who killed Braska, and Rosa, and Lili!" He turned around. "Why am I calling her that? That's the only time I've ever heard anyone called Lilisette 'Lili'." He shrugged. "Oh well." He turned back to Cosmos. "My friends are dead and there's only one thing to do!" He jumped into the air, catching Cosmos by surprise.

"What?" she asked, leaning backwards.

The Dark Knight landed back on the ground. "Huh? Oh, yeah!" He drew his sword, and pointed it into the air. "No one kills my friends and gets away with it! If I simply stay here, there can be no justice! No honor! No truth!"

"…What are you talking about?"

The Dark Knight spun around. "Though they no longer exist in the physical realm, the bonds I've made with Rosa, and Braska, and Lilisette, and Aqua still remain strong! They will give me the power to not only destroy the ones who wronged them, but to ensure the safety of Prishe, and Ceodore, and Richard, and Basch, and Shantotto-!"

"Shantotto has left this world for her research," Cosmos said.

The Dark Knight didn't skip a beat. "My point is still valid!" He narrowed his eyes. "If my body is destroyed, my heart will remain strong for the sake of my friends!" He pointed his sword forward. "That was said by a person who I just made up. I think."

He suddenly dashed forward, leaving Cosmos confused.

"Allons-y!"

Despite the oddity of what he was saying, Cosmos did began to think about what the Dark Knight said, and what Aqua has said earlier.

This war was meant to forward Cid's goals, and even if they themselves didn't know its true purpose, all they knew was that they had to fight until they ended.

Yet, they seemed focused on these bonds that they had formed with each other. Cid mentioned nothing about this.

"I have no idea where I'm going!" The Dark Knight's voice cried from the distance.

These things, Cosmos mused, they would require more thought.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	49. Worthless Bonds

Fipp: Sorry for the hiatus, but Doctor Who has really been taking up my attention.

**Worthless Bonds**

The manikin let out a warped and garbled scream as the Mage Mashers cut at its throat. Zidane quickly pushed off the copy, back flipping in the air, before his body became coated in thick pink light. He suddenly flew forward, his blades spinning like a blender, before crashing into the manikin and ripping it apart, sending bit of crystal all over.

Zidane landed on the ground in a crouching position, before standing straight up to observe the remains of his opponent. The victory itself was unsatisfying.

Strewn across the ground, scattered from his own attack, were the remains of a Capricious Reaper; Kuja's manikin.

Sighing from himself, he looked away.

"You okay, Zidane?" The Thief looked to his side, and saw Bartz approach him.

Zidane looked back to the ground before replying. "Yeah, I guess so…"

Bartz cocked his head. "Are you sure? You've been really out of it lately. If there's something wrong, you know you can tell us, right?" The Mime gave a reassuring grin.

Zidane looked up to Bartz, and let out a small chuckle. "Thanks, Bartz, it's just that-"

"Don't tell me you're still worried about Kuja," Squall suddenly cut in, approaching the two from the remains of his own kill. "Why do you keep getting upset about that guy?"

"Squall…" Bartz groaned. "Don't you think you should-"

"No." Squall didn't let Bartz finish. "He needs to quit worrying himself to death about Kuja. He tried to kill us, and used Zidane to do that."

The Genome downcast his view. "But, Kuja, he's…"

Squall shook his head. "He's a treacherous liar who tried to convince you that he was good, just so he could take advantage of your trust and set trap to kill us all."

Zidane shook his head, and looked up to Squall. "No Squall! That's not right! I mean sure, he was like that before, but he changed before all this. Something's not right here! He-"

"Would you shut up already!" Squall snapped, surprising both Bartz and Zidane into silence. "I won't pretend to have any clue what happened in your world, but in this world, I'll believe the things I see, and what I saw was us falling into an ambush because you trusted your enemy." He paused and looked intently at Zidane, who glared right back at him. "You still trust him, don't you?"

Zidane did not look away. "I have to."

Squall was silent for a moment, his thoughts hidden from Bartz and Zidane. "Whatever," he said, turned around and began to walk away.

"Squall?" Bartz called out. "Where are you going?"

Squall didn't bother to stop, or turn around to face them. He just kept walking. "It's clear that with Zidane around, I'm going to be in constant danger of another enemy winning his trust. You can stay with him if you want, but if you don't want to end up dead, then I suggest you do something about it."

"Squall!" Bartz called out.

"Whatever…" Squall responded, coldly, before vanishing from their sight, and leaving the Gateway.

"Squall…" Bartz helplessly called out, knowing that he wouldn't be heard. When he was certain that Squall wouldn't change his mind and come back, Bartz turned back to Zidane, who kept his stare forlornly at the ground. "So, Zidane, now what?"

Zidane didn't reply, and kept his sight fixed on the ground.

Bartz looked back to where Squall had left. "I think we should go after him, it's dangerous out here, so we should try and stay together." He looked back to the Thief. "Don't you think, Zidane?"

For several moments, Zidane did not respond, worrying Bartz. He then suddenly looked up, and turned to Bartz. "Yeah, you're right. You go and find Squall."

Bartz nodded. "Right, I'll go-" He paused. "Wait, what? 'You' as in me alone?"

Zidane turned around. "Yeah."

"But what about you?"

Sighing, Zidane looked ahead. "I'm sorry, Bartz, but I just have to know what happened with Kuja." He shook his head. "I can't say I know what happened, but I know something happened. He wanted to help us, but…" He sighed. "I'm sorry, but I just have to do this."

With that, Zidane quickly sped away, leaving Bartz alone, and unsure what to do with the situation.

Leaving, he followed Squall's path. Maybe he could convince Squall to at least come back.

When Bartz had left, from his hiding spot at the top of one of the nearby cliffs, Kefka loudly cackled at the events that just happened.

"Knew you'd be good for something, Kuji-coo!" Kefka cackled. "You got to love it when a good ol' betrayal of friendship and trust just tears apart these worthless bonds that people delude themselves into believing!"

He let out another round of haughty laughter.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	50. Purgatory: The Lost Sister

Fipp: And here is chapter **FIFTY!**

Yah~

**Purgatory: The Lost Sister**

Barthandelus laughed a deep, metallic chuckle as the smoke cleared.

"And so the sheep returns to its flock, unable to stand separation."

Lightning waved a hand, creating an Aero spell to scatter the smoke, and clear the area. She looked up to one of the broken archways, and saw the third person to enter their fight.

It was a young girl, who wore a pink and white dress with sections cut out over the hips, and fingerless gloves that reached mid-bicep, pink and white stockings, and sneakers to match the whole color scheme. In her hands was a compliantly designed bow, with the string pulled fully back.

Her hair was pink, tied into a side-ponytail that fell over her left shoulder, and her eyes were blue.

She didn't know why, but Lightning felt something she…

The girl let loose the arrow, a streaming bolt of energy, aiming at Barthandelus, but the fal'Cie erected a shield,

She suddenly leapt from the column, and landed on the ground. From there, she ran up to Lightning's side, and pointed the weapon at Barthandelus.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked looking over to Lightning.

Lightning didn't respond, but only tried to figure out this feeling.

"Hey!" the girl called, snapping Lightning to attention. "Are you paying attention?"

Lightning blinked, and shook her head. Flicking her wrist, her gunblade fluently shifted from sword to gun. Holding it straight in one hand, she pointed it directly at the beast before them.

"How interesting," Barthandelus laughed. "This world is truly a place of cruelty to allow such people to be summoned."

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked, slightly narrowing her eyes.

Barthandelus continued, "But I suppose these things are unimportant. As tools to the gods, who you are has no bearing. It is now time to follow in the wills of the gods, and lose yourself into endless combat!"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Lightning sneered.

"Such insolence you have." Barthandelus shook his massive head. "But there is no escape from your Focus!"

As energy charged around the fal'Cie, both Lightning and the girl prepared themselves.

000

Barthandelus groaned and he arms and head flailed uselessly before collapsing on the ground.

"This is the end," he said turning his large eyes to the two Warriors of Cosmos. "Defeat is but a meaningless thing in this world, and the only thing I have lost some pride." The metal of his body groaned as he lifted his massive head. "When my body is reborn again, I shall return to only further engage in these games."

Hallowed laughs were let loose as the shadows took him, creating a large cloud of darkness before it dissipated into nothing.

Then, as the final strands of shadows vanished, a bright light shined through, and a small solid object appeared in the air above them.

"What is that?" the girl asked, looking at the shining object as it began to lower to the ground.

"Is that…" Lightning began, walking towards the item, holding her hand out, and it gently placed itself into her palm.

It was a Crystal, in both the shape and color of a rose. "Figures," Lightning said, staring at the Crystal in her palm. "We finally get them, but they're of no use here." Closing her hand, the Crystal vanished in a red glow.

She turned back to the girl.

"Hey, thanks," Lightning said, turning to the girl who had saved her life. "I don't think I've met you, but I'm Lightning." Normally, she tried to avoid any and all form of social interaction but in this case Lightning felt she just had to make an exception. That feeling, the one she couldn't explain, nor ignore, had returned.

"Lightning?" the girl said, turning to her. She flicked her wrist, and weapon vanished. "I'm Serah, or that's at least what Auron told me."

"Auron?" Lightning remember briefly encountering a man in red that matched the description of someone Yuna had once spoke about. Maybe that was him? "Wait," she said after a moment's thought. "Why did he have to tell you your name? Don't you know it?"

The girl, Serah, shook her head. "I actually don't remember my name. Auron appeared with me when our Cycle was done with. I guess we served together, but I honestly don't remember him." Sighing, she looked away, and to the abyss that lay within the Cradle. "Actually, I don't remember anything. Not the Cycle I fought him, nothing from my life, not even my own name."

"Why don't you remember anything?" Lightning asked, concerned. The feeling was growing stronger, and now she was feeling herself very concerned. "From what I've heard, that when you die in battle after a certain number of times, you lose all the memories of the Cycles you fought in, but keep the ones of your home."

Serah looked back to Lightning. "I don't know. From what Auron told me, I did have my memories when we fought together, but we were never close so he doesn't know much about what those memories were." She raised a hand, and began to gently play with the necklace around her neck. "All he knew that that there were people I wanted to help back home, as well as the fact that my name is Serah."

"They how exactly did you lose your memory then?"

She shook her head. "He doesn't know that either. He wasn't with me when I was killed, he can't tell me what exactly happened to me."

"What about other friends? Surely you knew more people than Auron?"

"Yeah, a few. Auron and I weren't the only people to show up here when our Cycle ended, but none of them were traveled with me for most of the Cycle, so none of them have any clues what happened either."

"Have you tried to remember?" Lightning asked.

Serah shot her a glare. "Yeah, I have been trying to remember who I am, but every time I try and recall _something_, all I get is a headache!" Her expression softened, turning into a face of sadness. "Nothing I do has helped me in anyway. I don't know who I am, where I'm from, what kind of friends and family I have waiting back home for me, or what it was that allowed me to be selected to fight in the first place."

Lightning crossed her arms, annoyed. "I don't think you should be here anyway." _None of us should._

"Anyway, what are you doing all the way out here?" Serah asked, changing the subject.

"I'm looking for a way out of this world." Normally, she would have replied with some sort of sarcasm, or at least be a little annoyed, but she didn't feel like doing that.

"That's not going to happen," Serah said, shaking her head. "We've all tried, but no one's managed to find anything. We've all looked across every square inch of this world, and through every Gateway. No one has ever found anything."

"Well I just can't sit around and do nothing, can I?"

Serah looked to the ground. "I suppose so. Everyone needs something to keep them busy, so I guess this'll just be your thing." The girl turned around. "I hope you find something." She then began to walk away.

Lightning watched Serah go, that unknown feeling kept bubbling beneath the surface. That strange, but not unfamiliar, feeling that tore and twisted her insides as she watched the girl go.

"Hey!" Lightning called, causing Serah to stop and turn around.

"Yes?" Serah asked.

"I was thinking…" She turned her view to the ground. "Maybe I do need to take a break. I really haven't had any chances to relax since this whole thing started. I think maybe it would do me a world of good if I took a few days off."

Serah stared at Lightning for several moments before smiling. "That sounds rather nice."

Lightning nodded, and giving her own small smile. "Yeah, a vacation does sound nice."

As Lightning followed Serah, that feeling began to lessen, and she soon found herself oddly happy.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	51. Happiness, Not Sorrow

Fipp: In my journey to watch all of "Doctor Who" (just blame all delays on that for now), I have reached the final stories of the Classic Series!

**Happiness, Not Sorrow**

Lilisette loved this particular fragment of whatever world it came from.

The large stage, built to look like a castle, on the airship that hovered high above the earth, while several large cities could be seen over the horizon.

It was a shame that this was all she could access to it though. Going any further than the stage would send her back into the Gateway, or to another fragment, and she really wanted to see what else this stage had to offer.

Oh well. While it would have been nice to see what it had in terms of props, and lights and music, she could easily make-do without.

Closing her eyes, Lilisette imagined what she could from her memories; the heat from the overhead lights, the smells of hot meals and alcohol being served amongst the audience, and the sounds of the sound of the music being played by the house band.

Smiling to herself, and her eyes closed, Lilisette suddenly found herself dancing, tapping the toes and heels of her shoes in rhythmic sync with the music that played in her head. She suddenly leaped up, and spun around in midair, landing back down, bending at the knees and thrusting her body back up, and then sliding to the side.

This went on for several minutes, as she danced through several of the routines she knew.

As she neared the end of her dance, finishing up with one of the more sensual routines, Lilisette pulled out one of her daggers, and threw it forward, where it quickly exploded into a cloud of confetti.

She stifled the giggle as she recalled the look on a person's face when the dagger that was flying towards their face suddenly turned into bits of colored paper.

Slipping both daggers back behind her back, Lilisette bowed to the audience in her head, and almost tumbled forward when she heard actual applause behind her.

"Very nice, Lilisette," Braska said from the bottom of the stairs. "That was a wonderful performance."

"Braska?" Lilisette turned around to face the Summoner.

"So this is where you ran off to?" the man asked, walking up to Lilisette, who stood center stage. "That was a very nice performance by the way."

Lilisette happily smiled. "Why thank you! It's been a while since I've danced for fun. It was nice to have a little fun since we haven't had much time for it lately."

"Yes, things have been rather grim lately," Braska said, looking off to the side, admiring the set. "I think we should all find some way to relax for a while."

"Oh! I know!" Lilisette said, catching Braska' attention back to her. "How about you get everyone back here, and I put on a show?" Grinning, she held up her hands in excitement. "Oh! It's going to be fun, and everyone…" Her expression fell. "Though, I don't think it would have the same affect without music playing, and I don't think anyone knows how to play anything."

Braska thought. "I believe that the Dark Knight mentioned he's had training as a Bard, and I think Prishe has a lovely singing voice."

"Maybe…" Lilisette folded her arms. "But we don't have any instruments. Maybe we can find a Moogle and buy something from it." Her expression returned to what it was before. "Okay! If all this goes okay, than the show's back on!"

"Then let's go regroup with the others, shall we?" Braska nodded. Lilisette complied, and followed him as he made his way to the exit.

"Hey, Braska," Lilisette asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any dancing in your world?"

Braska's pace slowed. "We do, but I'm afraid it may not be exactly what you would like," he said, his voice more solemn.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Back in Spira, Summoners, like myself, dancing in the presence of those who have recently died."

"Why would you do that?"

The man's walking finally stopped to a standstill atop the set. He looked over the ledge of the wall and to the horizon. "The soul of the dead become Unset, a lingering spirit that can only ascend to the Farplane, where the dead are meant to go, when a Summoner dances, otherwise known as a Sending.

"If an Unsent is not Sent for a long time, or they die with strong negative emotions, they turn into creatures called Fiends, monsters."

He turned back to Lilisette, who only listened.

"Performing a Sending is common in Spira, since there is a powerful creature called Sin that can easily devastate entire islands in a short time." He closed his eyes. "In Spira, dances are not meant for joy, like how you see them, but are meant for times of sorrow."

"If this 'Sin' is causing so much trouble," Lilisette said, her voice soft. "Why not find a way to kill it?"

The Summoner opened his eyes, and turned back to the Dancer. He smiled softly. "It's not that simple, Lilisette. Sin cannot be killed forever. When it is killed, it simply comes back not long after its defeat."

Lilisette placed a hand on Braska's shoulder, who found the contact comforting. "Then it looks like you, more than anyone, needs this show." She smiled. "If I can show you how to bring joy with dance, maybe you can bring that back home with you and show your friends and family!"

Braska laughed with her enthusiasm.

"After all, dancing should bring happiness, not sorrow."

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	52. Defeat: Final Stand

Fipp: Now for the penultimate chapter of the 001 storyline.

**Defeat: Final Stand**

Thick mist covered the area of Mor Dhona, greatly obscuring Basch's line of sight. He ran at a slower pace than what he could normally would, allowing him to see the surrounding area better as he moved through it.

He slowed to a stop, allowing himself several moments of rest before he could continue on.

Through the mists, could faintly make out the faint outlines out the mountains, as well as the strange airship that stuck straight up from a mountainside.

Looking back, he briefly contemplated returning the way he had come, but knew he had to move on. Cosmos was possibly in grave danger, and Braska was giving him what time he could.

Deciding to end his brief rest, Basch had started to run again, but the sound of rattling armor caused him to stop. Looking around, he could see slight shadows moving through the mists. Crouching low, Basch drew his sword and moved silently, as not to give away his presence. He hid behind a rock, observing the two shapes, and waiting to see what they were.

Suddenly, one of the shapes suddenly flew at him, and Basch was forced to dodge, causing it to fly right by him. Rolling out of his dodge, Basch quickly stood up and turned around, swinging his sword.

His weapon clashed with a long black spear.

"Basch?"

Said man finally saw who it was.

"Richard?"

Both men lowered their weapons.

"Richard! Basch!" called a voice from the mist. Turning towards the sound, the two men saw Ceodore rushing towards them.

"Ceodore?" Basch addressed the boy, putting away his weapon the man allowed himself to smile. "It's good to see you are both alright." He looked around, scanning their surroundings. "But, where is Rosa? Wasn't she was with you the last time I saw you two."

Both Dragoon and Squire were silent, and Basch felt the mood greatly shift, dashing the hopes he had of a happy reunion.

Reluctantly, Ceodore was the one to answer. "We don't know." He lowered his head, turning his view to the ground. "I was ambushed by one of Chaos' warriors, and I don't actually know what happened after that…" He looked up to Richard. "I was unconscious."

Richard continued for him. "He was unconscious, and I was injured from a previous battles," he said, his stare veering slightly off to the right. "Rosa volunteered to hold him off so we could get away and recover our wounds." Turning his head, he faced the direction they had come from. "We were hasty in our recovery once we had found a merchant Moogle, and ran back to where he had left her but…"

"But we couldn't find any trace of either of them," Ceodore finished. "We're hoping that after the battle she went to find us, but got lost on the way."

Basch's brow creased. "So you have no idea where she went?"

"Speaking of missing people," Richard said, seeming as though he wanted to get his mind off the subject, for at least by now. "Where are Braska and the Dark Knight? Weren't they with you?"

Basch nodded. "Yes, they were. Like Rosa, Braska stayed behind to deal with one of Chaos' soldiers, as for the Dark Knight…"

Ceodore gave an exasperated sigh. "What did he do?"

"…He fell into a Banish Trap, and most likely appeared anywhere else in the world."

"Of course." Ceodore rubbed his eyes.

Besides him, the Dark Knight folded his arms and nodded. "Yeah, that's like him, always falling into holes and stuff like that."

The young knight jumped back. "Where did you come from?!" he asked, pointing a finger at the Dark Knight.

"Huh?" he replied. "Oh, I came from that place I can't remember, from some village with a name, and a house in a place on a hill with a cave and stuff."

"No, I mean where did you come from just this instant? How did you just appear from nowhere without any of us noticing?"

The Dark Knight blankly stared at Ceodore before blinking once. "I dunno, I saw you guys talking, and thought you might be talking about something cool, so I decided to come over and see if you were talking about something cool, but it turns out it's just depressing." He looked around. "Where are we anyway? This place does not look very nice.?"

"Never mind," Ceodore growled, rubbing his fingers over his eyes.

"It is good to see you are safe," Basch said, approaching the Dark Knight. "I had begun to worry something may have happened to you."

"Nah, I'm okay," the Dark Knight said. "But," his voice had lowered, the normal enthusiasm draining rapidly. "I can't say the same about the others…"

"The others?" Richard asked, taking a step forward to the Knight. "What happened to them? Are they okay?"

The Dark Knight lowered his head. "I ended up at Cosmos', and I saw one of Chaos' guys there."

"Seymour said she was under attack," Basch said. "He had said Shantotto had left."

"Yeah, she wasn't there," the Dark Knight continued. "But Aqua…"

"Aqua?" Ceodore asked.

"The Chaos guy," he paused, something he never did before. "…he killed her."

A heavy silence fell upon the group, one that lasted several very long moments.

Richard was the first to speak. "Aqua, is dead…?"

The Dark Knight didn't look up. "And that's not it either."

Basch clench his hands. "Who else has been lost?"

"… Lilisette, Rosa, and Braska too."

"All of them?" asked Ceodore, who was much paler then he was a moment ago.

Basch spoke. "What about Prishe and-"

"I don't know," the Dark Knight shook his head. "Last time I spoke to Cosmos, she said they were still alive…"

"You at least killed the bastard who killed Aqua, right?" Richard growled.

The Dark Knight looked to Richard. "He's not going anywhere." A moment. "You know, 'cause I killed him."

"What do we do now?" Ceodore asked aloud. "Basch?" He suddenly turned to the man. "What are we going to do?"

That was when Basch realized that each of his friends were looking at him, each one hoping for some sort of guidance, for something to help them in this disaster, that so many of their friends were now gone.

"Our friends," he started, after a moment's thought. "They've each given their lives to ensure that what we fight for comes to pass. That we could put a stop to all these battles by defeating Chaos.

"Rosa wanted peace. Braska wanted the sorrow to end. Lilisette wanted us to enjoy life. Aqua wanted light to shine."

He paused, and turned, facing the direction where, outside the Gateway, the light in the sky gave away to scorching red.

"They will not be able to realize these goals, these dreams of theirs." He turned back, and faced Ceodore, Richard and the Dark Knight. "We must now finish what they could not."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Richard asked, folding his arms.

"We must take the battle to them," Basch said, firmly. "We must first regroup with our remaining two friends, and remain together, because that is our greatest strength. If we remember that we have that, Chaos' warriors will fall, and so will Chaos himself."

"But where are we going to find them?" Ceodore asked. "Prishe, and the other guy I mean."

"I ran into you guys by complete accident, and I bet the same thing happened with you." the Dark Knight said. "No reason that won't happen with those two!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Richard asked, grabbing his lance. "Let's go and find them."

Basch nodded. "When we've reunited with them, we shall make our way to Chaos, and put an end to all this."

"_You are correct, Sir Basch, there will be an end to all this."_

Before any of the four Warriors of Cosmos could react to the enigmatic voice, Barthandelus, in his human form, suddenly appeared in front of them.

"You!" Ceodore was the first to draw his weapon, and pointed it at the man.

"Ah, so you survived, haven't you boy?" Barthandelus grinned, addressing Ceodore.

Ceodore's replay was to readjust his stance slightly, allowing himself the optimum chance to fly out and strike.

"Funny," Richard said, glaring at the Chaos Warrior. "We were just talking about thinning your numbers. How considerate for saving us the trouble of having to find you ourselves."

"Now please raise your head so he can decapitate you," the Dark Knight said, pointing to Richard's lance.

Basch stepped forward, placing himself between his allies, and his enemy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, staring Barthandelus down.

The false-man gave a throaty chuckle. "We've grown tired of these battles," he said, waving his hand. "So instead of waiting for you sheep to come to your own slaughter, we've brought the wolves to you."

"All by yourself," Ceodore interjected. "Sorry, but I don't think that's going to work if that's your plan."

"I would think that even creatures like you would understand better than that. We are never unprepared for battle against your kind."

The group of four suddenly turned to their left at the sound of the new voice.

Out of the mist stepped out a young woman, in a flowing white gown, and equally flowing green hair.

"You…!" Ceodore readjusted himself, preparing himself to fight Maenad.

"This experiment has gone on long enough," came a voice from behind them. "No more sufficient data can be taken from these battles."

Hojo appeared from the mist.

"It has now been decided to exterminate the rest of you wretched Warriors of Cosmos," called a voice from the left. "Prepares yourselves for the end of your struggles."

Enuo then appeared in swirls of nothingness.

Barthandelus spoke. "Is this 'convenient enough' for you?"

Basch looked around his group as they turned back to their original position. With Barthandelus to their front, Maenad to the right, Hojo to the left, and Enuo to their back, he could see that they were surrounded from all four sides, leaving them in this undesired position.

"Dark Knight," he said.

"I know," the knight said. He then raised his sword, the blade crackling in dark energies, before swinging it down, and stabbing it into the ground. Upon digging deep into the earth, black clouds of shadows suddenly erupted from the blade, casting the immediate area into darkness.

"Run!" Basch called out as he ran through the shadows, right between Hojo and Enuo. Behind him, Ceodore, the Dark Knight and Richard followed.

"Why are we running?" the Dark Knight asked.

"We need to gain an advantage," Basch answered. "Looking for the others should-"

Barthandelus suddenly appeared in front of the group.

"Leaving so soon?" he grinned.

Basch charged, and swung his sword, only for Barthandelus to block it with his scepter.

"Go!" Basch yelled, locking his eyes with his opponents.

"What?" Richard asked.

"Find Prishe!" Basch said. "We do not know what condition she may be in right now. She many need help."

"But-" Ceodore said.

"Don't worry! I will catch up!"

There was a look of hesitance of the faces of the three, but one-by-one, they left. First the Dark Knight, then Ceodore, and then finally Richard.

"Another sacrificial sheep?" Barthandelus laughed. "How amusing." He then pushed against Basch, sending the man back, his boots digging into the ground.

Basch raised his arm, the power of a spell gathering in his palm. He was about to throw it at Barthandelus, when the ground to his side exploded, sending him flying into the air, before he crashed down to the ground.

"I will never understand why you human bother acting like this," Barthandelus said as Basch pushed himself up. Besides him, Hojo, Maenad, and Enuo each stepped foward.

"It is evolution," Maenad flatly replied. "He is weak, therefore he has no right to exist."

"For once you say something I can agree with," Hojo cackled.

"Are you prepared for the end, mortal," Enuo, his tentacles writhing around him.

Basch said nothing, and instead only held his sword in both hands as he stared down the four Warriors of Chaos.

Just then, a dark lance entered his line of sight.

"Richard?" Basch turned to see the Dragoon standing next to him, his gaze trained forward on the four enemies before them.

"I know you said you wanted to do this on your own," Richard said, not turning away from the enemy. "But the last time I fled when I was told to, a friend ended up losing her life." He raised his lance higher, until it was pointing directly at the Chaos Warriors.

Enuo laughed. "So you would throw your only chance at living away? Are you on a mission for your death?"

"If you guys are fighting, then I have to fight as well." To Basch's other side, Ceodore appeared, drawing his sword. "If we run, then we'll do nothing but that until they wear us down, and finish us off."

Maenad stared on. "Another one? Why does it seem like Cosmos' warriors consist of suicidal buffoons?" She shook her head. "Why would she choose such people? Incomprehensible."

"I'm in too!" The Dark Knight leapt in next to Richard. "After we win, we can have a victory party!" He grinned, and pulled his sword out. "W can make streamers from the skin!"

"Well that's an unsettling thing to hear." Hojo cleaned his glasses with his sleeve, before replacing them back onto his face. "Though, I'm afraid such a party will have to be canceled."

Basch looked around, taking one last look at the allies who chose to stay behind with him, ready to endure whatever fate that would have befallen him alone. He closed his eyes, tightened the grip on his sword that had become lax, and stared ahead to the four Warriors of Chaos.

"Then come at us," he said. "We have no intention of dying here this day, and when we are successful in defeating you, we shall find our remaining allies.

And so the battle begun.

000

The battle seemed to last for hours. The four members of each side going in when they could, striking when they thought they could do the most damage. The eight warriors traded with each other, no one fighting the same opponent for very long. Every time one side seemed to gain an advantage, the other side would surprise them, throwing the whole thing back into a delicate balance.

However, the fighting eventually began to slow in its pace, and the Warriors of Cosmos found themselves on the losing end.

000

The giant dark orb that hung in the sky suddenly collapsed upon itself, becoming smaller than a marble, before exploding outwards, and large stone slabs rained down crashing into the earth. Richard landed on one of the upright rocks, before rolling off and falling to the ground.

The Dragoon groaned in pain, trying to push himself up using the remaining half of his lance, thankfully, the half with the blade. Large chips of metal had been ripped from his armor, which was marred with various scorch marks. His helmet, which was scarred beyond the recognition of a dragon, had a large crack up the front, allowing one eye to look upon the world.

"Pitiful mortal." Shadows hazed the air as Enuo appeared. "You fight with all your strength, yet nothing you do can save you from the oncoming end."

"Yeah, you keep saying that," Richard said, moving to stand on two weak legs. Despite this, he managed to stand straight, and face down his opponent without losing any composure. "Yet, here I am, still standing." With a shaking arm, a shaking that he managed to quickly stop, he raised the remaining half of his weapon and pointed the chipped blade and the magus.

Enuo swung his staff, sending bolts of lightning at the Dragoon, but the knight jumped into the air, and flew towards his enemy, intending to strike him down.

There was then a heavy pressure on his body, pushing down from all sides, and Richard was suddenly thrown to the ground, with his weapon flying out of his hand, and embedding itself into a far-off rock.

Enuo slowly stepped towards the fallen Dragoon, his free hand outstretch, the claws grasping a black, pulsing orb. "If you've grown tired of my continuous talk of your demise," he said, his shadow casting darkness over Richard. "Then allow me to practice what I preach." His hand slowly closed around the orb, causing it to shrink in his palm.

Richard let out a loud yell as the pressure on his body increased. He could feel his armor collapsing onto his body.

Enuo laughed as the Warrior of Cosmos writhed in agony before him.

"Prepare to join your fallen friends in eternity."

He then crushed the orb in his hand.

000

The explosion threw the Dark Knight, skipping him across the ground several times before he finally crashed into a large boulder.

"Bleh!" he coughed, collapsing to the ground. He quickly jumped up, swaying on his feet, looking dazed and confused. "Which way did… What…" He gave a sloppy swing with his sword, and turned back to the direction he had flown from. "What happened?"

"What happened?" The Dark Knight shook his head, and refocused his sights. Walking over the area he skidded, Hojo approached. "Have you already forgotten the rather thorough beating I just gave you?"

The Dark Knight pointed his sword forward. "I didn't forget anything!"

"I'm over here."

The Dark Knight spun to his left. "I knew that!" He gripped his sword in both hands, and suddenly rushed forward, dark shadows trailing behind him. Leaping into the air, he sailed towards Hojo, swinging his sword into a downward arc, black after images left in the blade's wake.

Hojo's enlarged and grotesque limb suddenly flew up, crashing into the Dark Knight, before grabbing him. He then pulled back, and slammed him into the ground, crushing him several inches into the ground.

"That was nothing more than a foolish charge at me," Hojo said, using his arm to pick up the Dark Knight's unmoving body, wrapping the deformed hand around him. "Are you even capable of rational thought? I am truly confounded by the fact that you even know how to breath."

Looking through a dented red helm, the Dark Knight laughed. "You know, I get a lot of that. I think people are trying to tell me something. I wonder if-"

He then yelled at Hojo tightened his grip, slowly crusing the armor against the Warrior of Cosmos' body.

"I'm glad that I can finally be rid of filth like you," the scientist sneered.

"Yeah well…" The Dark Knight paused. "You suck."

Hojo then began to crush the Dark Knight.

000

Ceodore rolled to the side and the bolts of lightning struck the place he had been standing, the area reduced to bits of rubble. He spun around and swung his arm, creating a Shell, which managed to greatly lessen the damage from the Firaga spell would have done, though not enough to leave him unharmed.

He crashed , but quickly managed to stand back up, ignoring the burns along his armor, skin, hair and scarf.

"There is no reason to continue with this," said Maenad, walking towards the injured squire, her voice flat. "You, nor you allies, will be able to defeat us."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Ceodore grunted, feeling as though his leg was close to giving out.

"Because it is true," Maenad replied. "In terms of both individual strength, and overall numbers, the Warriors of Chaos and superior to the Warriors of Cosmos."

"There's more to a battle then just strength and numbers."

Maenad suddenly stopped. "I do not understand that statement."

Ceodore smirked. "That's the problem. You don't understand."

The Mysterious Girl stared blankly at the squire, and then vanished from sight.

She suddenly appeared in front Ceodore, her palm open, and seething with magic.

"Incomprehensible."

She then cast Thundaga as point blank range.

000

The ground exploded as a volley of Ruin spell fell down, aiming for Basch as he ran across the field. But he was able to dodge each of the spell, running just ahead as they landed on the ground behind him.

A bright orange glow flickered in his hand, and Basch threw the Fira spell towards Barthandelus, who quickly erected a shield in front of him, which dismissed the spell into a large plume of black smoke.

Basch suddenly leapt through the smoke, swinging his sword down, easily cutting through the weakened shield, and aimed for Barthandelus' head, but the fal'Cie managed to raise his scepter and block the attack. The knight quickly pulled back, and his sword shimmered, before swinging for another hit-

The air around him suddenly grew dark, and he felt as though the air itself had meant to crush him, knocking the air out of his lung. There was a painful spasm through his body as one of his ribs snapped. When the darkness faded, he collapsed to the ground.

A massive weight then crashed into him, sending him flying through the air, but the sudden combustion of a Flare sent him to the ground.

"Was that really necessary to interfere in my battle?" he heard Barthandelus say.

Basch groaned as he pushed himself up, ignoring the burns, broken arm, and scarred face.

His sword suddenly fell from above, spinning until it had embedded itself in the ground. He limped over to the weapon, grasped its hilt, and pulled it out.

Looking up, he saw Barthandelus was no longer alone. Along side him stood Enuo, Hojo, and Maenad.

"You three?" Basch rasped.

"Hm?" Enuo turned his head towards the knight. "Oh? You're still alive?"

"How annoying," Hojo said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"He's is the last one, correct?" Maenad asked. "If he is all that remains, then we must end him now."

"What?" Basch asked, holding his weapon in both hands, the end laying against the ground. "What do you mean… Where are the others?!"

"Your friends?" Barthandelus said, another sickening grin on his face. "These three had fought your friends, but here they now stand. What does that say?"

Basch's eyes widened in horror. "No…" It came it in a hoarse whisper.

Enuo laugh. "That is correct. Your friends have been slain, dissolved into nothing, and have returned from whence they came."

"Don't tell me that you're actually surprised by this?" Hojo sneered. "How delusional were you to think that you could actually win? Let alone survive."

"It was known from the beginning that you would die," Maenad said, flatly. "The stronger always eliminate the weak. That is how it's always been, and that's how it will always be."

"Do you see now?" Dysley asked, waving his hand. "You are the last one to stand, and you shall be the last one to die."

Basch barely had enough time to prepare himself as the four descended upon him.

000

Basch fell back, his body landing on the ground, though he did not feel the impact. He tried to move his body, any part of it, but failed.

Above, he could scarcely make out the shapes of the four Warriors of Chaos who had defeated him so easily.

The four who had killed his comrades. His friends.

"_Look Basch! Your friends die! As they must, for surely you cannot protect them! Know now the despair you have taught me!"_

The voice from the half-remember memory taunted Basch from deep within his subconscious.

As he faded away, surrounded by enemies, and filled with the regret of being unable to defend anyone, Basch could only hope that Prishe, would survive.

It was all up to her and…

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	53. Burden of Memories

**Fipp: **According to the Mayans, the world will end this month. Well, dammit.

Also, since there are only a few chapters of this story left, I'll try and post the final chapter up by Christmas day.

**Burden of Memories**

Kefka hopped back, almost losing his balance as one of his opponents swung her sword down, almost cutting him into two.

"You know you guys should play fair more often!" the clown whined, waving his hands wildly. "It's not really polite to gang up on people!"

"Gang up on people?" repeated the attacker, Ashe, replied. "You're the one who attacked us!"

"So you have no right to complain," said Minwu, from his spot at the back of the group. It was from here he would be able to most effectively lend the needed support to his three allies.

Kefka whined. "Oh! Why do you guys keep taking the fun out of everything I do!" In a large poof of smoke, he vanished from sight.

"And don't come back!" called Vivi, hoping that the man didn't hear him.

There was then a gasp, and the three of them turn to area between them.

"Is something the matter, Serah?" Minwu asked, placing his staff back to its resting place on the small of his back.

The pink-haired girl smiled and nodded her head. "I just remember some more things about my life!" she said cheerfully.

"You did?" Vivi excitingly asked, running up to Serah. "That's great!"

Ashe frowned. "Yes, that's nice."

Minwu turned to the princess. "Is something wrong, Ashe?"

"No, it's nothing." Ashe shook her head. "I'm just curious about something."

"Curious?" Serah asked. "About what?"

"About your memories," Ashe said, turning to Serah. "It's just when we first awoke in this world, you knew the least about your life of the four of us. All you knew was your name, some family, and that there was something wrong with your weapon."

Serah looked at said weapon, held in her hands: a purple bow that shot magical arrows, and could change into a sword when needed. She raised it to eye-level, and turned it over several times. "My weapon was alive," she explained. "It was a creature, a Moogle, named Mog." She lowered the weapon, and it vanished in a flash of life. "But he's not here, in this world. I only began to remember him a little while ago."

"And in addition to that, you've managed to remember more than any of us," Ashe said, folding her arms. "I don't know about you, but I just find it odd how you've managed to recover almost all your memories in such a short. Much more than the three of us."

"That is a little odd when you mention it like that," Minwu said, raising his hand to scratch his chin through the white veil, in thought.

"Maybe we just all remember things at different rates?" Vivi offered. "Some of us will remember only bits at a time, while others remember entire chunks?"

"Maybe," Serah said, placing a hand to her chin. "Maybe I'm just lucky to remember as much as this."

"Perhaps," Minwu said, lowering his hand, and looking around. "Now, I suggest that we continue moving. While I doubt Kefka will return, I'd rather not find out." Glancing back at his comrades once more, he turned back and began to walk out of the area.

"Minwu's right, let's get going." Ashe then followed the White Mage.

Vivi took several steps forward, before turning to Serah. "What sort of things did you remember this time, Serah?"

Smiling, Serah kneeled down slightly, meeting the mage's glowing eyes. "Well, I just remembered Mog's plans to poison to giant Flan after we-"

"Poison?" Vivi asked, tilting his head. "But I thought you said you beat it? Why would you poison it?"

"Well," Serah explained. "We tried to poison it because…" Her voice then began to trail off.

"Because of what?"

Serah frowned, and stood up. "No, it's nothing. C'mon, let's catch up to Minwu and Ashe before we're left behind them."

Then, rather quickly, Serah followed after her friends.

"…Serah?" Vivi asked aloud, before he too ran after them.

000

"Minwu?" Vivi asked, approaching the mage."

"Yes, Vivi?" he replied.

"Have you noticed anything odd with Serah lately?"

"…Yes, I've noticed some things amiss with her." Minwu looked up, and across the room. Across from them, sitting on a flight of stairs, Serah anxiously tapped a finger to her right temple. "She seems much more stressed than usual."

"I tried to talk to her about it," Vivi said. "But she keeps turning me away."

"Yes, it does not seem she wants to talk to us about whatever is wrong, but can't seem to bring herself to speak."

"You-You think it's something she remembered?" Vivi nervously asked.

"I wouldn't know," Minwu replied. "Let us hope that she'll get better soon."

000

Serah sat on one of the dusty seats of the train, quietly muttering to herself.

"-but I didn't go with her, so how could I-"

"Serah?"

"-know what would have happened had I stayed?"

"Serah?"

"Just why am I remembering all these-"

"Serah!"

"Huh?" Serah turned around, and faced Ashe, standing inside the aisle. "Y-Yeah? Is there anything you want?"

Ashe raised an eyebrow. "…Are you okay?"

"Okay…?" Serah asked, one arm reaching up to grip the other. "I'm fine, there's no need to-"

"Serah." Ashe took a step towards Serah. "Something's been wrong with you lately."

"I…" Serah looked away.

"Serah, you can tell us what's wrong," Ashe said, reassuringly.

"Ashe," Serah said, turning back to the princess. "Just, please give me some time. I just want to figure a few things out first." She tried her best to smile, but Ashe wasn't entirely convinced.

"Serah," Ashe tried.

"Please, Ashe…" Serah pleaded.

Several moments went by as Ashe seemed to think Serah's plea over. With a tired sigh, she spoke. "Fine. I'll let do what you have to do for now."

Serah took a breath of relief. "Thank you, Ashe. I just-"

"But you're on borrowed time," Ashe said, placing a hand on her side, and giving the slightly older girl a glare. "There's something wrong with you Serah, and it seems you've been getting worse. I don't want to see whatever this is go to far." Her eyes lowered, and her expression changed this time much sadder. "We've already lost too many friends already."

"I know," Serah solemnly said, looking off to the side. "But, I almost have this sorted out. So there's no reason to worry so much."

Ashe gave one last look to Serah, one she knew was one of doubt, before she turned around, leaving her alone.

"Though," Serah said to herself, watching Ashe's retreating form. "I still haven't figured out why I'm remembering the 'what ifs'…"

000

The group of four made their way through another Gateway, and were brought to a platform that floated in the middle of space, covered in giant crystals, and a crystal throne at one end.

"What kind of king sits there, you think?" Vivi asked pointing towards said throne.

"I don't know, Vivi," Minwu said. "Though, I doubt it's any sort I'd care to meet."

Ashe looked over to the White Mage. "Why say that?"

"I'm not too sure," he replied. "I just don't care for this-"

From behind them, Serah suddenly screamed, and fell to her knees.

Her three friends called out her name as they gathered around her, kneeling by her side.

Her eyes were wide, her breathing became fast and erratic, and her skin had become very pale, and her body shook. Her right hand flew up, and clutching her chest, grabbing the chain of her necklace in the process.

"Serah! What's wrong?" Minwu placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her when she couldn't answer. "Serah!"

Serah then jumped to her feet, pushing Minwu off her, and Vivi to the ground, and stumbled back several steps. She held out her hands, looking them over, before grasping her arms.

"H-How…" she tried to say through ragged breath.

"How what?" Ashe cautiously said, standing up.

Serah looked up to the three, terror written on her face. "How am I still alive?"

"Serah?" Vivi said, carefully approaching her. "What are you talking about?"

"How am I still alive? I should be dead! At least twice!" she yelled, her eyes darting between herself and them. "I'm not a monster! I'm not a robot! I'm not dreaming! He didn't inherit that heart! We didn't end up trap at the end, or at the start! He didn't save us!" Her yelling became screaming. "Why do I remember these things!" Clutching both sides of her head, she fell back to her knees.

Minwu was about to say something, try and ask what she was talking about, what was wrong with her, but a dark and sinister laughter filled the air.

They each turned around, and looked at the throne. Thick shadows grew around it, and Enuo appeared, sitting on the chair.

"So, are you having fun with your memories?" he said, his glowing eyes staring forward at one single person.

"You?" Serah rasped, pushing herself to her feet. "You did this to me?" Her weapon appeared in her hands as she shoved past Minwu, Ashe and Vivi. "What did you do to me!" She changed her sword into its bow-form, and aimed directly at Enuo.

"Why so angry?" Enuo said, his voice aloof. "If anything, you should feel grateful that I have allowed you your memories back so soon."

"You restored her memories?" Minwu asked. "Is that possible?"

Enuo laughed. "In this world, with my power over the Void, I can find the memories that float about, waiting to return to their rightful place." With his left hand, he reached, his claws extending out. "Since my arrival in this world, I have gone to great lengths to study these fragments. One of the experiments I have decided to conduct was if memories could be implanted." His claws closed tightly. "So I had found your memories, and returned them to your mind."

"Then what about the false memories?" Serah asked, her voice harsh, strained. "Why am I remembering things I've never done?"

Enuo retracted his arm, and place it back on the armrest. "You are an interesting case. From your memories, I could see that you could have walked down multiple paths. These choices, these possible lives, all exists as memories in this realm."

"And how many of these memories did you place inside her head?" Minwu asked, glancing towards Serah, checking her condition, which was not good in her opinion.

"How many memories?" Enuo replied, leaning back in the throne. "The vast majority of the memories I gave back to her were small, and inconsequential. But these contradictions, of what was said or not said, are numerous, and build up upon each other." He leaned forward slightly, and narrowed his eyes. "I am amazed that her mortal mind has been able to cope with these for as long as it has. I would have expected it to snap in two by now."

"It's still good," Serah said. "Now fix it!" She pointed her sword at Enuo, who barely moved. "Return my memories back to where they were before!"

"Why would I do that?" Enuo said. "I intend to see this experiment to the end." Slowly, Enuo stood from his seat, and towered over the four. "And the experiment will end when your body gives in, unable to handle all these memories."

"Fine." Serah glared at Enuo, and adjusted her stance. "If you won't undo this, then I'll just have to make you!"

With a cry, she ran forward.

"Serah!" Minwu called. "Wait!"

Ashe and Vivi then ran forward.

000

Crouched low, Ashe swung her sword upwards, but Enuo blocked the strike with his staff, and shoved her away. Raising his hand, he summoned a small black hole that quickly sucked up the Firaga blast that had been cast by Vivi.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Serah drawing the string of her bow back, taking aim. He snapped his wrists, redirecting the black hole, shooting out the previously-absorbed Firaga, right at her, increasing the speed to the point where she was unable to defend herself from the fiery explosion.

"Serah!" Minwu cried, running towards the fallen archer, while Ashe and Vivi continued the battle with Magus. "Serah! Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I am…" she groaned, pushing herself up as Minwu cast a quick Curaga spell on her. She picked her bow from the ground, and stood, her legs beginning to waver, and her breathing became haggard. "I just…" She let out a scream, and reached to clutch her head, and falling to her knees. Her weapon hit the ground, clattering away in sparks of light.

"Serah!" Minwu kneeled next to her, and grabbed her shoulder.

"It's too much…" she said in pain, her eyes squeezing her tightly. "Make it stop…"

Beneath the veil that covered the lower-half of his face, Minwu bit him bottom lip. "Just hang in there, Serah. I'm certain that when we defeat Enuo you'll-"

Serah suddenly gasped, her head looked forward, and her eyes opened wide. For one brief second, Minwu was certain that there was a golden shine flashed in her eyes, a small, strange symbol briefly appearing over blue irises.

Then, without any word of warning, Serah fell forward.

"Serah!" Minwu quickly reached forward and grasped his arms around to her to prevent her from falling to the ground. "Serah!" he called again, receiving no reply. He shook her, hoping to get some sort of response from her. "Serah?"

Then to his shock, Serah's body began glowing, and numerous lights floated off her. Before Minwu could think of anything to do, her entire form vanished.

Eyes wide, his arms empty, Minwu could only look at where she had been in horror.

"How interesting." Minwu looked up, and saw Enuo, standing tall, with Ashe and Vivi on either side of him.

"What are you talking about?" Minwu asked, standing up. "Did you do this too?"

"Answer his question, or you will be made to pay dearly," Ashe threatened, holding her sword out.

"Where's Serah?" Vivi pleaded, gripping his staff tightly.

Enuo laughed. "Do not place blame on me for her death."

"Death?" Vivi whispered, his grip loosening.

"Yes," Enuo continued. "Her body is now gone, taken back to wherever the fallen go before they are called again."

"Called again?" Ashe asked, suspiciously. "What does that mean? Is she dead or not?"

Enuo did not seem to pay attention to her, but only looked forward to where Serah had been. "Fascinating. While my experiment would have been the end of her sooner of later, it was not by my power that had forced her death."

"What?" Minwu asked, looking to where Enuo was staring, then back to the magus. "You are not making sense. Ho-"

"I wonder," Enuo continued. "What were to happen to a warrior should they fall to an outside force? This was only her second War, yet she did not fall to either side, but a power from her own world." He began to laugh. "I wonder what she saw?"

Enuo looked over the three remaining warriors with disinterest. "Regardless, the damage that was done remains. I wonder what the burden of memories have done to her."

The magus continued to laugh as Minwu, Ashe and Vivi came at him.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	54. Defeat: Prishe

Fipp: And the penultimate chapter to the story, as well as the finale to the Defeat Arc. I'll try and update Christmas Day with the final chapter, which will also wrap up the Purgatory storyline.

**Defeat: Prishe**

The large double doors of the Chaos Shrine opened as Prishe pushed through them. When the opening was wide enough, she strode into the large, empty hall, and the doors slowly shut behind her, creating a deep rumbling noise before finally closing.

Turning her head, Prishe quickly observed the entire room. "Doesn't look like there's anyone here either," she said, taking a deep breath, an then releasing it. "Damn. Where did everyone go?' She raised her arms, and placed them behind her head, before taking several wide and slow steps forward. "It's weird, you'd think I'd meet someone by now, like one my friends, or Chaos' guys, but I haven't met anyone at all." Releasing her arms, she lowered her head, letting her arms loosely droop to the side, and sighed. "Dammit…" Prishe suddenly threw her head back, and began to yell. "Where the hell is everybody?!"

She was met with only the sound of the swirling vortex above, eating up any loose debris or dust from the shrine below.

"C'mon," she groaned loudly.

"_Have you come here to deliberately annoy me?" _a deep voice suddenly resonated throughout the room, catching the girl's attention. _"Or have you simply wandered into this place unknowingly?"_

"You!" Prishe answered back, looking around them room. "Where are you? Come out and show yourself!" She then turned forward, facing the throne at the opposite end of the room. "Or are you chicken, Garland!"

At the call of that name, a dark miasma gathered around the throne, and the large, armored form of Garland appeared, lounging in the seat, with his massive sword leaning against the wall to the side.

"Didn't think I'd see you again around here," Prishe said, cracking her knuckles. "I mean, it seems like every time I come here, you're always here. Don't you ever actually move anywhere else?"

"We've never had the opportunity to meet in other places," Garland said, his glowing eyes focused on Prishe with the least amount of interest. "And since the end has almost arrived, I've seen no reason to waste my time with the likes of you. I'm actually surprised that you've managed to survive this long since the rest of Chaos' warriors are after you now."

Prishe raised an eyebrow. "What? What do you mean everyone is after me?"

Garland gave a humorless chuckle. "The War has basically ended at this point," he explained, shifting in his seat. "All that remains is for the last two of Cosmos' chosen to be eliminated."

"What?" Prishe asked, her voice almost catching her in throat. "W-What do you mean by that?" Her fists tightened. "What did you do to the others!?"

"I've done nothing myself," Garland said. "However, each of your friends have been defeated in battle by Chaos' chosen. You, and that man, are the only ones left of Cosmos' army."

Prishe's stance slowly dropped as Garland's words sunk in. "Everyone's… dead?" she asked, her voice almost hallow.

"That is correct," Garland said. "One by one, each of your comrades fell, to our superior strength. Though some of them did prove to be more problematic than the others, they all fell nonetheless." He leaned forward, and Prishe felt his glare intensify. "It would have been just you, all alone, but you had to get in my way and escape with him." With one hand, Garland reached out and grabbed the handle of his sword. "Now that he has been marked by Cosmos, he's useless to us." He briefly paused. "Where is he by the way? I've heard nothing about him meeting his end from the others."

"Don't worry," Prishe said, her voice distant as she focused on what she could say next. "He's safe right now. We met that wizard, Xande, and he got knocked out. He's resting right now."

The armored man pushed himself up from his seat, and stood straight, towering like an iron tower. "Since you've already made your way here, I see no reason not to finish you off right now."

Prishe's stare remained blank through Garland's speech. Her eyes then became narrow, her fists clenched and teeth ground against each other. "You…" She pointed a finger at the armored man, anger pouring into the one syllable she had said. "You! Everything you're saying is a load of crap!"

"Is that what you believe?" Garland asked. "Do you not think that it is possible that all your comrades have perished." A humorless laugh briefly echoed beneath his helmet. "Naïve girl, why have you deluded yourself? I suggest you run now, as my patience is beginning to thin, lest you wish to join your friends."

"No." Prishe lowered her arms and stood straight, her eyes glaring at the giant. "I don't believe a single work you're saying, but if you're telling the truth, then that means I just can't afford to run away from you."

"You're going to stay and fight me then?"

Prishe nodded. "After I kill you, I'm going to go out and look for everyone else, and make sure any of you Chaos chumps I meet along the way won't be walking away." She laughed. "I beat you once, so I have no doubts I can beat you again."

"You? Beat me?" Garland began to laugh, but this time it was genuine. "You honestly believe that our previous encounter ended in your favor? Preposterous! The only reason you survived our previous encounter was because you took the first moment my back was turned to flee with that man." He raised his sword up, and stabbed the tip into the ground, adjusting himself into the battle stance that he has used during their last encounter. "While I admit that you are made of tougher stuff than anyone I've ever fought, there would have been no doubt I would have crushed you."

Prishe cracked her knuckles. "You sure like talking big, you're talking like you can actually kill me."

"Tell me girl, despite your endurance, can you survive you skull being crushed? What if I were to crush you into paste, or bifurcate you down the middle? Could you survive if I were to eviscerate you? Are these things that you can survive?"

The Elvaan raised her hands, and moved into her fighting stance. "I'm gonna try on all of that on you, and see if you survive that same stuff."

She then ran forward charging at the Warrior of Chaos.

000

Eyes flickered opened, and the Warrior found himself looking up tree branches that blocked the cloudy sky. He raised his hand to block out the rays of sun that filtered through before he sat up.

"Prishe…" he said, scanning the Crystal Tower's courtyard. Fighting the pain in his head, the Warrior stood up, using the tree to lean on. "Prishe?" he asked once more, louder this time. "Prishe, where are you?" He allowed for several moments to receive an answer, but he heard nothing.

Letting go of the tree, the Warrior began to walk forward, and began his search for his dear friend.

000

The giant mass of metal had struck Prishe with so much power, and so much speed, she barely had the time register, not only the attack itself, but as well as her crashing into the ground.

In the small crater that had once been the throne, the Elvaan reached out trying to grasp the edge so she could pull herself out.

"Fool!"

A massive weight suddenly found itself crashing down on her back, and she was certain she could hear her spine snap, as well as several other unpleasant things.

This only added to her screams.

"Worthless girl." From above her, Garland sneered. The man reached down and clutched Prishe around the neck, and pulled her up to eyelevel. One of her eyes was swollen shut, while the other one was bloodshot. He tightened her grip, causing her to struggle and gasp for air.

His arm suddenly went up, and Prishe was thrown down to the ground, slamming into the ramp once, before bouncing once and rolling down the rest of the way.

Garland stared at the girl as she struggled to move.

He then began to laugh loudly.

"That was excellent!" he boasted, his head thrown back and his arms wide. "How marvelous of a battle that was! You've provided me with a challenge I've not seen in so long! I had begun to lose hope that anything in the realm, short of Chaos himself, would provide me with such entertainment! Hahahaha!"

Garland's words fell mostly on deaf ears, as Prishe found herself concentrating on the blood pooling around her.

"Bast-" she whimpered, trying to use her unbroken arm to hold her up, but it gave way, and she fell into the blood puddle. "-ard…"

"You're done for." The tone of Garland's voice had dropped to contempt. "Simply fade away, and wait to be summoned for the next battle."

Prishe coughed. Out of her mouth came not only more blood, but a small cloud of light. Soon, this light began to glow off her body. Raising her hand, turning it over and flexing her fingers as the lights rose off of it. "Damn…"

"PRISHE!" a voice shouted out. The Warrior suddenly ran into the room, dropping his sword and shield to the ground as he ran towards Prishe. "Prishe!" he called out again, rolling the girl over, and cradling in her arms.

"Ugh…" she groaned, her good eye opening and turning to see the man kneeling above her. "W-What are doing here…? I thought I told you to stay still?" There was a tired chuckle. "Oh, yeah. You were unconscious at the time. Hehe, sorry…"

The Warrior looked up and down her body, watching as the glowing lights became brighter.

"What is happening to you?" he asked, his voice despairing. "Are you… vanishing?"

"I-I think so," she rasped, her breathing ragged. "I guess all my adventuring ends here, huh?" Then, through the blood, the sweat, and the bruises, Prishe smiled. "I've seen a lot of amazing things in this world, but you were, without a doubt, the best thing I've seen here."

Then right before the Warrior's eyes, Prishe's entire body vanished, her weight leaving his arms so suddenly.

"And so another warrior has been taken by the Cycles," Garland said, watching the last remnants of Prishe vanished into the air. "I'm done here for now," the knight addressed the Warrior who remained kneeling, his arms holding the nothing that had been Prishe, an expression of horror and shock on his face. "If you wish to continue your existence, I suggest that you leave this place at once, and find somewhere to hide away."

Garland turned away, ready to leave the Gateway. He was not surprised, but rather displeased nonetheless, to hear the rushed noise of armor clacking on running leg from behind.

With a bored sigh, Garland spun around, and backhanded the Warrior as he jumped for an attack.

The Warrior sailed through the air, and crashed into the stone doors on the other side of the room, and fell back to the ground, her sword and shield falling out of his hands, and his helmet falling off his head.

"I'm giving you an opportunity to leave here unscathed," Garland said, glaring at the man as he struggled to stand. "I've no interest in fighting you, so it be best for you to flee."

"N-No…" the Warrior grunted, grabbing his shield, and moving to his knee. "I will not leave this place." Reaching out, he took hold of his sword, and stabbed the tip into the ground, leaving it standing. "You have taken the life of a very good friend of mine. I cannot let that go unpunished." He grabbed his helmet and stood up, placing it on his head, and grabbed the sword in his hands.

"So you're going to through your life away?" Garland said mockingly. "How pathetic. I've no desire to fight a nameless puppet."

The Warrior glared at Garland, and raised his sword. "I have a name."

"Is that so?" Garland adjusted his stance, stabbing his weapon into the ground. "It is a pity that you will soon forget it."

The Warrior charged, running up the ramp, jumping over rubble, and swinging at Garland.

Minutes later, the Warrior was defeated, and Chaos achieved the very first victory in the war between the gods.

This would be how the Cycle would end for many years to come.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	55. Purgatory: An End, And a Beginning

Fipp: And here we are, the last chapter in the story.

Thank you everyone who has stayed with this story, and have read and reviewed it, and special thanks to Distant Glory, who acted as my beta for a time.

**Purgatory: An End, And a Beginning**

On a hill just outside the castle, Lightning looked at the Crystal in her hand. She rolled it over in her palm for what had to be the hundredth time since she gotten it, yet she was still unable to find anything about it that could be of any use in getting home.

It had been a while since she had returned back here with that girl, Serah. Since then, she'd met a number of people, both Cosmos and Chaos, who claimed to have known her, though she lacked any memories of them. Overall, it had to be at least four months since they came to this realm.

She sometimes wondered what the others in the other world were doing. Were they okay? Were they winning? Were they happy despite the circumstances? These were all things she couldn't possibly know.

"How goes the day, soldier?" called a cheerful voice from being. Looking over her shoulder, Lightning saw Laguna approaching her, his hand waving in the air. Behind him he was followed by Kain, Yuna, Tifa and Vaan.

"Same as every other day here," she said, pushing herself off the ground to stand tall. "And you?"

"Can't say much different," Vaan replied, as the group he was in came to a stop where Lightning had spent the last few hours in contemplation.

"Still trying to figure out your Crystal, huh?" Tifa said, observing the rose-shaped Crystal that was still in Lightning's hand.

Lightning raised the Crystal up, and looked it over once more, before shaking her head. "Nothing again. Still no change."

She had come back, she and her five friends, each with a Crystal in hand, it had caused a stir amongst both sides. Many thought that there were a way out of this world, and there were even attempts by the Chaos soldiers to try and to take the Crystals from them, but all these attempts ended in failure, with various warriors ending up dieing, only to be brought back again. Eventually, they had all come to the conclusion that despite the hopeful presence of the Crystals, any way out, if one existed, did not come to light.

Raising her hands, Yuna willed her Crystal into her cupped palms. "There has to be something here we're not seeing. I don't want to think that we've still got a piece of Cosmos' power, and not be able to use it someone."

Vaan brought out his own Crystal as well, and looked it over. "Maybe we're doing something wrong. It's not like we were ever told what we were supposed to do with them in the first place."

Tifa, Laguna, and Kain followed likewise, and summoned their own Crystals into existence.

"Or perhaps it's simply nothing," Kain said, staring at the stone in his hand. "A goddess Cosmos may have been, but I doubt she was all-knowing. I have doubts that she knew of this place to begin with."

"Now, now," Laguna said, pointing his Crystal at Kain, as though to scold him. "Stop thinking like that, there's got to be something we can do, because what's the alternative? Just staying here forever? I mean, I've gotten to like this place, but ultimately, I want to go home."

Tifa rubbed a thumb over her Crystal, her eyes sad. "That's what we all want."

Lightning turned away from the five, and looked across the horizon. Beyond the castle, in the water, stood Cosmos' tower, which was dark without its goddess in the world. Beyond that, far in the distance, and just on the horizon, was the fair red glow of Chaos' realm. In this world, it was mostly dead, but there was still enough lava and magma in the surrounding area to give off an intimidating light.

_Is there anything at all that can be done? _Lightning thought. _Or are we all fated to remain in this world forever? Time standing still, nothing ever changing? What if either Cosmos or Chaos do manage to win? Does this world remain, or does it fade away into nothing? Do we fade with it?_

She considered throwing the Crystal; to simply toss it into the sky, turn around and not look where it landed. There was no real reason to keep it anyway. They couldn't help them get home, to know how the others were doing, not even help them remember their pasts. As far as she was concerned, the Crystals were nothing more than shiny rocks that took up a small amounts of space.

So she raised her arm and pulled it back, gripping the Crystal tightly, getting ready for the throw.

Then the deep red light from the other side of the world exploded, sending giant waves of crimson across the sky, ripping through the clouds and erasing all the blues. As chaos began to claim the sky, it also began to claim the ground as the earth beneath their feet began to shake and rumble.

"What is that?" Kain called out.

"Maybe Chaos' volcano blew a fuse or something?" Laguna tried for an explanation.

"I think he means that!" Vaan rushed past Lightning and pointed forward, not towards the dark red, but towards the tower.

For as long as they had been here, for as long as anyone had been here, the tower had remained unlit, but now it was shining. The light that had appearance had become so bright that Lightning could barely make out the shape of the tower itself.

"The Crystals!" Tifa cried out from behind her. Lightning looked down at her Crystal, and the others' Crystals, and saw each one of them had also began to glow brightly.

"What does this mean?" Yuna cried as the glow began to shine more intensely. "What's going on?"

Lightning tried to look at the Crystal, but the glow had become so bright that it was almost blinding.

She tried to say something, but light soon took over her vision, and all became white.

000

Slowly, gradually, the light began to fade. Lightning found that her vision had recovered quickly, much more quickly than she thought it would have otherwise.

"Um, guys…" Vaan said, pointing behind her. "I think you should look."

"Whoa…" Laguna gaped.

"Goodness," Yuna gasped.

Tifa seemed to stare in disbelief.

Kain titled his head.

Lightning turned around, and saw that everything had changed.

She saw that they were no longer on the same with, with the dusty and dry grass, but one filled with green grass filled with life. There was even a large lake nearby, and a dense forest.

This however, was not what caught her attention.

All around them were people, many people. She's seen every single one of these people before, in the Purgatory world, each on a discarded warrior who had been taken from their own world, forced to fight in an endless war until they had no more to give.

There was both Warriors of Cosmos, and Warriors of Chaos around them. Each one looking around, confused and amazed by being here. Any thoughts of trying to kill each other seeming to be absent, replaced by the question of how they ended up here.

Then, slowly, one by one, they each began to glow, and fade away.

000

"Hey, uh, guys?" the Dark Knight asked. "What's going on? Are we dead? Again?"

"I honestly don't know," Basch asked, looking around the crowd of people as it began to slowly shrink. He then turned back to the Dark Knight, as well as the others who had always been with him, even if he couldn't remember it; the original Warriors of Cosmos.

"Amazing, don't you think?" Braska asked, taking several steps towards the lake. "What could have happened?"

Ceodore shook his head. "I don't know. One minute, we were all in the castle, and then everything seemed to go wild."

Rosa continue. "And now, we're all here." She looked around. "Where ever 'here' is though, I don't know."

"Do you think…" Aqua started, seeming unsure. She turned to Lilisette, for some level of assurance, but the Dancer could only give a shrug.

"Someone here must know something," Richard asked aloud, not really expecting anyone to actually answer back.

"I think that is entire ordeal is being undone, which I am grateful for because it stopped being fun," said Shantotto from Richard's side. The sudden presence of the Tarutaru caused the Dragoon to jump in surprise.

"Doc?" Prishe asked, running to the Black Mage, and leaning down to her eye level. "What are you doing here? Were you summoned as a Warrior of Chaos? How come we never saw you? Why-?"

"Is has certainly been a long time since I've seen this group of fine young faces," Shantotto said, placed her hands on her hips. "But sadly there is no time for pleasantries, since we'll all be going back to our proper places."

"Wait, you don't mean-?"

"I have not been idle during my long absence I should let you know, I managed to connect the goddess to the Crystals as they began to glow. I was afraid that I wouldn't make the connection in time, that'd I'd missed out chance to escape, but of course I should have know better, that one can always fight fate. But enough is enough, and it's been long enough, you've fought for too long, some of them too tough. It was a pleasure to see you all again, but now we must go. The great power released by Chaos' defeat has let loose the flow. We are now all free, Ohohoho~!"

Shantotto laughed, and her body vanished, leaving the haughty sounds to echo through the air.

"Does this mean they won?" Prishe asked softly, and broke out into a grin. "They won! They won! They-!" She spun around, about to do her best to gather the rest in one massive group hug, but she act had stopped when she saw them each glow.

"I think this is it," Richard said, looking at the rest of the group. "This is it for us." Beneath the beak of his helmet, he smiled as he vanished.

"It's for the best," Braska said. "We've all had our fun, but all dreams must end." He too had vanished.

Ceodore smiled. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forget any of this." And he was gone.

The Dark Knight sighed. "I really hope this doesn't hurt." He paused. "No, it's rather relaxing." He giggled as his form disappeared.

"I guess the show's over, huh?" Lilisette turned to her friend, and offered a weak smile. "I was hoping we'd get an encore."

"Maybe," Aqua replied. "But I'll just look up at the stars, and know you're looking up at the same sky."

Both laughed as they left.

Rosa folded her hands together. "I pray, that somehow, we can see each other again." She was then gone.

Basch turned to the Elvaan. "It's been an honor to know you, all of you. To become your friends, to learn and share with you all. That is not an experience I would trade away for anything."

Alone, Prishe felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She knew, deep down, that she'd never see these people again, and that greatly saddened her. But she also knew that she had many memories of them, ones she's treasure for as long as she had left in life.

She turned around, her body began to fade, and looked over the hill, and to the distance. "I know you had something to do with this. I just wish we'd been able to get a proper goodbye." She laughed. "Goodbye…"

And then she was gone.

000

One by one, the crowd vanished, and soon only six were left.

"Is that it?" Vaan asked, looking around the now empty field. "Why are we still here?"

"Maybe it needs a minute?" Laguna tapped his finger against his Crystal.

"I think they won," Yuna said, looking up to the sky. "I think they've defeated Chaos, and they've all gone home." She looked down at the Crystal in her hand. "It's over."

"How can you be sure?" Kain asked.

"I think you just need a little bit of faith," Tifa said.

Lightning was about to retort, but then their Crystals began to softly glow again. The one that glowed the strongest was the one in Kain's hands.

"Amusing," he said, looking at the Crystal, and turned his back to the others. With his free hand, he reached up and pulled his helmet off his head. "Whatever lies beyond this, I am ready for it," he said, his hair slightly swaying in the breeze, and his body disappearing.

Tifa's Crystal began to glow next. "I don't think this is the end. I think we'll all see each other again one day." From the corner of her eye, she spotted a field of yellow flowers. She left with a smile on her face.

Laguna scratched the back of his head with the glowing Crystal. "Man, I'm not really too good with goodbyes and stuff. I guess, all I can say is that you guys were cool to know!" He laughed, and looked up as the breeze began to pick up. He was then gone.

"Maybe, we'll see each other in our dreams?" Yuna clasped the glowing Crystal to her chest, close her eyes, and smiled. She then let herself fall back, as though she wanted to lay on the grass, but she vanished before it could hit the ground.

"Do you think they're any airships that could travel to different worlds?" Vaan asked, looking at the glowing Crystal in his hand. "If I find one like that, capable of impossible things, I'll be sure to give you each a visit, okay, Light?" Looking at the woman, he too was gone.

Lightning found herself all alone. She looked down at her Crystal and saw its glow. She held it up, holding it between her forefinger and her thumb, letting the light dance off it. Allowing herself a genuine smile, she could swear she saw something through it, a large structure. Looking around it, she saw something on the horizon.

"Still lots to do, still many promises to keep," she said, feeling her body vanish.

000

Somewhere out there, there is a world with only one person in it. She now walks the world, and begins to find a path for herself in this vast universe, one that she herself has chosen.

She then feels something. She is not entirely sure what, but she knows that something is right. Something that she was responsible for, for a very long time.

Her only companion, one who is not there, but also everywhere, explains that the Rift had been opened by the defeat of something great, and her power flow throughout the realities and timelines, and that the pieces of her power scattered through them, had restored balance to everything that had been disrupted by his influence.

They now can both go into the unknown with no more burdens on them.

000

Somewhere else, a group of men find a man on the side of the road. He is tired and knows not who he is. They take him in, and bring him to their king.

With time, he grows stronger, and becomes the greatest knight the kingdom has ever seen. There are none who can match his might.

One day, his thoughts grow dark, and he begins to stray down a dark path, one that will lead him to a vicious Cycle of endless battles.

Though, he will now view them from a different point of view.

000

Not far from where the man was found, but many years later, a man walks down a road. To his knowledge, he has no name, no home, no possessions but the armor on his back, and the Crystal in his hand.

He turns around and looks in the direction he had just come from. In the distance, across the large lake, is the hill he had just come from. For a single moment, he had thought he was something, a bright pink shine against the dark green forest. He dismisses it, telling himself that it was no more than a trick of his mind, and that he has been exhausted by the trials of the day.

He turns back down his intended path, now feeling much lighter than before. He's not sure, but a part of him tells him that all is right in the worlds. That the everything he's just been through is over, and everything, and everyone, is back where they belong.

There are two men in armor, guards standing at the city gate. The one closest to him politely nods to him, and welcomes him with a broad smile.

"Welcome to Cornelia, the city of dreams!"

And so the Warrior of Light, the nameless man with a name hidden deep within his memories, goes forth into the city. He will see amazing things like witches, and goblins, giants made of stone, and giants made of steel. He will meet elves, and dwarves, and mermaids, and prophets who know of destiny. Out there are monsters made of nightmares, each one waiting in silence for their chance to ruin the world. Somewhere, not too far away, is an old enemy who is also new.

This fantasy is far from final, it's only just begun.

**THE END**

000

Please be well,

Mrfipp


End file.
